


Das Janus Projekt

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 52,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Die Geschichte von John und Sherlock. Sie ist schon oft erzählt worden. Und doch...  Ist es die Geschichte einer Freundschaft? Vielleicht. Einer Liebe? Nun... Oder ist es etwas ganz anderes? Ich werde euch alles genau erzählen. Und ihr werdet feststellen... Es gibt immer zwei Seiten. Zwei Gesichter. Und manchmal ist nichts, wie es scheint. Ich weiss es, denn ich bin....





	1. Prolog I - Wer ich bin

Mein Name ist Moriarty.  
J. Moriarty.  
Und ich bin ein kriminelles Mastermind.

Das ist nicht so arrogant gemeint, wie es vielleicht klingt. Es ist eher eine auf schlichten Tatsachen beruhende Feststellung. Dass ich kriminell bin, lässt sich nicht bestreiten, doch darüber hinaus bin ich auch einfach intelligenter als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Erde.

Ich war schon immer so und habe schon in der Grundschule die anderen Kinder in meiner Klasse um ihr Frühstücksbrot oder ihr jämmerliches Taschengeld betrogen. Ohne, dass sie recht verstanden, was eigentlich los war. Und erst recht, ohne dass sie verstanden, dass ich dahintersteckte.  
Ich gehörte nicht zu denen, die Gewalt anwendeten und andere Kinder auf dem Schulhof „abzogen“. Ich hatte bessere Methoden und das ist im Prinzip bis heute so geblieben. Na ja, ich habe nichts gegen Gewalt und Blut, aber ich mache mir nicht gerne selber die Hände schmutzig. Dafür habe ich meine Leute.

Ich „spiele“ lieber.

Es ist schon sehr lange her, dass ich meinen ersten Mord begangen habe. Ich war damals noch ein "Kind", zumindest vom Alter her. Ich habe einen Jungen in einem Schwimmbad ermordet und es war so einfach. Ich verhielt mich damals wie ein ganz normaler Teenager, wie jeder andere meines Alters. Ich hatte festgestellt, wenn man sich ganz normal verhält, angepasst und unauffällig und dann meinen Intellekt hat, dann kann man alles machen. Und kommt mit allem durch.  
Gott, um mich herum waren alle so dumm. Keiner von ihnen SAH...

Nun, doch. Einen gab es.  
Einer, ein Einziger, der wie ich war und es bis heute ist.  
Alle anderen sind... nicht real.

Ich bin eine reale, eine echte Person. Alle anderen sind... nur Bilder... nur holografische Reproduktionen... fallengelassene Maschen im Strickmuster des Universums. Eindrücke meiner Großhirnrinde oder Fehler in der Matrix. Wie auch immer man es nennen will, sie sind nicht echt.  
Sie tun echte Dinge, keine Frage, und was sie tun, hat Einfluss auf mich. Ja, sie atmen, sie essen und sie scheiden die Reste wieder aus. Sie können mich verletzen, sie können mir wehtun und sie können mir Lust bereiten... und dennoch, sie sind... anders...sie sind nicht wichtig.  
Ich bin die einzige echte, reale, wirkliche Person.

Nun...  
Nein, nicht die Einzige. Einen Anderen gibt es noch und nur ihn. Er ist sich aber dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst, dass wir beide gleich sind. Er weiß wohl, dass er auf seine Weise einzigartig ist, aber... er ist eben nur fast so intelligent wie ich.  
Sherlock Holmes.

 

Mein erster Mord.  
Ich hab diesen Jungen, Carl Powers, damals ermordet, weil er mir mit seiner Selbstgefälligkeit auf den Nerv ging. Niemand hat mich zu nerven und niemand außer mir hat einen Grund, selbstgefällig zu sein.  
Alle um mich herum waren dumm. Niemand merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Nur er. Sherlock Holmes.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er mir einerseits auffiel und andererseits lästig wurde, denn er rannte zur Polizei und erzählte ihnen, was geschehen war. Er wusste es einfach.  
Da erkannte ich, dass auch er SAH und ich begann, ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Älter werdend fand ich heraus, dass ich mit meinem Talent, so möchte ich es nennen, Geld verdienen und sehr gut leben konnte. Ich wurde, wie Sherlock Holmes mich später nannte, zum Consulting Criminal und baute mir zu dem Zwecke auch gleich noch eine Weltweite Verbrecherorganisation auf.  
Wie gesagt, ich mache mir nicht gerne selber die Hände schmutzig.

Wenn einer den reichen Erbonkel oder sonst eine missliebige Person aus dem Weg haben wollte, beauftrage ich den, der mir von meinen Leuten dafür am geeignetsten erscheint.

Außerdem ist das ganze ein gutes Mittel gegen meine allgegenwärtige Langeweile. Langeweile ist wohl die Plage der Hochintelligenten. Mein Hirn weiß immer alles schon im Voraus und findet kein Vergnügen an den kleinen, seltsamen Tätigkeiten der „normalen“ Menschen, die für mich doch nicht viel mehr sind als Ameisen.

In meiner Organisation gab es nur zwei Leute, die mich von Angesicht zu Angesicht kannten.  
Ich meine damit, nur diese Zwei wussten, wie Moriarty aussieht.  
Etliche Andere, die wissen, dass sie für Moriarty arbeiten, aber mein Gesicht nie gesehen haben. Nein, so ist das falsch; viele von ihnen haben es gesehen, nur ohne zu wissen, dass sie in diesem Augenblick J. Moriarty in die Augen sahen.  
Ich bin mit einem geradezu freundlich aussehenden, harmlos wirkenden Allerwelts- Durchschnittsgesicht gesegnet. Und ja, das ist tatsächlich ein Segen.  
Dann gibt es viele, ihre Zahl ist Legion, die ab und zu mal Aufträge bekommen und dafür gut bezahlt werden, ohne zu wissen von wem. Die wahrscheinlich, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihre Aufträge von Moriarty kämen, entsetzt wären und nicht mehr mitspielen würden.

Harmlose Aufträge, wie jemanden vorzustellen, einen Brief in einen Kasten zu werfen, eine bestimmte Anzeige zu schalten. Solche Dinge eben.  
Im Großen und Ganzen hat das immer funktioniert, nur...  
Einer hat mir immer wieder ins Handwerk gepfuscht.

Sherlock Holmes.

Er hat über die Jahre immer wieder Fälle gelöst, die meine Handlanger in meinem Auftrag begangen hatten. Bisher war mein Name dabei noch nie gefallen, aber es war lästig und es würde früher oder später dazu kommen.  
Sherlock Holmes begann mir ernsthaft auf die Nerven zu gehen, andererseits war er ein würdiger Gegner.

Er war der einzige ernstzunehmende Gegner und mein Interesse wuchs, mit ihm ein Spiel zu spielen.  
Ach, habe ich übrigens schon erwähnt, wofür das J. steht?

Die Meisten, die mit mir zu tun haben, denken, es bedeutet Jim. Das ist nicht ganz falsch, da Jim ein Spitzname aus Jugendtagen ist. Ich mag ihn, deshalb habe ich ihn behalten.  
Aber eigentlich bedeutet J. etwas anderes.

Eigentlich steht das J. für John.

Gestatten – John Hamish Moriarty.


	2. Prolog II - Was ich will

Über die Jahre hinweg kam es in meiner Organisation zu einer ungesunden Entwicklung, denn zu viele Leute kannten den Namen Moriarty.  
Erst einmal war das noch nicht weiter gefährlich, aber es gefiel mir nicht.  
Noch war mein Name nicht in der breiten Öffentlichkeit bekannt, doch früher oder später würde es dazu kommen.

Es lief alles hervorragend, einfach zu gut. Es war... langweilig, denn es gab keine Herausforderungen, keinen Nervenkitzel.  
Langeweile … sie ist mein größter Feind und eine Gefahr für meine direkte Umgebung.  
So beschloss ich, etwas gegen diesen Zustand zu unternehmen.  
Ich beschloss, meine Organisation aufzulösen und dann unter anderem Namen neu aufzubauen. Einfach ganz von vorn anzufangen, denn allein der Gedanke fühlte sich aufregend an.

Nun ist das ja nicht ganz einfach, wir reden hier immerhin von einer kriminellen Vereinigung.  
Da kann man nicht einfach die Aktionärsversammlung einberufen, die letzte Dividende auszahlen, die Strukturen auflösen und die Mitarbeiter entlassen.  
Eigentlich gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit: ich musste sterben.  
Damit wäre meine Organisation, sei es für die Konkurrenz oder die Ordnungshüter, zum Abschuss freigegeben.

Selbstverständlich hatte ich nicht vor, tatsächlich meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Nein, ich würde meinen Tod inszenieren. Ich würde...  
Ja, und als ich gerade begann alles zu planen, kam mir Sherlock Holmes in den Sinn.  
Der Einzige, der mir wirklich und wahrhaftig beinahe ebenbürtig war.  
Ich beschloss, ihn ins Verderben zu reißen. Ein Spiel mit ihm zu spielen und ihn dabei gleich noch zu zerstören.  
Ja, dass würde meine Langeweile vertreiben!

Und am Ende des Spiels, wenn ich der Sache überdrüssig geworden wäre, würde ich „sterben“ und dafür sorgen, dass auch er starb.  
Mehr noch, ich würde ihn dazu bringen, von eigener Hand zu sterben.  
Ja, es würde ein großartiges Spiel werden!  
Ich begann also, meinen Plan auszuarbeiten.

Ich wollte Sherlock Holmes nahe kommen, wollte in sein Leben treten und zwar so nah wie möglich. Ich würde versuchen, ihm etwas zu „bedeuten“ und sein Herz zu berühren.  
Denn im Gegensatz zu mir hat er eines, auch wenn er das bestreitet, und im Gegensatz zu mir ist er in der Lage, Mitgefühl und dergleichen zu empfinden.  
Ich weiß nicht wie das geht, denn ich empfinde solcherart Gefühle nicht. Was nicht heißt, dass ich ganz gefühllos bin, beileibe nicht. Nur... beziehen sich alle meine Gefühle auf mich.  
Ich empfinde Freude, wenn ich einen Gegner erledige und Wut, wenn mir jemand in die Quere kommt.  
Ich empfinde Hass, wenn jemand sich mir gleichwertig fühlt und besonders, wenn ich mich unter die Menge mische und einen normalen Menschen spiele, empfinde ich ihn, wenn jemand mir nicht den Raum gibt, der mir zusteht. Mich anrempelt zum Beispiel oder mir nicht zu hört. Ich habe deswegen schon getötet.

Aber Mitgefühl, Freundschaft und dergleichen? Pah... so überflüssig. Ich bin froh, dass ich so etwas nicht in mir trage.  
Aber ich kann es hervorragend spielen.  
So überzeugend kann ich solche Gefühle, solche Handlungen des sozialen Miteinanders der Menschen spielen, dass man mir aus der Hand frisst, wenn ich es will.  
Und genau das hatte ich vor.

Sherlock Holmes, so wusste ich (ich hatte meine Quellen...) war, ähnlich wie ich, kein einfacher Mensch. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir hatte er nie gelernt, soziale Kompetenzen, die er nicht besaß, vorzuspielen. Er war rücksichtslos, egoistisch und nervtötend.  
Ich brauchte also einen Charakter, der ganz das Gegenteil war. Geduldig bis zum Gehtnichtmehr, sodass man es ihm abnahm, dass er Sherlock ertragen konnte.  
Andererseits aber auch nicht langweilig, sondern mit einem Hang zum Abenteuer, zur Gefahr, denn ähnlich wie bei mir war auch Sherlocks größtes Problem die Langeweile.

Mein Charakter musste aber auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad eine gebrochene Seele sein und ich musste ihn mit einem Trauma ausstatten.  
Das war zum einen nötig, da es selbst für ein Genie wie mich nicht einfach ist, in jeder einzelnen Sekunde des Lebens eine völlig andere Person dazustellen. Hinzu kommt, dass ich manchmal, nun ja, gewissen Aussetzer habe... ( ja, wenn Leute dumm sind beispielsweise, und mich dann auch noch abschätzig behandeln, dass macht mich aggressiv. Ich meine, wie können solche Leute es auch wagen...)  
Und diese Dinge würde ich auf das Trauma schieben können. Gut.  
Weiter im Text.

Mein erfundener Charakter sollte keine Insel sein. Wenn man so etwas auf die Beine stellt, sollte man sich eine gute Hintergrundgeschichte und auch einige wenige, soziale Kontakte schaffen. Das macht die ganze Sache glaubwürdiger.  
Ich entschied mich für einen Bruder, mit dem ich wenig Kontakt haben würde. Es sollte ja keine Familienidylle werden, sondern einfach meinen Charakter durch seine bloße Existenz verfestigen. Ich beschloss, ihn als Alkoholiker anzulegen, denn das würde erklären, warum ich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wolle. Die Dokumente und Registereinträge, die seine Existenz offiziell belegten, sollte jemand danach forschen, würde ich herrichten lassen. Für meine Kontakte ein Kinderspiel.  
Einen alten Freund. Das wäre auch noch sinnvoll. Viellicht keinen richtigen guten Freund, eher eine alte, lockere Bekanntschaft.  
Gut.

Nun kam ich zur Frage, wer oder was mein Charakter tatsächlich sein solle.  
Das Trauma, dass er benötigte, könnte von einem Kriegseinsatz oder schwerem Unfall herrühren, vielleicht beides in Kombination bei einem Auslandseinsatz. Das würde es schlüssig erklären und hier wäre es ein Leichtes, die entsprechenden Unterlagen zu manipulieren, die belegen würden, dass er zu der und der Zeit bei dem und dem Corps gewesen sei.

Ich wollte, dass Sherlock mich mit zu seine Tatorten nahm und bei seinen Ermittlungen auf Tuchfühlung sein. Also wäre es praktisch, als Arzt zu fungieren, denn Personen mit einem polizeilichen Hintergund würde er misstrauen.  
Man kann keinen Arzt faken, das ist mir schon klar. Musste ich aber auch nicht, ich habe ein abgeschlossenes Medizinstudium, neben einem weiteren in Chemie. Hab ich in jungen Jahren aus Langeweile gemacht, und weil ich dachte, dass es bei meiner Berufswahl sicher nicht schaden konnte, medizinische Kenntnisse zu besitzen.  
Ich finde es zum Beispiel äußerst amüsant, jeden der Knochen, den einer meiner Schergen einem Gefangenen bricht, genau benennen zu können. Das gibt Verhören zum Beispiel eine zusätzliche Würze...  
Gut.

Also ein Militärarzt, zurückgekehrt von einem Auslandseinsatz, wegen einer Verletzung (die habe ich tatsächlich und derjenige, der mir die Schulter durchschossen hat, hat nicht lange genug gelebt, um meinen Schmerzensschrei noch zu hören), mit einem Trauma, mit einem alkoholkranken Bruder, mit bereits verstorbenen Eltern, mit einem alten Freund in Sherlocks Umfeld.  
Mit einem herzlichen, geduldigen Gemüt und doch einem Hang zum Abenteuer.  
Und mit meinem Vornamen, denn den wollte ich behalten.  
Meinem richtigen Vornamen und einem Allerwelts- Nachnamen.  
So entstand John Watson.


	3. Prolog III - Wie es beginnt

Ich beschloss, mir bei der Vorbereitung der ganzen Sache Zeit zu nehmen. Denn es gab einige Dinge, die vorbereitet werden mussten und die einfach Zeit brauchten. Ein solches Projekt kann man nicht übers Knie brechen, wenn es Erfolg haben sollte.

Zuerst einmal die Gestaltung von „John Watson“ selbst.  
Der Haarschnitt und die Haltung, die auf eine Vergangenheit bei der Army schließen ließen, waren das geringste Problem.  
Schwieriger war die Bräunung meiner Haut. Ich wollte eine Bräune an Gesicht und Händen haben, die auf einen langen Auslandsaufenthalt schließen ließ und nur Gesicht und Hände, damit klar war, dass es kein Vergnügungsaufenthalt gewesen war.  
Außerdem sollte „Watson“ ein psychosomatisches Hinken haben und das musste ein wenig trainiert werden.

Ich entschied mich also, tatsächlich für ein halbes Jahr in den Nahen Osten zu gehen. Ich konnte das mit einigen Aufträgen verbinden, denn selbstverständlich ist mein Geschäftsfeld international.  
Man mag das für übertrieben halten, aber man muss sich vor Augen führen, dass ich vorhatte, John Watson für einen sehr langen Zeitraum darzustellen und dabei dem SEHENDEN Augen Sherlock Holmes' standzuhalten. Und ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass, wenn man will, dass die Dinge hundertprozentig klappen, eine gründliche und akribische Vorbereitung das A und O ist.  
Die Bereitschaft, eine Sache bis ins Kleinste vorzubereiten und auch jedes noch so winzige Detail zu beachten ist es, was mich so erfolgreich macht. Und wenn man meine Dienste in Anspruch nimmt,   
muss man bereit sein, dafür eine ordentliche Summe hinzulegen, denn ich bin nicht billig.  
Aber ich bin der Beste, den man für sein Geld bekommen kann.  
Und meine Handlanger befehligen sowie meine Fäden ziehen konnte ich auch von einem Zeltlager in der Wüste im Irak. Moderne Kommunikationsmittel machten es möglich.

Apropos Handlanger.  
Ein paar Personen des Dramas musste ich noch auf das Spielbrett führen.  
Da wäre zuerst „Moriarty“. Ich würde jemanden brauchen, der für Sherlock glaubhaft „Moriarty“ verkörpern sollte und nicht nur für Sherlock, sondern sozusagen für die Welt.  
Jemand, der am Ende des Dramas sterben würde.  
Stellvertretend für mich sterben würde.  
Wahrhaftig sterben würde, während ich weiterleben und meine Organisation unter anderem Namen neu aufbauen würde.  
Und der natürlich vom Umstand seines geplanten Todes keine Ahnung haben würde.  
Ein junger, talentierter Schauspieler kam mir in den Sinn. Sein Name war Richard Brook.  
Ich erinnerte mich, dass er mir mal bei einer großangelegten Betrugsaktion, die sich nebenbei bemerkt durchaus für mich ausgezahlt hatte, gute Dienste geleistet hatte.  
Er würde in der Lage sein, ein wahnsinniges Genie zu spielen. So eines, wie Sherlock Holmes es erwarten würde.

Er war ein ausgesprochen gut aussehender Bursche mit einem fein geschnittenen Gesicht und ausdrucksstarken, dunklen Augen. Außerdem war er begabt. Es war fast ein wenig schade um ihn, aber Opfer müssen nun einmal gebracht werden und es spielte keine Rolle welche (solange ich nicht das Opfer bin, selbstverständlich.)  
Also sorgte ich dafür, dass er den Auftrag bekam, gewisse Dinge vorzubereiten und zu trainieren.  
Selbstverständlich ohne zu wissen, in wessen Auftrag, und ohne zu wissen, worum es überhaupt ging.

Also weiter. John Watsons Bruder. Hier beschloss ich es erst einmal bei einer imaginären Figur zu belassen. John sollte ausschließlich telefonischen oder Email-Kontakt mit ihm haben und das vorzugeben, würde sich einfach und unkompliziert abwickeln lassen.

Ich brauchte einen Therapeuten für Johns Trauma. Ich würde schließlich vom Auslandseinsatz zurückkehren und für einige Wochen tatsächlich einen Therapeuten aufsuchen müssen, wenn auch nur gezwungenermaßen.  
Gut.

Dann blieb noch der Bekannte aus Sherlocks Umfeld, der mich als alten Freund bei Sherlock einführen sollte.  
Ich ließ die dafür in Frage kommenden Kandidaten beobachten.  
Da war zuerst mal Molly Hooper, die junge und bis über beide Ohren in Sherlock verschossene Pathologin. Armes, dummes Ding.  
Nun ja, diese Verliebtheit spielte mir in die Hände und die würde ich später noch weidlich ausnutzen, aber für mein Vorhaben war sie erst einmal ungeeignet.  
Und darüber hinaus war Molly so blütenweiß und rein wie ein Lamm.  
Lämmer sind geradezu die Verkörperung der Unschuld.  
Lämmer sind goldig und süß, wenn sie im Licht der Frühlingssonne über die Wiese hüpfen, trotzdem macht es Spaß, sie anschliessend über kleiner Flamme am Spieß zu rösten.  
Ich würde auch Molly über kleiner Flamme rösten, allerdings … später. Erst einmal konnte ich sie nicht gebrauchen.

Wen gab es noch? Ach ja, Gregory Lestrade? Der Detektive Inspector?  
Nein, nein. Ich wollte immerhin von Sherlock mit an seine Tatorte genommen werden, dort unbekannt auftauchen und unvoreingenommen angesehen werden. Ich wollte niemanden, der mir dort mit Misstrauen gegenüberstand und mir Steine in den Weg legte.

Mike Stamford?  
Ahh, da kamen wir der Sache schon näher.  
Mike Stamford arbeitete am Barts Hospital, dort, wo Sherlock die Laboratorien für seine Experimente nutzte. Sie kannten sich und kamen ganz gut miteinander aus, was wohl vorrangig an Stamfords Gutmütigkeit liegen mochte.

Meine Beobachter ließen mir die Nachricht zukommen, natürlich inklusive Fotos und anderer Beweisen, dass er einen Schwachpunkt hatte. Genauer gesagt, eine Schwäche und zwar für eine Kollegin. Sie hieß Donna McStabbins und war Dozentin für Medizinalrecht. Mike war verliebt in sie, unglücklich verliebt, denn Donna war verheiratet und hatte zwei Kinder.  
Zwei süße kleine Lämmer...  
Nun, sie würden dem Spieß über der Flamme entgehen, ebenso wie Donna selbst, wenn Mike tat, was ihm der Brief befahl, den er kurz vor Beginn des Dramas in seinem Briefkasten finden würde.  
Kurz vorher, damit er nicht zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken hatte, aber auch nicht zu kurz, damit er den Schock überwinden und die Sache vernünftig hinbekommen würde.

Der Brief würde Fotos von seiner Angebeteten und deren Familie enthalten, Fotos auch in sehr familiären, ja, intimen Situationen, die klarmachten, dass sein heimlicher Auftraggeber immer genau wusste, wo die Betreffenden waren und was sie gerade taten.  
Und er würde genaue Anweisungen enthalten, was Mike zu tun hatte.  
Nichts Schlimmes, eigentlich gar nichts … nur an einem bestimmten Tage im Park „John Watson“ treffen, mit ins Barts nehmen und Sherlock als alten Freund aus Studientagen vorstellen.  
Daraus eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit Sherlock zu entwickeln, wäre für mich dann kein wirkliches Problem mehr, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Der Tag kam, da alle Vorbereitungen so weit wie nötig gediehen waren, und ich beschloss, Mike Stamford den Brief zukommen zu lassen, damit in drei Tagen des erste Aufeinandertreffen von Sherlock Holmes und „Dr. Watson“ stattfinden konnte.  
Da erfuhr ich zu meiner größten Freude, dass Sherlock einen Mitbewohner für eine Wohnung in der Baker Street suchte.  
Als hätte das Schicksal es gewollt, dass ich mein "Spiel" beginnen konnte.


	4. Studie in Pink - Teil 1

Heute war nun also der Tag, an dem ich in Sherlock Holmes' Leben treten wollte.  
Ich lebte nun schon einige Wochen in London und hatte ein kleines möbliertes Apartment bezogen, das zwar billig, aber für die mickrige Pension eines Army- Doktors immer noch zu teuer war. Diese Army- Pension war ein hervorragendes Argument, dass auch ich, „John Watson“, einen Mitbewohner suchte.

Ich besuchte zweimal wöchentlich eine Therapeutin, eine fürchterlich inkompetente Person.  
Nun gut, dass sie nur „John Watson“ sah und nicht hinter die Fassade blickte, war ja das, was ich wollte. Und, nun ja, ich spielte perfekt. Aber dass sie nicht mal erkannte, welche Hintergründe „John Watsons“ Trauma hatte, also wirklich. Ich dachte darüber nach, die Gute mal in ein paar einsamen und für sie qualvollen Stunden ein paar erschreckende Dinge über ihre eigene Psyche erfahren zu lassen... Manchmal gebe ich mich gerne solchen Fantasien hin.  
Nun, das konnte warten.

Heute nun war also der große Tag.  
Ich würde gleich diese unsägliche Frau noch einmal aufsuchen und dann auf dem Rückweg in einem Park in der Nähe des St. Bart's Mike Stamford treffen.  
Ich sah mich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Ja, alles schien perfekt. Und nicht zum ersten Mal dankte ich dem Himmel. Nein, an den glaube ich nicht. Also dankte ich dem Schicksal für mein so durchschnittliches, absolut harmloses und freundlich wirkendes Gesicht.  
Ich atmete durch und grinste selbstzufrieden mein Spiegelbild an.

Etwa eine Stunde später lief ich auf dem Rückweg von dieser Therapeutin durch den kleinen Park und konzentrierte mich auf die einzelnen Aspekte meiner Rolle. Es war ein sonniger Herbsttag und meine Laune war großartig, da die Vorfreude auf das Kommende mich komplett überflutete.  
Es fühlte sich an wie der Moment vor dem Sex, wenn eine schöne Frau oder ein schöner Mann, ich mache da keine Unterschiede, sich in einem Bett vor mir räkelt. Wenn er oder sie bereit ist, von mir gevögelt zu werden und die größte Ekstase zu erleben, nicht ahnend, dass diese kurze Zweisamkeit mit ihrem oder seinem Tode enden wird. Oh, wie ich das liebe...

Ich sah Mike Stamford schon von weitem. Er saß auf einer Bank und schien zu warten. Leicht nervös und willens, den, den er treffen würde, zu hassen.  
Ich lief bewusst an ihm vorüber.  
„Watson?“ hörte ich ihn hinter mir rufen.  
Ich drehte mich um.  
„Dr. John Watson?“  
Ich sah ihm ins Gesicht, lächelte ihn an und nickte ihm zu.  
„Dann sind Sie Mike Stamford?“  
Er winkte mich zu der Bank.  
„Setzen Sie sich, Dr. Watson. Bitte. Ich habe Kaffee besorgt...“  
Er zeigte auf zwei große Pappbecher an seiner Seite.  
Aha, er schien also Fragen stellen zu wollen... nun gut. Ich würde ein Auge darauf haben müssen, dass er in Zukunft nicht zu viel fragte.

Ich setzte mich. Da er nicht wusste, wie ich meinen Kaffee mochte, hatte er sich Zucker und Milch extra geben lassen. Ich mochte keinen Kaffee, denn wie alle zivilisierten Engländer bevorzugte ich Tee. Während ich also eher widerwillig meinen Kaffee herrichtete, hatte er nun Muße, mich zu betrachten.  
Er hatte, das war ihm geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben, nicht erwartet, so jemanden wie „John“ anzutreffen. So jemanden harmloses, dem die Bezeichnung „netter Kerl“ geradezu aus allen Poren sprang.  
Er war ausgesprochen verwirrt.

Als wir den ersten Schluck Kaffee genommen hatten und ich dabei mühevoll einen Schauer unterdrückt hatte, sprach er mich eher unsicher an:  
„Sie wissen... auch nicht, was das Ganze soll, oder?“  
Ich sah ihn fragend an.  
„Nun, ich... wissen Sie für mich ist es nicht ganz einfach, jemanden zu finden, der sich mit mir eine Wohnung teilt, und ich bekam den Tipp, mich an Sie zuwenden. Sie hätten vielleicht einen Rat für mich.“  
„Das stimmt schon,“ sagte er. „Ich kenne jemanden, der erst heute Morgen etwas ganz Ähnliches zu mir gesagt hat. 'Wer würde sich schon eine Wohnung mit mir teilen', das waren seine Worte.“  
Ich sah ihn interessiert an.  
„Und wer ist das?“  
Er zögerte, deswegen setzte ich nach:  
„Hören Sie, ich weiß, ich bin nicht der ideale Mitbewohner. Körperlich angeschlagen, und traumatisiert... hatte in Afghanistan einige unschöne Erlebnisse und habe nun Alpträume, Flashbacks und... . Also wenn Sie das ihrem Bekannten nicht zumuten wollen, dann sollte ich jetzt wohl gehen.“  
Ich machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
„Nein, warten Sie,“ rief er. „Es ist nur...“  
Er schluckte.  
„Ich habe den Auftrag bekommen, Sie ihm vorzustellen, als einen alten Bekannten von mir und ich verstehe nicht, warum. Und von wem.“

_Von mir, Schätzchen... und es wäre besser für dich, wenn du tust, was ich dir anweise..._

„Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, Mr. Stamford.“  
„Nun,“ sagte er, „er ist... speziell... Sie werden sehen. Vielleicht... ja das wäre möglich... vielleicht ist der Auftrag von seinem Bruder... er beschwert sich immer, der würde ihn viel zu sehr kontrollieren...“  
Ja, das gefiel mir. Sollte er nur glauben, Sherlocks Bruder, über den ich natürlich auch so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, würde dahinter stecken. Trotzdem war Sherlock's Bruder noch eine große Unbekannte in meiner Gleichung. Denn was ich heraus gefunden hatte war nicht viel und das Wenige sehr bersorgniserregend.

Er erhob sich.  
„Egal. Kommen Sie, Dr. Watson. Was auch immer dahinter steckt, es tut ja niemandem weh. Ich werde sie zu ihm bringen.“  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit mir in Richtung des St. Barts.  
Ich lief neben ihm her und spürte das Fieber durch meine Venen pulsieren. Ich, John Hamish Moriarty, würde nun endlich Sherlock Holmes gegenüber treten. Ich, sein Erzfeind, sein Erzrivale, von dem er noch nichts wusste, aber es bald würde.

Die nächsten Monate... oder vielleicht Jahre?... würde ich jeden Augenblick des Tages unter Spannung verbringen...  
Endlich eine Zeit, in der die Langeweile in meinem Leben keinen Platz haben würde.  
Oh, es war Weihnachten!  
Wenn das Glöckchen klingelt und man weiß: Gleich treten wir durch die Tür in die festlich geschmückte Wohnstube und dann werden die Geschenke ausgepackt!

Mike führte mich durch den Eingang in den Lehrtrakt des Hospitals und führte mich durch einige Gänge und Flure.  
Dann standen wir endlich vor der Tür des Labors, in dem ER gerade tätig war.  
Während Mike die Hand hob, um zu klopfen, stieß ich in meinem Inneren einen freudigen Kampfschrei aus.

„Das Spiel kann beginnen!“


	5. Studie in Pink - Teil 2

Wir betraten das Labor und dort stand er.

Er hantierte mit einer Pipette und er war... beeindruckend.  
Hochkonzentriert bei der Arbeit und doch sah ich ihm an, dass sein Geist seine Umgebung genauestens scannte. So auch Mike, aber vor allem mich, den ihm Unbekannten. Diese hellwache Aufmerksamkeit war... ja... sexy.

Außerdem sah er verdammt gut aus.  
Natürlich kannte ich sein Aussehen von Fotos und Videos, aber ich hatte mich bewusst bisher von ihm ferngehalten. Nun stand ich ihm also das erste Mal leibhaftig gegenüber.  
Seine Augen, von so undefinierbarer Farbe. Hell und leuchtend.  
Seine seidigen, schwarzen Locken.  
Aber vor allem seine Wangenknochen. Oh diese Wangenknochen...

Ja, das gute alte Spiel „Ich fick dich, bis du den Verstand verlierst und dann verlierst du dein Leben,“ war in diesem Augenblick mehr als nur verlockend.  
Aber nein, ich hatte mit ihm Anderes vor, also riss ich mich zusammen.

Ich sah Mike an.  
„Ganz anders hier als zu meiner Zeit,“ sagte ich und warf ihm damit den Ball zu.  
Er lachte gequält.  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung...“  
Er spielte es gut, dass ich sein alter Bekannter wäre. Nun, das war auch besser für ihn.

Sherlock ließ sich von seiner Arbeit nicht ablenken.  
„Mike? Borgen sie mir Ihr Handy?“  
Das waren die ersten Worte, die ich von seiner Stimme hörte. So ein wunderbarer, dunkler Bariton.  
Sexy, verdammt Sexy.  
Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein.  
Ja, die nächsten Monate würden in mehr als einer Hinsicht aufregend werden.

Mike reagierte verlegen. Er fühlte sich in der gesamten Situation nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Gott sei Dank kümmerte Sherlock sich gerade nicht um ihn. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Tätigkeit... und auf mich.  
Ich spürte es mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.  
Es waren entscheidende Augenblicke.  
Jetzt würde es sich zum ersten Mal zeigen, ob es mir gelingen würde, Sherlock Holmes an der Nase herum zu führen.  
Nicht, dass ich eine Sekunde daran zweifelte, immerhin reden wir hier von mir, Moriarty, dem intelligentesten Menschen auf der gesamten Erde.

„Oh, Sorry, ich hab mein Handy nicht hier, hab's wohl noch in der Manteltasche,“ sagte Mike.  
„Nehmen Sie doch das Festnetz.“  
Sherlock sah nicht mal auf.  
„Ich texte lieber,“ knurrte er.  
Jetzt war mein Augenblick.  
„Hier nehmen sie meines,“ sagte ich und reichte ihm das Handy, dass ich mir für „John Watson“ zugelegt hatte und für Sherlock Holmes entsprechend präpariert hatte.  
Er nahm es entgegen.  
„Danke.“

Mike stellte mich vor.  
„Ein alter Freund von mir, John Watson.“  
Ein Seitenblick von Sherlock auf mich.  
„Afghanistan oder Irak?“  
Oh, er war gut und enttäuschte mich nicht. Er SAH, was er sehen sollte.  
„Was?!“ reagierte ich pflichtschuldig.  
„Ich fragte, welcher Krieg? Afghanistan oder Irak?“  
„Ähm... Afghanistan. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber woher wussten sie...?“

Wir wurde von Molly, dem Lämmchen, unterbrochen, das ihm einen Kaffee brachte und irgendetwas Unwichtiges über Lippenstift blökte.

 

„Wie stehen Sie zu Geigen?“

_Oh Sherlock, du bist großartig. Du reagierst genau, wie ich es vorausgesehen habe._

„Wie bitte?“  
„Nun, es kommt vor, dass ich mitten in der Nacht Geige spiele, wenn ich nachdenken muss und tagelang nicht rede. Mitglieder einer Wohngemeinschaft sollten das Schlimmste voneinander wissen, meinen Sie nicht?“

_Ja! Großartig._

Ich sah kurz fragend hinüber zu Mike und dann sofort zu meinem Objekt der Begierde zurück.  
"Wer sagte etwas von einer Wohngemeinschaft?"  
Mike grinste und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Nun,“ sagte Sherlock, „ich habe Mike heute morgen erzählt, dass ich eine Mitbewohner suche. Und jetzt stellt er mir einen alten Bekannten vor, der gerade vom Militärdienst aus Afghanistan zurück ist. Nicht schwer, daraus die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen, oder?“

_Wie recht du hast, mein Darling!_

„Woher wussten Sie das mit Afghanistan?“  
Er ging nicht auf meine Frage ein.  
„Ich habe da ein Auge auf eine Wohnung in der Innenstadt geworfen, zusammen sollten wir sie uns leisten können. Wir treffen uns morgen um 19 Uhr dort. So, und nun muss ich gehen... habe meine Reitgerte in der Pathologie vergessen.“  
Innerlich musste ich grinsen. Er war schon speziell, ja und ich würde viel Freude mit ihm haben.

„Warten Sie!“ rief ich. „War es das jetzt?!“  
Sherlock drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal mit einem dramatischen Schwung seines langen Mantels um.  
„War das was?“  
„Naja... wir kennen uns gerade ein paar Minuten und gehen uns eine Wohnung ansehen?“  
Sherlock lächelte verschmitzt und sorgte damit für wohlige Schauer in meinem Inneren.  
„Ja. Problem?“

Natürlich wusste ich, wo die Wohnung lag. Selbstverständlich. Aber John Watson würde es nicht wissen und er würde so etwas durchaus als problematisch empfinden, also hakte ich nach.  
„Hören Sie, wir beide wisse nichts voneinander. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir uns treffen. Ich kenne nicht mal Ihren Namen!“  
Ich war aufgeregt.  
Jetzt würde er los legen und mich „deduzieren.“ Er würde zeigen, was er drauf hat.  
Und für mich würde sich zeigen, ob meine ganze Vorbereitung sich gelohnt hatte.

_Oh Baby, komm, tu es für mich! Zeig mir, was du kannst!_


	6. Studie in Pink - Teil 3

„Ich weiß, dass Sie in Afghanistan waren. Sie sind dort verwundet worden und daher wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie haben einen Bruder, den Sie nicht um Hilfe bitten, weil Sie nicht gut mit ihm auskommen. Er ist vermutlich Alkoholiker. Und er hat vor kurzem seine Frau verlassen. Ihr Therapeut denkt, dass Ihr Hinken psychosomatisch ist und das zu Recht. Das genügt doch für den Anfang, meinen Sie nicht?“

Wieder schwang sein Mantel geradezu kunstvoll, als er sich erneut zur Tür wandte.  
Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah mich an.  
„Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und die Adresse ist 221B Baker Street.“  
Er zwinkerte mir zu, selbstsicher, charmant und arrogant zu gleich und trat dann mit großen Schritten in den Flur.  
Oh, er war in der Tat großartig.  
Ich machte große Augen und stieß ein erstauntes „Puhhh“ aus.  
Mike grinste und sagte auf meinen Blick hin: „Ja, er ist immer so.“

 

Ich nutzte die Zeit bis zum nächsten Abend, um mich über die Aktivitäten des „Taxifahrers“ auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.  
„Der Taxifahrer“ war ein Mörder, der im Moment in London in meinem Auftrag relativ wahllos Leute umbrachte und das ganze als Suizide tarnte. Auf eine ziemlich raffinierte Art und Weise natürlich, denn das Ganze war ja auch meine Idee gewesen. Es war sozusagen mein Einstandsgeschenk für Sherlock, denn ich wusste, früher oder später würde die Polizei ihn hinzuziehen.  
Gleichzeitig gab ich Instruktionen über den weiteren Verlauf.

 

Pünktlich zur gewünschten Zeit stand ich vor der angegebenen Adresse. Ich hatte gerade den Türklopfer betätigt, als ein Taxi hielt und Sherlock Holmes mit seinem wehenden Mantel ausstieg.  
Wir begrüßten uns und er bot mir an, ihn Sherlock zu nennen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine ältere Dame, die Sherlock mit "Mrs. Hudson" begrüßte und die offensichtlich die Vermieterin war, trat heraus. Sie begrüßte Sherlock herzlich. Sie schien ihn sehr zu mögen. Sherlock hatte mir schon erzählt, dass er die Wohnung billiger bekam, da er ihr mal einen unschätzbaren Gefallen getan hatte.

Die Wohnung war ein einziges Chaos, und während ich als John Watson etwas erschrocken dreinschaute als sich herausstellte, dass der ganze herumstehende Krempel Sherlock gehörte, war ich innerlich dabei zu kichern.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Dr. Watson Anlass, regelrecht entsetzt zu schauen, während mein innerer Jim sich stattdessen lachend am Boden rollte als Mrs. Hudson sagte:  
„Dr. Watson, dort oben gibt es ein zweites Schlafzimmer. Wenn Sie denn ein Zweites brauchen.“

_Wenn es nach mir geht, nicht..._

„Natürlich brauchen wir ein zweites Schlafzimmer!“  
Daraufhin nuschelte die Dame etwas von den verheirateten schwulen Mietern ihrer Nachbarin und lächelte wissend.  
Das Alles versprach, sehr amüsant zu werden.

 

Mrs. Hudson wuselte durch die Wohnung, legte hier etwas an seinen Platz, räumte dort etwas zurecht, als sie schließlich die Tageszeitung in der Hand hielt.  
„Sagen Sie, Sherlock, diese Selbstmorde, es sind drei bisher.. ist das nicht etwas, was Sie untersuchen sollten?“  
„Es sind vier,“ sagte Sherlock und schaute aus dem Fenster. Am flackernden Licht erkannte ich, dass dort unten ein Polizeiauto stehen musste.  
„Es sind vier und es muss etwas anders sein als sonst. Andernfalls würde Lestrade nicht zu mir kommen.“

Im nächsten Moment stürmte auch schon besagter Detektive Inspector Gregory Lestrade ins Zimmer.  
Sherlock begrüßte ihn mit dem Wort: „Wo?“  
„Brixton, Lauriston Gardens.“  
„Und was ist anders an diesem? Wenn da nichts wäre, würden Sie mich nicht holen.“  
„Es wurde nie etwas Schriftliches hinterlassen. Diesmal schon. Sherlock, werden Sie uns helfen?“  
„Habe ich wieder mit Anderson zu tun?“  
„Ich fürchte ja.“  
Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Dann sagte er zu Lestrade:  
„Ich komme nach, fahren Sie schon einmal vor!“  
Lestrade nickte und war auch schon wieder die Treppe hinab.

Ich war kurz davor, innerlich vor Aufregung zu zittern, während ich äußerlich ruhig blieb. Es war wieder einmal ein ganz entscheidender Augenblick. Würde Sherlock mich mitnehmen? Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen, das wäre der Sache nicht zuträglich gewesen.  
Trotzdem war ich neugierig, was schriftlich hinterlassen worden war. Was hatte der Taxifahrer übersehen? Es war im Grunde egal, der Taximann war nichts weiter als eine Puppe, die ich am Faden tanzen ließ.  
Und wenn ich sie nicht mehr benötigte, würde ich den Faden durchtrennen.  
Dennoch...

Kaum war Lestrade verschwunden, stieß Sherlock eine Art Freudenschrei aus und rief:  
„Oh Mrs. Hudson, vier Suizide in Folge und jetzt eine Nachricht! Es ist Weihnachten!“  
Ich war die Selbstbeherrschung in Person, als er diese Formulierung benutzte, die auch ich gerne gebrauchte...  
Ja, Sherlock und ich würden viel Spaß miteinander haben.

Er wollte gerade die Treppe hinab stürmen, da drehte er sich zu mir um.  
„John, Sie sind Arzt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ein Guter?“  
„Der Beste.“ Ja ich weiß, mein Hang zum Angeben wird mich noch mal in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Aber was soll ich machen, wenn ich nun mal tatsächlich der Beste bin...  
„Sie waren im Krieg und haben wahrscheinlich viele Verletzungen und viele gewaltsame Tode gesehen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Sind in Gefahr geraten?“  
„Ja. Mehr als ein Mal. Es reicht für ein ganzes Leben und darüber hinaus.“  
Sherlock grinste.  
„Wollen Sie mehr davon?“  
„Bei Gott, ja!“ rief ich, der abenteuerlustige John Watson und lief ihm hinterher, als er die Treppe hinunter stürzte.

Bevor er das Haus verließ, rief er seiner Vermieterin zu:  
„Mrs. Hudson, das Spiel hat begonnen!“

_Oh, wie recht du doch hast, dachte ich. Wie verdammt recht du doch hast._

Es war eine adrenalingeschwängerte Situation und ich genoss sie zutiefst. Vor allem genoss ich aber, dass meine ganze Planerei genau zum erwünschten Ziel zu führen schien.  
Man konnte es nicht bestreiten: ich war eben doch verdammt gut in dem, was ich tat.


	7. Studie in Pink - Teil 4

Sherlock gelang es sofort, ein Taxi zu bekommen und wir stiegen ein.  
Ein Taxi..., ein wenig Ironie schwang in der Situation schon mit..

Ich wusste, wer er war und was er tat, selbstredend. Aber als John Watson konnte ich es nicht wissen. Also schaute ich ihn auf eine Weise fragend an, sodass er nicht umhin konnte zu sagen:  
„Was möchten Sie wissen?“  
„Sherlock, warum zieht die Polizei Sie zu einem ungelösten Fall hinzu?“  
„Weil sie weiß, dass ich ihn lösen werde.“  
Er schmunzelte.  
„Aber,“ sagte ich, „die Polizei zieht keine Amateure hinzu.“  
„Stimmt,“ sagte er. „Allerdings bin ich Consulting Detektive, der einzige Weltweit. Ich habe den Beruf erfunden.“  
Und dann zeigte er mir, was er konnte.

Er erklärte mir, woran er gestern im Labor die „Fakten“ über mich erkannt zu haben glaubte.  
Mein Haarschnitt, meine Haltung... er hatte es wie gewünscht als militärisch geprägt erkannt.  
Meine Bemerkung zu Mike hatte ihm vorgegaukelt, dass ich am Barts ausgebildet worden sei. Also Militärarzt.  
Die Sonnenbräune, nur Gesicht und Hände, ließen ihn auf den Auslandseinsatz schließen.  
Perfekt.  
Ich gab mir innerlich ein „High Five“.

Er fuhr fort.  
Das Handy, modern, mit teurem Schnickschnack, passt nicht zu einem Militärarzt mit magerer Pension... also ein Geschenk.  
Ein naher Verwandter, zu modern für einen Vater und vermutlich kein Cousin, auch das begründete er.  
Er schloss aus der Gravur „Von Clara für Harry“, den Schrammen, der zerkratzten Ladebuchse sowie dem relativ neuen Modell, genau so wie ich es geplant hatte, auf meinen alkoholkrankender Bruder, der sich wegen der Trinkerei kurz zuvor von seiner Frau getrennt hätte.

Er war brillant in seinen Schlussfolgerungen.  
Ich war absolut brillant in dem gewesen, was ich ihm da zum Fraß vorgeworfen hatte.  
Ich holte tief Luft und sagte:  
„Das... war wirklich eindrucksvoll.“  
Und zum ersten Mal hatte ich, Jim, die gleiche Meinung wie ich, Dr. Watson.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich in dem Moment meine Genialität feierte.  
Dann schaute ich zu Sherlock hinüber, der ausgesprochen selbstgefällig grinste.  
Meine Laune verfinsterte sich.  
Niemand außer mir hatte so selbstgefällig zu sein. Niemand, auch nicht er!  
Ich bin brillant, ich bin genial und niemand hat...  
Als wir aus dem Taxi stiegen und er mich auch noch fragte:  
„Lag ich mit irgendetwas falsch?“, in der sicheren Erwartung, dass er selbstverständlich mit gar nichts falsch lag konnte ich nicht anders, als ganz spontan eine Kleinigkeit zu ändern.  
Ich sagte:  
„Es war alles richtig, nur... Harry steht für Harriet. Sie ist meine Schwester.“  
„Schwester! Verdammt...“ Sein Grinsen entgleiste ihm.  
Gut so.

Niemand kratzt meine Genialität an. Niemand.

Okay, okay, das war unnötig gewesen und ich sollte aufpassen, dass ich nicht durch solche Aktionen meine ganze Planung gefährdete. Nun, Johns Bruder existierte bisher nur virtuell. Ihn in eine Schwester zu verwandeln, war letztendlich kein großes Problem.  
Trotzdem. John Hamish „Jim“ Moriarty, dachte ich, du bist ein genialer Planer, nur manchmal geht einfach dein Temperament mit dir durch.

Die nächste halbe Stunde hatte ich Zeit, weitere Personen des Dramas kennenzulernen. DI Lestrade, der ja vorhin nur kurz durch die Wohnung in der Bakerstreet gerauscht war; Sergeant Donovan, die es wagte Sherlock, der ja immerhin fast so genial war wie ich, einen Freak zu nennen; Anderson, der... nun, ich konnte nach wenigen Worten dieses … Menschen... verstehen, dass Sherlock ihn ansah als wäre er ein Stinktier mit Syphilis.  
Und ich konnte im Verlauf des Abends erneut Sherlocks Deduktionen erleben.  
Es war faszinierend.

Wie er herausfand, dass die Frau aus Cardiff stammte; dass sie Liebhaber hatte; dass sie über Nacht in London bleiben wollte, dass das Wort, was sie versucht hatte vor ihrem Tode in den Holzboden zu kratzen der Name „Rachel“ war; dass es einen Koffer geben musste.  
Ich war so stolz auf ihn.  
Nun gut, ich, Moriarty, hätte ihm noch ein paar mehr Details nennen können. Als Dr. Watson stellte ich jedoch nur die Todesursache und ein paar unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten fest.

Wie ich es ihm angewiesen hatte, hatte der Taxifahrer den Koffer der Frau mitgenommen und auf einem Müllplatz deponiert.  
Ich war gespannt, ob Sherlock ihn finden würde und ob er herausfinden würde, was darin fehlte, nämlich ihr Handy, das, wiederum auf meine Anweisung hin, beim Taximann geblieben war.  
Und natürlich fand Sherlock es heraus.  
Aber bis es soweit war, war er erst mal ohne mich vom Tatort abgerauscht.  
Er hatte mich einfach dort stehen lassen.

_Sherlock, Sherlock, das ist sehr ungezogen von dir... am liebsten würde ich dir solche Unarten gehörig austreiben..._

Nun ja, ich verabschiedete mich und begab mich auf die Suche nach einem Taxi.  
Ich war versucht, den Taximann anzurufen bzw. über die Taxizentrale genau seinen Wagen zu bestellen.  
Das wäre doch eine herrliche Ironie gewesen, mich von dem gedungenen Mörder nach Hause fahren zu lassen... man stelle sich vor, der würde mich, Moriarty, als nächstes Opfer auserwählen.... das konnte leicht passieren, denn er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wer ich war und kannte mein Gesicht nicht... und mit meinem harmlosen Aussehen und meinem Hinken wäre ich in seinen Augen sicher ein leichtes Opfer.  
Es wäre doch zu komisch gewesen.

Ich hatte gerade mein Handy gezückt als die Telefonzelle, neben der ich mich gerade befand, zu klingeln begann.  
Ich zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ging ich hinein und nahm den Hörer ab.  
„Dr. John Watson?“  
„Ja?“  
„Steigen Sie in den Wagen!“  
Ein schwarzer Wagen hielt am Straßenrand. Eine beeindruckende Limousine.  
Ein neuer Mitspieler auf dem Schachbrett?  
Nun, das sollte mir recht sein, es war ohnehin nicht zu bezweifeln, dass ich in diesem Spiel der weiße König war. Denn die Farbe Weiß ist die, die auf Grund des Vorteils des ersten Zuges wesentlich häufiger gewinnt.  
Und ich würde gewinnen.  
Wer immer diesen Wagen geschickt hatte, konnte bestenfalls ein Bauer sein.


	8. Studie in Pink - Teil 5

Der Wagen fuhr mit mir kreuz und quer durch die Stadt und brachte mich schließlich zu einem Lagerhaus am Stadtrand.  
Ich wusste genau wo ich war, schließlich kenne ich London wie meine Westentasche. Auch wenn ich international tätig bin, London ist mein Hauptquartier und hier kenne ich mich aus.  
Als ich ausstieg war mir sofort klar, wer da in der spärlich beleuchteten, schmutzigen Halle vor mir stand.  
Mycroft, Sherlocks Bruder.

Der war tatsächlich eine noch unbekannte Größe in meinem Spiel. Aber das machte es ja so spannend, nicht wahr? Seit ich gestern vormittag in Sherlocks Leben getreten war, hatte ich mich noch nicht eine Sekunde gelangweilt und das war ja schließlich genau das, was ich wollte.

Dennoch. Als Mycroft dort vor mir stand, in seinem edlen Anzug von erstklassiger Qualität und mit seinem Gehabe, spürte ich, dass es durchaus Faktoren gab, die es mir schwer machen konnten die Rolle als John Watson vor aller Augen professionell durchzustehen und mich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen konnten.  
Oh nein. Ich meinte damit nicht etwa Mycroft und seinen ebenfalls messerscharfen Verstand. Auch nicht die Tatsache, dass ihm, da er für die Regierung arbeitete, wohl die ein oder andere Möglichkeit zur Verfügung stand.  
Nein, ich meinte die Tatsache, dass ich als John Watson nicht meine gewohnte hochwertige, maßgeschneiderte Bekleidung tragen konnte. Ich war es gewohnt, Anzüge aus luxuriösen Stoffen und von exzellentem Schnitt zu tragen.  
Statt dessen blieben mir als John Watson nur billige Jeans und Shirts, ganz zu schweigen, von diesen unsäglichen Strickpullovern.  
Bei dem Gedanken, dass sich das die nächsten Monate so durchziehen würde, lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich hatte vor mir Zeit zu lassen, bis ich Sherlocks Tod verursachen würde. Doch in diesem Augenblick gab ich mir selbst die Erlaubnis es notfalls vorzuziehen, wenn ich denn diese Kleidung gar nicht mehr würde ertragen können.

Erst einmal musste ich mich nun aber mit Mycroft auseinander setzen.  
Gut. Das konnte für mich durchaus eine Herausforderung werden, weil ich einfach nicht so viel über ihn wusste.  
Apropos Wissen – ich, John Watson, wusste natürlich gar nicht, wer da eigentlich vor mir stand.  
„Hören Sie, wer immer Sie sind, diese Sache mit der Telefonzelle war albern. Sie hätten mich auch auf meinem Handy anrufen können.“  
„Nun Dr. Watson, wenn man der Aufmerksamkeit von Sherlock Holmes entgehen wil lernt man, ungewöhnliche Wege zu gehen.“

_Oh Mycroft, das trifft genauso gut zu, wenn man genau diese Aufmerksamkeit erregen möchte._

„Sie sehen nicht sehr verängstigt aus,“ sagte er.  
„Sie sehen nicht beängstigend aus,“ antwortete ich. Es war ein spannendes Spiel. Jede Sekunde musste ich neu abwägen, wie ich mich ihm darstellen wollte. Wie ich ihn dazu brachte, das in mir zu sehen, was er sehen sollte.

„Ach ja,“ sagte er und lächelte ein eiskaltes Lächeln, dem man ansah wie falsch es war. DAS kann ich besser.  
„Die Tapferkeit des Soldaten. Tapferkeit ist bei weitem die netteste Umschreibung für Dummheit, finden Sie nicht?“  
„Hören Sie,“ fragte ich. „Wer sind Sie?“ Ich war gespannt, ob er aus der Deckung kommen würde.  
„Eine interessierte Partei.“  
„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie sein Freund sind?“  
„Freund, ha. Sie haben ihn erlebt. Was meinen Sie, wie viele Freunde er hat? Nein, ich bin das, was bei Sherlock Holmes einem Freund am nächsten kommt. Ich bin sein Feind. Er würde mich vermutlich als Erzfeind bezeichnen.“

Wie lächerlich. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie ein wirklicher John Watson diese absurde Situation empfinden würde. Vermutlich würde er Mycroft für etwas halten, was ich von mir zu sein behaupte: ein kriminelles Mastermind.  
Mein Handy gab den Signalton für SMS von sich.  
Es war Sherlock.  
„Bakerstreet. Kommen Sie, wenn es passt. SH“  
Mycroft sah mich fragend an. Ich gedachte jedoch nicht, auf die unausgesprochene Frage zu reagieren.

„Hören Sie,“ sagte ich. „Sagen Sie mir einfach, was Sie von mir wollen.“  
„Haben Sie vor, die Zusammenarbeit mit Sherlock Holmes zu vertiefen?“  
„Ich mag mich irren, aber ich denke, das geht Sie nichts an.“  
Er lächelte immer noch.  
„Dr. Watson, wenn Sie tatsächlich einziehen in die...,“ er zückte ein kleines Notizbuch, „221 B Baker Street, dann könnte ich Ihnen monatlich eine bestimmte Summe zahlen, um Ihnen den Alltag zu erleichtern.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Nun, Sie sind nicht reich. Sie könnten es gebrauchen, nicht wahr?“  
„Welche Gegenleistung würden Sie verlangen?“  
„Informationen. Nichts dramatisches. Halten sie mich einfach auf dem Laufenden über Sherlocks Alltag. Wissen Sie, ich sorge mich um ihn. Fortwährend.“

Innerlich grinste ich. Dieser Mycroft war ganz nach meinem Geschmack.  
Er hatte das Ganze geschickt angestellt. Aus seiner Sicht konnte er in dieser Situation nicht verlieren.  
Entweder bekam er Informationen. Das war gut, dann wäre er auf dem Laufenden.  
Oder aber John Watson würde ablehnen. Dann wüsste er zumindest, das sein Bruder jemand Loyales an seiner Seite hätte.  
Klug gedacht.  
Dumm nur, dass ich, John Watson, eben eigentlich John Moriarty war und als solcher rieb ich mir die Hände. Eine herrlich verzwickte Situation, die ich noch weidlich für mich ausnützen würde.

Erneut ertönte mein Handy.  
“Wenn es gerade nicht passt, kommen Sie trotzdem. SH“  
Es war an der Zeit für mich, das hier zu beenden.  
Ich gab also den loyalen Mann.  
„Nein,“ sagte ich, „und bevor Sie jetzt mit einer noch so hohen Summe kommen – nein.“  
Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen.

Da zeigte Mycroft, dass er mir durchaus würde gefährlich werden können.  
„Dr. Watson, Sie scheinen sehr schnell sehr loyal zu sein. Nun gut, es ist Ihre Sache. Sie sollten sich allerdings im klaren sein, warum Sie so schnell auf seiner Seite stehen. Ihre linke Hand verrät Sie.“  
Ich drehte mich zurück zu ihm.  
Meine linke Hand.  
Der Tremor. Den hatte ich, verdammt noch mal vergessen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, mich, MICH!, aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Ihre Therapeutin hält den Tremor für die Folgen einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung. Sie glaubt, er wird ausgelöst durch Erinnerungen an den Krieg. Feuern Sie sie. Sie stehen im Augenblick unter Stress und Ihre Hand ist absolut ruhig. Sie fürchten den Krieg nicht, Dr. Watson. Sie vermissen ihn.“  
Oh Mann. Ich mache nie Fehler.  
Hier hatte ich ein paar Augenblicke lang geglaubt, einen gemacht zu haben.  
Aber mein Unterbewusstsein hatte wohl kurz das Ruder in die Hand genommen und es genau richtig gemacht.  
Es war KEIN Fehler gewesen, den Tremor zu „vergessen“.

Ich sah Mycroft mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an, bevor ich mich wieder umdrehte. Ich wollte die Lagerhalle verlassen, doch er rief mir nach:  
„Steigen Sie ein. Der Wagen bringt Sie, wohin auch immer Sie möchten!“  
Nun, das tat ich dann und ließ mich zuerst zur Baker Street bringen.  
Das Spiel ging weiter.


	9. Studie in Pink - Teil 6

Auf der Fahrt überlegte ich ob es jetzt sinnvoll sei, direkt in die Baker Street zu fahren.  
Hatte ich Sherlock schon da, wo ich ihn haben wollte?  
Da ertönte erneut mein Handysignal.  
„Könnte gefährlich werden!“  
Ich grinste. Ja, hatte ich. Er schätzte mich offenbar so ein, wie er mich einschätzen sollte. Also auf in den Kampf.

Erneut konnte ich seine Fähigkeit im Deduzieren bewundern. Er war gut, oh ja, das war er.  
Er hatte den Koffer gefunden, der jetzt in seiner, unserer?, Wohnung stand. Er hatte das Fehlen des Handys entdeckt und daraus geschlossen, dass es beim Mörder sein musste.  
Er ließ mich, und darüber amüsierte ich mich sehr, eine Nachricht mit der Sicherheit an das Handy schreiben, dass der Mörder sie lesen würde.

_Ja, Sherlock, das wird er. Dafür habe ich gesorgt._

In der Nachricht gab ich mich auf sein Bitten, nein, seine Anweisung hin als das letzte Opfer aus und behauptete, nur ohnmächtig gewesen zu sein. Ich bestellte den Mörder nach 22 Northumberland Street.  
Und schon zog Sherlock sich den Mantel über und mich aus der Wohnung.

Kurze Zeit später standen wir vor einem kleinen Restaurant namens Angelos. Dort suchte er uns einen Tisch mit gutem Blick auf die angegebene Adresse.  
Der Wirt, Angelo, reichte uns die Karten. „Hier, falls Sie Hunger haben. Sherlock, das Essen geht wie immer aufs Haus, für Sie und Ihr Date.“  
„Hey,“ protestierte ich, „ich bin nicht sein Date!“  
Sherlocks Blick lag kurz auf mir, bevor er sich wieder dem Fenster zu wandte. In den wenigen Sekunden sah ich, wie sich eine Art Schatten über seine Augen zu legen schien.

Okay Moriarty, jetzt müssen wir mal gedanklich sortieren was hier gerade geschieht, dachte ich, während Angelo auf mich ein plapperte. Er erzählte mir, wie Sherlock ihn vor einer langen Haftstrafe bewahrt hatte.  
Sowohl Mrs. Hudson, die ja angezweifelt hatte dass wir ein zweites Schlafzimmer brauchten, als auch Angelo schienen völlig selbstverständlich davon auszugehen, dass ich Sherlocks Date war. Sie schienen also zu glauben, oder wohl eher zu wissen, das er schwul war oder zumindest dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt. Denn wir wissen ja, dass die menschliche Sexualität weitaus mehr als nur schwarz und weiß zu bieten hat.  
Zwei Menschen, die Sherlock offenbar lange und gut kannten.  
Man konnte also durchaus annehmen, dass das zutreffend war.  
Der dunkle Schatten war über Sherlocks Augen gehuscht sobald ich abgestritten hatte, sein Date zu sein.

Wenn man das so zusammenfasste gab es nur einen Schluss: Er war interessiert an mir.  
Oh sweet Jesus, es war tatsächlich Weihnachten.

Damit hatte ich ihn an einem unerwarteten, aber sehr willkommenen Angelhaken und das Spiel versprach, noch besser zu werden als erhofft.  
Wie jetzt also das Gespräch auf das Thema Freund / Freundin bringen?  
Während Angelo eine Kerze auf unsere Tisch stellte mit den Worten „Das macht es romantischer!“ und ich noch mal rief: „Ich bin nicht sein Date, okay?“ legte ich mir meine Strategie zurecht.

„Hören Sie, Sherlock, so was wie Erzfeinde... gibt es das überhaupt? Normale Menschen haben so etwas nicht...“  
Er sah mich an.  
„Aha. Und was haben normale Menschen dann?“  
„Freunde... Leute die sie mögen... Leute die sie nicht so mögen. Eine Freundin, einen Freund vielleicht...“  
„Langweilig,“ sagte er und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Sie haben also keine Freundin?“ fragte ich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Schwingungen, die jetzt gerade hier an unserem Tisch herrschten so intensiv waren, dass sie beinahe für alle Anderen im Raum sichtbar sein müssten.  
„Freundin? Nein. Das ist nicht mein Gebiet.“  
Ich grinste innerlich.  
„Dann vielleicht einen Freund? Was im Ürigen völlig in Ordnung wäre....“  
„Natürlich wäre es das,“ sagte er barsch.  
„Oh,“ sagte ich scheinbar wie nebenbei. „Dann sind Sie also ungebunden, wie ich.“ Und ich senkte meinen Blick interessiert in die Speisekarte.  
„Ja,“ sagte er. „Gut. Ähmmm... Ihr Interesse ehrt mich...“

_Okay, Johnnyboy. Zeit, die Sache klarzustellen._

Ich genoss diesen Moment.  
Ich errötete. Ja natürlich kann ich das auf Kommando. Ich bin Moriarty, ich kann so etwas. Ich kann genau so gut auf Kommando weinen oder bei Bedarf in Ohnmacht fallen (für einen genau vorausbestimmten Zeitraum...). Diese Dinge sind unerlässlich, wenn man eine solche Sache wie die hier erfolgreich durchziehen will.  
„Nein, oh... nein, Sherlock, ich bin nicht …. interessiert... wie gesagt ich bin nicht schwul.”  
Er errötete nun auch. Er, der große Sherlock Holmes... ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich die Situation gerade genoss.  
„Oh,“ antwortete er, „das ist gut... ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet und habe gar keine Zeit für...“  
„Gut,“ sagte ich, „gut.“  
Sein Blick verdunkelte sich erneut.

Ich habe keine Gefühle für andere Menschen. Liebe, Mitgefühl... pah.  
Aber ich erkenne diese Dinge.  
Und es war klar, vollkommen klar, dass Sherlock deutliches Interesse an mir hatte. Allen anders lautenden Worten zu Trotz.  
Und natürlich würde ich das für mich ausnutzen. Oh ja.  
Ich grinste.

Es war ja nun so, das ich überhaupt nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, noch heute Abend mit Sherlock im Bett zu landen, und „Beziehung“ zu spielen. Der Gedanke daran, eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung vorzutäuschen, die selbst den Partner in der Beziehung täuschte und dabei zu meinem Vergnügen eine Menge Sex beinhalten würde, gefiel mir außerordentlich gut.  
Allerdings würde ich Sherlock einfach besser nach meiner Pfeife tanzen lassen können, wenn ich ihn am langen Arm verhungern ließ. Ich hatte vor, das zwischen uns eine immer präsente, nie wirklich ausgesprochene sexuelle Spannung herrschen sollte. Die zwar im Hintergrund blieb, aber eben immer fühlbar war.  
Das war ein wunderbares Instrument, um mit Sherlock spielen zu können.

Ich war fast ein klein wenig enttäuscht, dass er es mir so leicht machte.


	10. Studie in Pink - Teil 7

Kurze Zeit später fuhr ein Taxi vor und Sherlock schien eine Erleuchtung zu haben.  
Er stürzte wie immer ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Lokal und ich rannte hinterher.

Als ich hinter ihm die Straße entlang sprintete fiel mir auf, dass ich meine verdammte Krücke am Tisch hatte stehen lassen.  
Ich hatte sie schlichtweg vergessen.  
Ein Fehler? Keineswegs.  
Ich bin Moriarty, ich mache keine Fehler.  
Wenn so etwas geschieht, dann hat mein Unterbewusstsein einen guten Grund dafür.  
Ich wollte das psychosomatische Hinken ja so gestalten, dass es nach und nach durch die Begegnung mit Sherlock besser werden und verschwinden würde. Nun, mein Geist hatte wohl über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden (welch ein Wortspiel, ja, auch darin bin ich gut!), dass es besser wäre wenn das Ganze deutlich schneller vonstatten ginge.

Wir sprinteten durch Gassen, über Feuertreppen und dunkle Hinterhöfe.  
Sherlock schien die Karte von London ziemlich gut im Kopf zu haben. Nun gut, an ein oder zwei Stellen vertat er sich und ich hätte ihm einen kürzeren, besseren Weg zeigen können.  
Aber dennoch war der Weg, den wir nahmen schon recht effektiv und schließlich erreichten wir die Straße, in der unser Weg die des Taxis kreuzte.  
Er hielt das Taxi mit einem Dienstausweis der Polizei an und nannte sich „DI Lestrade“. Ich grinste. Wie es aussah, hatte er Lestrade einen Dienstausweis geklaut.

Sherlock jedenfalls stoppte das Taxi und dann, tja, dann war ich fast ein bisschen enttäuscht von ihm. Es zeigte sich, dass er eben doch nur fast so gut war wie ich. Er war weit intelligenter als die große Masse der Ameisenmenschen, aber ich war ihm eben doch noch überlegen.  
Er wandte sich an den Fahrgast.

_Der Fahrgast, Sherlock? Also bitte... Ist das dein Ernst? Wo liegt denn darin die Logik?_

Schnell hatte er deduziert, dass der Fahrgast ein amerikanischer Tourist war und in keinster Weise als Täter in Frage kam.  
Ich war wirklich enttäuscht, dass er nicht auf die Idee kam, sich an den Taxifahrer zu wenden.  
Der Taxifahrer hatte mich nun gesehen, aber das spielte keine Rolle, denn er wusste nicht, dass ich, die unscheinbare Begleitung des Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty war. Sherlock kannte er natürlich, denn ich hatte ihm Fotos zukommen lassen.  
Ich beschloss, die ganze Sache ein bisschen zu beschleunigen.

Erst mal musste ich, John Watson, ein bisschen Sherlock bewundern.  
„DI Lestrade? Ihr Ernst?“ fragte ich grinsend.  
Sherlock grinste zurück.  
„Ja. Ich hab mir den Ausweis ausgeliehen, kann man immer mal brauchen.“  
Wir lachten.  
Das Taxi war weitergefahren und vom anderen Ende der Straße kamen zwei Polizisten mit fragenden Blicken auf uns zu.  
„Wieder zu Atem gekommen?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Ja,“ sagte ich und dann rannten wir los.

Wir kamen lachend und schnaufend in 221 B Baker Street an.  
Wir stürmen durch die Eingangtür und lehnten uns schwer atmend gegen die Wand, um erst einmal ein bisschen Luft zu schnappen.  
„Das war das Verrückteste,“ keuchte ich, „was ich je getan habe!“

_Nun ja, ich kann hervorragend lügen Sherlock, wenn du wüsstest..._

„Hey, und Sie sind immerhin in Afghanistan einmarschiert!“  
Wir sahen uns an und prusteten los.  
Schließlich rief Sherlock:  
"Mrs. Hudson! Dr. Watson zieht oben ein!“  
„Aha,“ sagte ich, „sollte ich das nicht entscheiden?“  
„Haben Sie doch längst, als Sie mir nachgerannt sind und ihre Krücke im Restaurant vergessen haben!“ sagte er.  
Japp. Mein Unterbewusstsein hatte es genau richtig gemacht.

Die Wohnung war voller Polizei. Lestrade war wütend, dass Sherlock einfach so vom Tatort abgehauen war und ihm nichts von seine Gedankengängen gesagt hatte. Daher hatte er eine Drogenrazzia veranlasst.  
Ich spielte meine Rolle als John und zeigte Empörung und Unglauben.

In dem allgemeinen Tohuwabohu gelang es mir, eine Nachricht an den Taxifahrer abzusetzen.  
Ich sendete sie an die Nummer des letzten Opfers, denn dieses Handy befand sich ja noch in seinem Besitz.  
Die Nachricht lautete: „221b“.  
Er wusste genau, was er daraufhin zu tun hatte.  
Ich hatte den Showdown ausgelöst.

Sherlock diskutierte lautstark mit Lestrade, Donovan und Anderson. Er verteidigte sich, dass er keine Drogen in der Wohnung hatte. Er verteidigte auch die Tatsache, dass der Koffer des Opfers sich in der Wohnung befand. Es war lautstark und hitzig und schlussendlich hieß Lestrade seine Leute die Durchsuchung einzustellen.  
Sherlock lief auf und ab und rief seine Gedanken in den Raum. Er schrie Anderson an, dass sein Gesicht ihn störe. Er beleidigte mich, John Watson... egal, John würde was das betrifft ein dickes Fell entwickeln.  
Und plötzlich kann ein erneuter Geistesblitz. Er fand heraus, dass „Rachel“ das Passwort zur Website ihres Emailaccounts war und diese Website Verbindung zu ihrem Smartphone hat. Ein Smartphone mit GPS. Man konnte es also orten.  
Das veranlasste er natürlich sofort und war zutiefst verblüfft, dass die Ortung diese Adresse anzeigte.  
Die 221b Baker Street.  
Gut. Der Taxifahrer war also da. Er hatte sich an meine Anweisung gehalten. Der Showdown rückte näher.

In dem Moment rief Mrs. Hudson in das Durcheinander:  
„Sherlock, Ihr Taxi ist da!“  
„Ich habe kein Taxi bestellt,“ fauchte er.

_Aber ich, Schätzchen und ich denke, du wirst es nehmen._

Lestrade, praktisch wie er war, begann alle herumzuscheuchen, damit sie das Smartphone suchten.  
Sherlock dagegen stand wie angewurzelt im Raum.  
Ich sah, wie er auf sein Handy- Display schaute. Aha, der Taximann hatte ihm also eine Nachricht gesendet. Ihn zu sich gebeten.  
Er drehte sich zu uns um und sagte:  
„Ich muss kurz an die frische Luft.“  
Und schon war er auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Während Lestrade den Kopf schüttelte, grinste ich in mich hinein.  
Ich wusste, was jetzt geschehen würde.  
Der Mörder würde die Taten Sherlock gegenüber gestehen.  
Und er würde ihn mit dem Versprechen in sein Taxi locken, ihm zu sagen, wie er es getan hatte.  
Und Sherlock würde nicht widerstehen können.


	11. Studie in Pink - Teil 8

Sherlock war fort und Lestrade sauer, dass er schon wieder einmal abgehauen war ohne Bescheid zu geben. Also zog er grummelnd mit seinen Leuten ab und motzte, Sherlock sollte gefälligst alleine klarkommen.  
Sehr gut.  
So konnte ich gemütlich die letzte Phase dieses Falles genießen.

Als sie endlich die Wohnung verlassen hatten streckte ich mich, ließ die Fingerknöchel knacken und nahm mein Laptop zur Hand.  
Dieses Laptop.... wer würde nicht sein letztes Hemd dafür geben, dieses kleine Ding in die Finger zu bekommen. Moriartys Laptop.  
Das gute Stück sah harmlos aus, genau so wie man es von „John Watson“ erwarten würde. Mit all den Dateien und genau dem Internetverlauf, den man bei „John Watson“ vermuten würde.  
Es war passwortgeschützt, aber das Passwort war enttäuschend einfach zu knacken.

Wenn man allerdings wüsste, um wessen Laptop es sich handelte und dann gezielt danach suchen würde könnte man feststellen, dass es einen zweiten, versteckten Zugang besaß.  
Und dieser wäre nicht so einfach zu knacken.  
Eigentlich war das sogar unmöglich, denn sowohl der Benutzername und auch das Passwort hatten keinerlei Bezug zu mir, John Watson, oder irgendetwas in meinem Umfeld. Beides war eine willkürliche Aneinanderreihung von Zeichen.  
Noch dazu waren es im Falle das Passwortes ganze 42 Zeichen.  
Sich eine solche Anzahl an hintereinander folgender Zeichen zu merken, war für mein Hirn kein Problem.  
42 – so wie die Antwort auf die Frage aller Fragen, die Frage nach dem Sinn. Und auch das war ein köstlicher Witz fand ich, denn der Sinn des Lebens und Mittelpunkt des Lebens bin ich.  
Ja, das klingt nun wirklich arrogant. Nein, das ist arrogant, aber, ha, Arroganz muss man sich verdienen und ich verdiene sie. Ich bin der Beste, also wer wenn nicht ich, hätte das Recht auf Arroganz???

Ich nahm also mein Laptop und öffnete den versteckten Zugang, über den ich auf mein virtuelles Laufwerk zugreifen und das Darknet nutzen konnte.  
Ich aktivierte die Abhörfunktion des Handys des letzten Opfers. Wunderbar. So konnte ich über mein eigenes Handy hervorragend verfolgen, was zwischen dem großen Sherlock Holmes und dem bösen, bösen Serienkiller gesprochen wurde.  
Glücklich kicherte ich vor mich hin. Ich war allein, also konnte ich mal ein bisschen ich selber sein.  
Anschließend loggte ich mich aus und loggte mich als „John Watson“ wieder ein, verwischte so meine Spuren.

Dann nahm ich mir Sherlocks Laptop vor, das noch immer offen auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und verfolgte die Handyortung. Der Taxifahrer fuhr wie angewiesen zum Ort des Showdowns. Hervorragend. Zeit für mich, mich auf den Weg zu machen.

Ich suchte mir ein Taxi, was eine Weile dauerte. Aber ich hatte Zeit genug.  
Während der Fahrt lauschte ich dem Gespräch. Es war wie ich vorausgesehen hatte. Der Taximann hatte inzwischen gestanden, dass er für die rätselhaften „Selbstmorde“ verantwortlich sei. Sherlock hätte die Polizei rufen oder jederzeit gehen können. Aber er ging nicht. Er folgte dem Killer weil er wissen wollte, wie er es gemacht hatte.  
Wissen, erleben, herausfinden... das war es, was sein Geist wollte. Das war es, was ihm die Langeweile verjagte.  
Und daher konnte er nicht anders.

Mein Taxi hielt vor einem großen Gebäude, einer Fachhochschule. Hierhin hatte ich die beiden geschickt.  
Ich zahlte und wartete bis der Wagen außer Sicht war und betrat dann die unverschlossene Schule, in der um diese Zeit die Reinigungskräfte zu tun hatten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte, dass diese zur Zeit im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes unterwegs waren.

Die Schule bestand aus zwei Gebäudetrakten. Sherlock und der Taxifahrer waren auf meine Anweisung hin im rechten Gebäudeteil.  
Ich betrat das Linke.  
Den Flur entlang und die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock.  
Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf... ja. Hier rein, in das fünfte Büro auf der Seite zum Innenhof.  
Ich ging zum Fenster.  
Genau, da waren sie. Ich sah sie, genau gegenüber, im anderen Gebäudeflügel.  
Sie saßen sich gegenüber und schienen sich angespannt zu unterhalten.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und lauschte.

„So haben Sie es also gemacht? Sie haben ihnen allen eine Wahl gelassen...“  
„Und jetzt lasse ich Ihnen die Wahl...“  
Okay, ich hatte noch ein klein wenig Zeit.  
Ich nahm schon einmal meine Waffe zur Hand. Ein Armeewaffe, wie sie Captain Watson a.D. vielleicht nicht mehr besitzen dürfte, aber dennoch besaß.  
Ich entsicherte sie und machte mich bereit.

Inzwischen hatte Sherlock herausbekommen, warum der Mörder mordete. Er wurde für jeden Mord bezahlt und das Geld käme seinen Kindern zugute wenn er starb. Und er war todkrank... er ahnte nur nicht, dass es nicht die Krankheit sein würde, die ihn umbringen würde.  
Wieder und wieder hatte Sherlock die Chance gehabt auszusteigen. Aber er tat es nicht. Er wollte wissen.  
Oh ja, er war gefesselt von der Situation. Mein Geschenk an ihn war ein voller Erfolg.

Die Lage spitzte sich zu in dem Schulungsraum dort drüben. Der Killer schob Sherlock ein Pillenglas mit einer Kapsel hin und stellte ein Zweites vor sich.  
„... ich werde die Kapsel schlucken, die sie nicht gewählt haben,... wir werden gleichzeitig...“  
Okay, jetzt war es gleich so weit.  
Sherlock ging auf das Spiel ein.  
Er wollte wissen , ob es ihm gelingen würde, die richtige Kapsel zu wählen. Er wollte wissen, ob er es schaffte, wollte wissen, welche die richtige Kapsel sein würde. Und wenn es ihn sein Leben kostete.  
Er wollte wissen.  
Er nahm die Falsche. Die Schlechte. Die Giftige.  
Ich wusste es, denn es war die, die der Killer aus der rechten Jackentasche gezogen hatte und das war die Giftige.  
Oh Sherlock.

_Schätzchen, ich fürchte du wirst nie erfahren, ob du richtig oder falsch gewählt hast._


	12. Studien in Pink - Teil 9

Sie hatten jetzt beide eine Kapsel in der Hand. Sherlock schwieg angespannt.  
Nichts hätte ihn wirklich zwingen können, diese Kapsel zu nehmen. Es war inzwischen klar, dass die Waffe des Taximanns nur ein Feuerzeug war. Und jener selber hätte... nun, Sherlock würde ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag außer Gefecht setzen können.  
Nichts konnte Sherlock also zwingen, außer seiner eigenen Neugier.

Sie hielten die Kapseln ganz nah an ihre Lippen.  
Noch immer redete der Taximann auf Sherlock ein. Belangloses Geplapper und ich merkte, dass ihn seine Sicherheit verließ.  
Bei den anderen Opfern hatte er einfach gewusst, wie es enden würde.  
Hier wusste er es nicht.  
Sherlock hatte die giftige Kapsel gewählt, aber Sherlock war, nun, nicht berechenbar.  
Der Taximann wurde nervös.

Ich hielt die Waffe im Anschlag.  
Mein Ziel war Sherlocks Tod, irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt.  
Das sollte viel spektakulärer geschehen, vor den Augen der ganzen Welt...  
Nein, das hier sollte dazu dienen mich Sherlock unentbehrlich zumachen.  
Sie führten die Kapseln zum Mund.

Ich schoss.  
Der Taximann ging zu Boden, Sherlock schrie erschrocken auf und beide Kapseln kullerten auf die Dielenbretter.

Einen Schuss mit einer Handfeuerwaffe auf diese Entfernung erfordert eine ruhige Hand und viel Erfahrung.  
Nun, ich verfügte über beides.  
Also hatte ich selbstverständlich getroffen, den Taximann außer Gefecht gesetzt und Sherlock gerettet.  
Und außerdem Sherlock daran gehindert herauszufinden, welche Kapsel die Richtige war. Und das verursachte mir ein diebisches Vergnügen. Sherlocks Geist zu reizen, ihn mit Adrenalin zu überfluten und ihm dann im letzten Moment die Erfüllung seines Wissensdurstes zu verweigern.  
Ja, daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen, dachte ich.

Ich hatte getroffen. Allerdings nicht gut genug, denn diese verdammte Ameise von einem Taxifahrer lebte noch.  
Das war nicht geplant.  
Und ich hatte von meinem Standort aus nun auch keine Möglichkeit mehr, diesen Zustand zu ändern.  
Ich hatte mein Handy am Ohr und das Handy dieser Frau, das immer noch in der Jackentasche des Killers steckte. Es schien durch den Sturz nicht beschädigt worden zu sein. Ich hörte also noch, was gesprochen wurde.

Naja, genauer gesagt, es wurde geröchelt und geschrien.  
Sherlock schrie auf den Taxifahrer ein:  
„Hatte ich recht? Ich hatte recht, oder? Ist das die gute Kapsel?!“  
Doch der Mann gab nur ein ersticktes Husten von sich.  
„Ach, verdammt!“ gab Sherlock genervt von sich.

Im nächsten Augenblick wandte sich das Gespräch einem Thema zu, das mir hier und jetzt nicht in den Kram passte.  
„Hören Sie. Derjenige, der Sie für die Morde bezahlt. Wer ist das?!“  
Wieder röchelte der Mann nur.  
Doch diesmal ließ Holmes sich nicht so leicht abweisen.  
„Sie verdammter Mistkerl. Das hier ist Ihr Ende. Sie werden sterben, so oder so. Aber Sie können es leicht haben oder ich kann ihnen weh tun. Also WER IST ES?!“  
„Ich werde nichts sagen.....“  
„SAGEN SIE MIR DEN NAMEN!“  
„Nein....“

Sherlock drehte sich um und machte ein paar nervöse Schritte.  
Dann kehrte er zurück.  
„DEN NAMEN!!!“  
Dabei trat er dem verletzten Mann auf die blutende Schulter.  
Genau so hätte ich das auch gemacht. Um zu erfahren, was ich erfahren wollte, wäre mir jedes Mittel recht gewesen. Insofern war ich fast ein bisschen Stolz auf Sherlock und stellte fest, dass ich ihn ein bisschen als meinen Zögling zu betrachten begann.  
Ein Hundewelpe, der um mich herum tappst und Dinge tut, die Herrchen stolz machen sollen.

_Guter Sherlock, braver Sherlock._

Trotzdem war es, verflixt noch mal, der falsche Moment und die falsche Situation.  
Nicht, dass mich das ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, aber möglicherweise würde ich meine Pläne etwas ändern müssen. Und ich hasste es, wenn man meine Pläne torpedierte. Der Taxifahrer konnte regelrecht froh sein, dass ich ihn bereits erschossen hatte, sonst würde ich ihn mir noch vornehmen...

Sherlock trat erneut zu und nun war es nicht mehr zu verhindern.  
Der Lump, der da am Boden lag, brüllte schmerzverzerrt meinen Namen.  
„Moriartyyyyyy.....“

Nun gut.  
Nun war es also raus.  
Ich war also früher als Figur auf Sherlocks Spielbrett erschienen, als ich das vorgesehen hatte.  
Auch gut.  
Ich würde also einige Spielzüge neu überdenken müssen.  
Einige Würfel neu würfeln, einige Figuren anders setzen müssen.  
Aber im Endeffekt war das alles kein Problem. Es war nur... wie gesagt, ich hasste es, wenn jemand mir bei meinen Plänen in die Quere kommt.

Moriarty.  
Sherlocks Neugier war geweckt und es war sicher, dass er nun wie ein Bluthund dieser Spur folgen würde.  
Ich würde ihm daher „Moriarty“ wohl eher präsentieren müssen, als geplant.  
Ich beschloss in diesem Augenblick, mich zeitnah mit dem jungen Schauspieler zu befassen, der den Moriarty für Sherlock geben sollte.  
Und ich würde seine Aufgabe in dem ganzen Spiel noch einmal überdenken müssen.


	13. Studie in Pink - Teil 10

Kurze Zeit später war die Polizei da. Inspektor Lestrade und seine Leute, auch der Forensiker Anderson, ein Krankenwagen mit Arzt und Sanitäter.  
Das ganze Aufgebot.  
Überall wuselten sie herum.

Sherlock saß im Heck eines der Krankenwagen auf dem Boden und hatte so eine lächerliche orangefarbene Rettungsdecke über die Schultern gelegt bekommen.  
Lestrade stand neben ihm und sie diskutierten.  
Sie waren zu weit weg und es war vor allem zu laut um uns herum, sodass ich nicht hören konnte, worüber sie redeten. Denn schließlich war ich ja ein am Geschehen Unbeteiligter, und stand daher hinter der Absperrung am Straßenrand.  
Sie waren jedoch nahe genug, dass ich von Sherlocks Lippen ablesen konnte, jedenfalls im Groben, wovon er sprach.

Lippenlesen hatte mir mal eine Geisel beigebracht, ein taubstummer Junge, den ich mehrere Wochen in der Gewalt hatte. Zum Dank habe ich ihn nicht zu Tode gefoltert, sondern erschossen.  
Ja, auch ich kann dankbar und geradezu widerlich weichherzig sein. Pah, diese Seite an mir mag ich nicht aber, nun ja, hin und wieder tritt sie zu Tage.

„Ein Schuss aus dieser Entfernung... von einem erfahrenen Schützen... dem Gewalt nichts Unbekanntes ist.. er schoss erst, als ich in unmittelbarer Gefahr war... moralische Grundsätze...“

_Falsch, Schätzchen, aber genau so sollst du John Watson einschätzen. Du solltest es nur nicht bei der Polizei ausplaudern! Sherlock, Sherlock, du machst Daddy sehr böse!_

„... ein Kämpfer mit militärischer Erfahrung...“  
Das war der Augenblick, wo sein Blick auf mich fiel. Ich stand hier am Rande des Geschehens und hatte meinen unschuldigsten Blick aufgesetzt.  
Er stockte.  
Er schwieg.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Er wandte sich an Lestrade.  
„Vergessen Sie, was ich geredet habe. Das war Bullshit. Ich habe einen Schock.“  
Und er zeigte auf die Decke.  
Er kam auf mich zu. Lestrade lief hinter ihm her.  
„Sherlock! Ich brauche ihre Aussage! Wo wollen Sie hin?!“  
„Ich muss da was klären wegen … der Miete.“  
„Sie können doch nicht einfach...“  
Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Lestrade um.  
„Sie sehen doch, ich habe einen Schock. Wir reden morgen. Mein Mitbewohner steht dort, Sie wissen, er ist Arzt. Er kann sich um mich kümmern.“  
Und dann lies er Lestrade endgültig stehen.

_Braver Sherlock, guter Sherlock._

Er kam zu mir und als er vor mir stand, begann ich zu reden. Unschuldig, unbeteiligt.  
Er fiel mir ins Wort.  
„Guter Schuss, John.“  
„Ja, dass war es wohl auf die Entfernung. Der Schütze muss...“  
„John!“  
Er sah mir in die Augen.  
Ich schwieg.

„John, haben Sie die Schmauchspuren von ihren Händen entfernt? Niemand würde Sie verurteilen, denn letztendlich war das Nothilfe, die Sie geleistet haben. Aber... es ist doch besser, wenn Sie gar nicht erst vor Gericht kommen.“  
Ich schmunzelte. „Ja, habe ich..“  
Ich tat, als hätte ich das unabsichtlich zugegeben und lächelte ein John-Watson-ist-verlegen-Lächeln.  
Wir grinsten uns an.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“ fragte er mich.  
„Ja klar geht es mir gut, wieso sollte es auch nicht?“  
„Nun, Sie haben gerade einen Menschen erschossen...“  
Ich tat als würde ich nach einer Antwort suchen.  
„Naja, er war... kein besonders netter Mensch, oder?“

_Nein, wahrhaftig nicht, der Idiot hatte viel zu früh meinen Namen ins Spiel gebracht._

„Da haben Sie recht. Das war er wirklich nicht.“  
„Und als Taxifahrer,“ sagte ich, „war er miserabel.“  
Wir lachten leise.  
„Sherlock, wir können doch hier nicht kichern, das ist ein Tatort!“  
„Nur der Schock,“ sagte Sherlock und wir kicherten erneut.  
„Sagen Sie John, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir jetzt erst mal was Essen gehen?“  
„Gerne, ich bin am verhungern.“  
Wir gingen gemeinsam die Straße hinunter.

Da hielt neben uns eine dunkle Limousine und Mycroft stieg aus.  
„Oh Gott, ihr Erzfeind,“ sagte ich, denn als John Watson hatte ich ja keine Ahnung, wer da vor uns stand. „Der, der mir Geld geboten hat, um Sie auszuspionieren!“  
Sherlock ging mit großen Schritten auf seinen Bruder zu.  
„Was willst du hier?“  
„Wie immer, ich bin besorgt um dich.“  
„Ja, ich habe von deiner Besorgnis gehört, Bruderherz. Dr. Watson hat mir davon berichtet.“  
„Nun, nicht so zickig, Sherlock. Du weißt, das Mummy unsere Streitereien hasst.  
„Moment mal,“ sagte ich, „er ist ihr Bruder? Er ist kein Krimineller? Kein Untergrundboss oder so?“  
„Naja,“ sagte Sherlock, „eigentlich kommt ihm Ihre Beschreibung doch ganz nahe.“  
„Sherlock!“ Mycroft schien ehrlich empört und wandte sich an mich.  
„Ich bin ein kleines Licht bei der britischen Regierung.“  
„Blödsinn,“ schnappte Sherlock.  
„Mein geschätzter Bruder IST die britische Regierung. Und nein, ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich das sage. Und nun kommen Sie John, wir wollen doch nicht, das Sie vor Hunger zusammenbrechen.“  
Und ebenso wie vorher Lestrade, ließen wir nun auch Mycroft einfach stehen.

* * *

Dies war unser erster gemeinsamer Fall. Und durch alles, was geschehen war, alles, was ich getan oder gesagt hatte war es mir gelungen, Sherlocks Interesse an mir zu wecken und ihn in gewisser Weise an mich zu binden.  
Es war aufregend und spannend und ich langweilte mich nicht.  
Ich zog nun also endgültig in die 221B Baker Street ein und konnte in Ruhe meine nächsten Schritte angehen.  
Und der Nächste bestand im Aufbau und der Installation eines wichtigen Werkzeugs.  
Des jungen Schauspielers Richard Brook.


	14. Richard Brook - Teil 1

Tja, so war das nun. Ich lebte also bei Sherlock, mit Sherlock.

Ich löste Fälle mit ihm und ich rannte mit ihm durch London. Durch enge Gassen und durch dunkle Nächte. Ich sah das Schlachtfeld, ich sah den Kampf und den Krieg der Guten gegen die Bösen.  
Und es fühlte sich verdammt seltsam an, dass ich an Sherlocks Seite auf der der Guten Kämpfte.

Ich, Jim Moriarty.  
Ich, John Watson.

Sherlock vertraute mir. Die Tatsache, dass ich den Taxifahrer erschossen hatte, als ich ihn noch keine zwei Tage kannte. Die Tatsache, dass ich mit ihm, dem selbsternannten Soziopathen zusammenzuleben bereit war. Die Tatsache, dass ich ihn ganz offensichtlich bewunderte und Anderson genauso verabscheute wie er (und bei Gott, das tat ich wirklich! Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die ich nicht spielen musste.) All diese Dinge schienen dazu beizutragen, dass er mir vertraute.  
Interessanterweise vertraute auch ich ihm. Und im Gegensatz zu seinem Vertrauen in mich war dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt.

Er behandelte mich nicht unbedingt, wie ein „normaler“ Mitbewohner einen behandeln würde. Er war Sherlock Holmes. Er nahm sich das Recht heraus, mich herumzuscheuchen, mich die Hausarbeit weitestgehend alleine erledigen zu lassen und von den Einkäufen ganz zu schweigen.  
Mehrfach wurde ich Opfer von seltsamen Experimenten und von merkwürdigen Substanzen, die er in meinen Tee rührte.  
Dennoch vertraute ich ihm insofern, als dass ich mein Leben in seine Hand gelegt hätte und mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit gewusst hätte, dass es dort sicher sei.  
Es fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an.

Sherlock bei seinen Deduktionen zuzuhören war eindrucksvoll. Er war fast so gut wie ich und er verstand es, das Ganze mit einer gehörigen Portion Dramatik zu versehen.  
Sein wehender Mantel, sein hochgestellter Mantelkragen, der die Wangenknochen betonte und sein sprühender Blick... ja, ich gebe es zu, dass er mir gefiel und dass es mir nicht so ganz leicht fiel, wirklich die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Ich hätte ihn verdammt gerne gefesselt, geschlagen und dann vernascht...

Nun ja.  
Ich musste mir jemand anderes suchen.  
Also beschloss ich, das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen zu verbinden.  
Es ging dabei nicht um Gefühle. Gefühle für andere Menschen empfinde ich nicht. Weder für jemand besonderen wie Sherlock, noch für irgendeinen Ameisenmenschen. Als Sherlock mich während des Falles in der Bank, bei dem eine Schmugglerbande die ebenfalls in meinem Auftrag tätig war, seltsame Zeichen über das Porträt eines wichtigen ehemaligen Bankvorstandes geschmiert hatte seinen „Freund“ nannte, fand ich das ausgesprochen komisch.  
Natürlich wehrte ich als John Watson das ab und nannte mich Kollege.  
Sherlock sah bedauernd drein, akzeptierte es aber.

Nein, es ging um Sex.  
Ich brauchte Sex.  
Und da gab es jemanden, den ich mir dazu wunderbar vorstellen konnte. Ich dachte an Richard Brook, den jungen Schauspieler der „Moriarty“ in dem Theaterstück geben sollte, das ich für Sherlock spielen würde.

Ich hatte viel mit Richard vor, wobei er zuerst eigentlich nur ein oder zwei eher kleine Auftritte haben sollte.  
Aber je länger ich bei Sherlock war desto mehr sah ich, wie schnell er sich langweilte und wie sehr ihn die Fälle, die ich ihm immer wieder servierte, glücklich machten. Je komplizierter, desto besser. Für diesen Zweck hatte ich inzwischen schon einige meiner Handlanger über die Klinge springen lassen, aber was solls. Immerhin war mein Plan ja, langfristig meine Organisation aufzulösen, also kam es auf ein paar Kollateralschäden nicht an. Sie waren einfach nur eher dran, als der Rest.  
Jedenfalls hatte ich inzwischen beschlossen, den Auftritt „Moriarty“ wesentlich größer zu gestalten um Sherlock eine echte Freude zu machen, bevor ich ihn in den Abgrund stoßen würde.

Ich hatte Einiges für Richard geplant. Allerdings kamen bei mir Zweifel auf, ob er dazu bereit sein würde.  
Ich schätzte ihn als selbstsüchtig und mit recht wenigen Skrupeln behaftet ein. Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, anderen in den Hintern zu treten. Wenn es allerdings darum gehen würde, sein eigenes zugegebenermaßen äußerst attraktives Hinterteil zu riskieren, sähe sie Sache schon anders aus. Und genau darauf würde es hinauslaufen.  
Ich würde ihn gut bezahlen, ohne Frage aber ich bezweifelte, ob das genügen würde.  
Und um ihn mit der Drohung gegen jemanden zu erpressen, der ihm nahe stand, so wie ich es bei Stamford gemacht hatte, war er zu sehr um sein eigenes Wohl bedacht und hatte zu wenig innige Kontakte zu anderen Menschen.  
Eigentlich war er damit ganz nach meinem Geschmack.

Es gab eine Möglichkeit, die ich als wirksam erachtete.  
Menschen zu manipulieren war eine meiner leichtesten Übungen.  
Einen jungen, selbstverliebten und in seiner Sexualität nicht strikt festgelegten Mann sexuell von mir abhängig zu machen sollte mir auch nicht sonderlich schwer fallen. Ihm die große Liebe vorzuheucheln würde mir geradezu Spaß machen.  
Damit würde ich ihn dazu bringen, alles für mich zu tun.  
Ich würde ihm alles versprechen was sein Herz begehrte, natürlich ohne die Absicht, auch nur einen Teil davon zu halten.  
Ich würde ihm Orgasmen bescheren, die ihn schier um den Verstand bringen würden und ihn danach süchtig machen.  
Und dabei natürlich auch meinen Spaß haben.

Zuerst aber musste ich gemeinsam mit Sherlock den Fall in der Bank lösen. Es gab dabei ein paar ungemütliche Momente als Sherlock es fertig brachte, mich wegen illegaler Graffiti verhaften zu lassen. Ich musste vor Gericht erscheinen und dabei einige Fäden ziehen, um zu verhindern, dass irgendwem auffiel, dass es John Watson gar nicht gab.  
Letztendlich für mich kein allzu schwieriges Unterfangen.

Es gab einige ausgesprochen lustige Momente als Sherlock, immer unter dem Deckmantel des Falles, meine Dates mit Sarah torpedierte. Sarah war die äußerst attraktive Ärztin, in deren Praxis ich seit kurzem als Vertretungsarzt arbeitete.  
Es machte mich regelrecht krank, Menschen beim gesund werden zu helfen. Husten, Schnupfen und Rückenschmerzen zu kurieren.  
So ein altruistischer Mist lag mir nicht besonders. Dafür hab ich schließlich nicht Medizin studiert.  
Aber es war einfach eine Notwendigkeit für meine Tarnung als pensionierter Armeearzt, der von der Pension schwerlich leben konnte und daher auf Zuverdienst angewiesen war.

Es gab einige ziemlich atemberaubende Momente, als Sarah und ich gefesselt auf einem Stuhl saßen. Sarah kurz davor, mit der seltsamen, chinesischen Schusskonstruktion ins Jenseits befördert zu werden.  
Die Schmuggler und ihre Anführerin General Chan, die Sarah und mich in der Gewalt hatten, hatten keine Ahnung, wer ich war. Ich war aufs Äußerste gespannt, wer uns retten würde: Sherlock oder der Scharfschütze, den ich zur Sicherheit im Hintergrund postiert hatte.  
Es war Sherlock, der das Rennen machte.

Im Nachhinein bedauerte ich fast ein bisschen dass Sarah überlebte, denn sie begann mir ganz schön auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
Naja.  
Sarah hatte also überlebt.  
„John Watson“ überlebte auch.  
General Chan nicht. Sie hatte sich eindeutig zu viele Patzer in dieser Geschichte geleistet.  
Mein Scharfschütze machte seine Job.

Und ich, ich widmete mich der Sache Richard Brook.


	15. Richard Brook - Teil 2

Richard lag vor mir, auf diesem großen, mit herrlich duftender, blütenweißer Bettwäsche bezogenen und mit Kissen in orientalisch üppiger Menge versehenem Hotelbett. Nackt, wie eine von den meisten Menschen der westlichen Welt angenommene spirituelle allmächtige Entität ihn geschaffen hatte.

Er war schön. Blasse, zarte Haut, noch jugendlich frisch. Ein neugieriges Leuchten in den dunklen, seelenvollen Augen. Erfahrung und doch Unsicherheit zugleich. Frische, Hoffnung und Verdorbenheit in einem.

Ich gebe zu, sein Anblick war mehr als nur erregend.

Es klopfte. Der Zimmerservice war da und ich ließ ihn ein. Er schob uns ein Wägelchen ins Zimmer, das üppig mit Leckereien gedeckt war. Kleine aber feine Dinge, die geradezu schrien: „Nasch mich vom Körper deines Geliebten!“ Und genau das hatte ich vor.

Der junge Hotelbedienstete schmunzelte uns wissend an. Nun ja, hier im Raume roch es geradezu nach männlich herbem Parfüm und Sex. Man konnte es nicht übersehen, was hier bis vor wenigen Minuten abgegangen sein musste und das bestellte Essen implizierte eben, dass es gleich genau so weitergehen würde.

Ich merkte mir das Gesicht des jungen Zimmerkellners aus zwei Gründen. Erstens, wer weiß, vielleicht hätte ich ja zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ein bisschen Zeit für ihn... und zweitens galt es zu verhindern, dass er sich mein Gesicht und auch das des jungen Mr. Brook zu gründlich merkte.

Nun, vielleicht könnte ich auch hier wieder das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden. Erst ficken und dann im Augenblick höchster Ekstase die Kehle durchschneiden... ich lächelte dem jungen Mann verheißungsvoll zu.

(Drei Tage später würde man in den dunklen Gassen von Dublin seine verstümmelte Leiche finden...)

Jetzt aber galt es erst einmal sich Richard zu widmen.

Ich nahm eine Erdbeere, kleckste etwas Sahne darauf und hielt sie ihm vor den Mund.

„John...“ stöhnte er, denn er war ans Bett gefesselt und ich hielt die Frucht gerade so, dass seine Lippen Millimeter davon entfernt waren, er sie aber nicht zu fassen bekam.

„Was ist, mein Süßer?“

„Bitte John, füttere mich...“

Ich ließ ihn die herrliche Frucht naschen und gab ihm weitere Häppchen zu kosten.

„Ich liebe dich, Richard,“ sagte ich. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe oder?“

„Ja, John,“ hauchte er. Laut und deutlich zu sprechen war er nicht mehr in den Lage, nach den Orgasmen, die ich ihm in den letzten Stunden beschert hatte.

„John, kannst du nicht einfach hierbleiben?“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, Süßer. Wir beide müssen unseren Job erfüllen. Moriarty zahlt uns gut, aber er duldet keine Eigenmächtigkeiten.“

Richard nickte.

Für ihn war ich John Watson. John Watson, der sich im Auftrag von Moriarty in Sherlocks Leben geschlichen hatte um ihn hautnah auszuspionieren. John Watson, der den Auftrag bekommen hatte eng mit ihm, Richard,zusammen zu arbeiten und der ihn daher aufgesucht hatte, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Ich hatte ebenso die Aufgabe gehabt, dem jungen Mann genaueres über seinen Auftrag mitzuteilen und ihm zu sagen, dass er für Moriarty arbeitete und was er zu tun hatte.

Und bei diesem Zusammentreffen hatte sich „John Watson“ in ihn verliebt.

„Wird es eine Eigenmächtigkeit in seinen Augen sein, dass wir uns so nahe gekommen sind?“ fragte er. Kluger Junge. Er stellte genau die richtigen Fragen.

„Nun...“ sagte ich zögernd. „Ich denke ja. Wir sollten darüber schweigen bis diese ganze Sache vorüber ist.“

Er sah etwas traurig drein.

„Hey, mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Kleiner. Wir werden uns treffen, wann immer es möglich ist.“

Ich küsste ihn.

„Und dann, wenn alles vorbei ist, kann uns niemand mehr etwas verbieten. Wir werden dann beide genug Geld für ein schönes Leben haben. Wir werden uns ein Haus kaufen...tolle Autos... um die Welt reisen... Und wenn du willst...“

Ich schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Was?“ fragte er.

„Du denkst bestimmt, ich bin verrückt. Ich kenne dich gerade ein paar Tage. Aber ich wäre jetzt schon bereit dich zu heiraten.“

Er strahlte und küsste mich.

„Oh Mann John, du bist unglaublich. Ja, das würde ich auch.“

Wir knutschten wie die Teenager. Er war süß, also fiel es mir weiß Gott nicht schwer.

„Vorerst aber...“ hauchte ich in sein Ohr, „... muss das warten. Aber ich hätte schon noch ein paar kreative Ideen für heute Nacht...“

Und ich nahm ein paar der Leckereien vom Wägelchen, verteilte sie auf seinem Körper und begann, sie nach und nach von ihm herunter zu knabbern.

Ich trank ein winziges Schlückchen Sekt aus seiner Halskuhle.

Ich schleckte etwas Honig von seiner Linken Brustwarze. Sahne von seiner Rechten.

Auf seinem Bauch hatte ich Trauben und Erdbeeren angerichtet, die ich nach und nach herunter naschte.

Zwischendurch fütterte ich ihn mit Kanapees und aß auch selbst davon.

Kaviar aus seinem Bauchnabel.

Lachshäppchen von seinem Schlüsselbein.

Irgendwann waren wir beide eine Sauerei aus Honig, Fruchtsaft und Krümeln.

Ich stand auf, ließ den noch immer gefesselten auf dem Bett zurück und ging in das Badezimmer.

Dort ließ ich ein Schaumbad ein.

Während das Wasser in die Wanne lief lehnte ich mich kurz an die Wand, betrachtete mich im Spiegel und rekapitulierte die aktuellen Ereignisse.

Es war mir recht schnell gelungen Richard dahin zu bringen, wohin ich ihn haben wollte. Er fraß mir aus der Hand, glaubte mir jedes Wort und war bereit, alles für mich, für uns, für unsere „gemeinsame Zukunft“ zu tun, was ich von ihm verlangen würde. Oder was Moriarty von ihm verlangen würde. Denn das waren für ihn ja zwei verschiedene Personen.

Er war wie Wachs in meinen Händen. Er war von seiner Persönlichkeit her so leicht zu manipulieren wenn man wusste, welche Knöpfe man drücken musste. Und so etwas zu wissen, gehört einfach zu meinem täglichen Brot.

Ich würde solch ein Wochenende mit ihm noch ein bis zwei Mal wiederholen müssen. Nun, müssen war vielleicht das falsche Wort. Es machte mir durchaus Spaß mit dem Kleinen.

Meine alkoholkranke Schwester Harry, deren angebliche Eskapaden diesmal als Begründung für meine Abreise bei Sherlock hatten herhalten müssen, würde mir dafür auch in Zukunft dienlich sein.

Nun, ich würde ein bisschen auf Mycroft Holmes aufpassen müssen, damit der mir nicht auf die Schliche kam, denn der war nicht zu unterschätzen. Aber das war ich auch nicht, also was solls.

Wie auch immer, Richard sollte kein Problem darstellen.

Ein bisschen Arbeit, vergnügliche Arbeit, würde ich sicher noch investiere müssen.

Aber dann würde ich ihn soweit haben, dass er ohne groß zu hinterfragen alles tat, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

Bis dass der Tod uns scheiden würde.

Aber das war etwas, was er selbstverständlich nicht wusste.


	16. Richard Brook - Teil 3

Das Schaumbad war hergerichtet. Es duftete wunderbar und ich hatte auch noch ein paar Kerzen am Rande der Wanne verteilt.  
Ich ging zurück in den anderen Raum und holte meinen glutäugigen Schönen. Ich befreite ihn von den Fesseln und geleitete ihn in das Bad.

„Du bist wunderschön, so splitternackt“, sagte ich, während ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.  
„Aber du wirst ebenso großartig in einem Westwood-Anzug aussehen.“  
„Was?“ sagte er und riss die Augen auf.  
„Na hör mal,“ sagte ich. „Wenn du Moriarty spielst, kannst du das nicht in Klamotten vom Discounter tun. Das erfordert Stil. Man wird dir zu gegebener Zeit die entsprechende Kleidung und weiteres Equipment zukommen lassen.“  
Er schluckte. „Wow.“ Er war echt beeindruckt.

Ich glitt in die Badewanne und bedeutete ihm, sich vor mich in das warme Wasser zu setzen. Er tat es, ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und er lehnte sich an mich.  
Wir genossen dieses friedliche, zärtliche Beisammensein. Ja, auch ich kann so etwas genießen. Allerdings normalerweise als Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Es war nicht ganz nach meinem Geschmack, dass der Sturm diesmal ausfallen musste. Ich durfte dem Kleinen kein Haar krümmen, das wäre der Sache nicht dienlich. Nun, ich würde mich anderweitig austoben.  
„Ist... ist er so?“ fragte er mich nach einiger Zeit der Stille. „Trägt er... Westwood?“  
„Nun,“ sagte ich, „das weiß ich nicht, ich kenne ihn ja selber auch nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“

_Was du wohl denken würdest wenn du wüsstest, dass du gerade mit ihm gevögelt hast, Kleiner?_

„Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig für dich, Richard. Du solltest besser nicht zu viele Fragen stellen. Es ist das, was du verkörpern sollst. Mehr musst du nicht wissen.“  
„Du hast recht. Tut mir leid.“  
Und er schmiegte sich wieder an mich.  
„Aber,“ sagte er nach einer Weile, „über dich darf ich doch was fragen, oder?“  
„Kommt drauf an,“ antwortete ich.  
„Wie ist das so, das Zusammenleben mit Sherlock Holmes? Wie ist er so?“  
„Eine absolute Nervensäge,“ sagte ich. „Ein Wahnsinniger. Ein Egoist. Ein absolut faszinierender Mensch. Ich muss mir von ihm ganz schon was gefallen lassen, denn er scheucht mich herum und benutzt mich als persönliches Dienstmädchen. Aber er ist auch brilliant... Ihn bei der Arbeit zu sehen, das ist schon... wow.“  
Richard schluckte.

„Und... benutzt er dich... auch auf andere Weise?“  
Ich schaute ihn verwundert an, als würde ich nicht kapieren,was er meint.  
Dann lachte ich, als hätte ich es jetzt erst verstanden.  
„Nein,“ sagte ich. „Ich glaube, daran hätte er auch gar kein Interesse.“  
Nun, das war gelogen...  
„Aber selbst wenn, ich hätte gar kein Interesse an ihm. Ich habe jetzt doch dich, mein Kleiner...“  
Und ich küsste ihn in den Nacken, um meine Worte zu bekräftigen. Wie gut, dass er wie die meisten Menschen so leichtgläubig war.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir zurück auf dem inzwischen frisch bezogenen Hotelbett.  
Um genau zu sein, ich saß auf dem Bett, mit gespreizten Beinen, den Oberkörper auf die Arme gestützt und die Augen geschlossen. Er kniete zwischen meinen Beinen und hatte meinen Penis in seinen äußerst talentierten Mund genommen.  
Seine Zunge spielte mit mir und seine Lippen waren ebenso um mein Vergnügen bemüht, sodass es nicht lange dauerte bis ich kam.  
Und ja, ich muss an diese Stelle ein Geständnis ablegen: Es fiel mir ein kleines Bisschen schwer, nicht mit dem Namen „Sherlock!“ auf den Lippen zu kommen.

Als ich schwer atmend wieder bei mir war, schaute der Kleine immer noch kniend zu mir auf.  
„Oh John,“ schnaufte er, „Du bist wunderbar. John, bitte, ich...“  
Ja, es war nicht zu übersehen, seine Männlichkeit sehnte sich ebenso nach Erlösung.  
Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient, Süßer. Sag mir, was du möchtest?“  
Er setzte an.  
Schluckte.  
Setzte erneut an.  
Und dann traute er sich.  
Er stand auf, schob mich auf dem Bett etwas zurück , legte sich quer über meinen Schoß und flüsterte:  
„Ich brauche keine Belohnung, ich muss wohl eher für meine Verdorbenheit bestraft werden...“  
Ich spürte, wie sein Kopf knallrot wurde.  
Nun, das sollte er haben. Ich begann, ihm erst sanft und dann kräftiger seinen süßen Hintern zu versohlen.  
Er schnaufte, stöhnte und jammerte vor Schmerz, aber mehr noch vor Lust, das war deutlich zu spüren und zu hören.

Als sein Hintern schließlich ein wunderschönes Pink angenommen hatte, bugsierte ich ihn von meinem Schoß herunter und drückte ihn über die Kante des Bettes. Ich kniete mich hinter ihn und dann begann ich, das bisschen vorhandenen Verstand aus seinem hübschen Kopf zu vögeln.  
Wenige Stunden später saß ich ihm Zug auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Das Wochenende mit Richard hatte befriedigend und vor allem zielführend geendet. Ich musste mir um ihn vorerst keine Sorgen machen.  
Meine persönlichen Bedürfnisse, die ich an ihm nicht hatte auslassen können, immerhin brauchte ich ihn lebend und gesund, hatte der junge Zimmerkellner befriedigt, zuerst sehr zu seinem Vergnügen und dann zu seinem Entsetzen. Letzteres währte allerdings nur sehr kurz.  
Und nun war ich auf dem Weg nach... ja, ich hatte tatsächlich gedacht „nach Hause“.  
Nach London, zu Sherlock in die Baker Street Nummer 221B. Aber mein Kopf dachte „nach Hause“.  
Das erstaunte mich, denn so etwas hatte ich noch nie... empfunden.  
Ich begann tatsächlich, die Baker Street als mein Heim zu empfinden.  
Empfinden - eigentlich gar nicht mein Metier.  
Aber es war nicht zu bestreiten.  
Ich freute mich auf die unbestreitbar hässliche Tapete, die völlig verkramte Küche und... Sherlock.


	17. The Great Game - Teil 1

Das Alltagsleben mit Sherlock Holmes war nicht wirklich einfach.  
Wäre ich tatsächlich der gute John Watson gewesen, hätte er mich vermutlich innerhalb weniger Woche in den Wahnsinn getrieben.  
Wäre ich hier bei ihm als Moriarty, als ich selbst... keine Stunde hätte er das ganze überlebt.  
Diese fordernde Art, die er jedem gegenüber an den Tag legte, ganz besonders aber mir, seinem Mitbewohner gegenüber.

Er rührte keinen Finger in unserem Zwei-Männer-Haushalt. Dass wir nicht in Schmutz und Unordnung erstickten, war mir zu verdanken. Ich räumte ein wenig auf, wenn ich nach meiner Arbeit in Sarahs Praxis Zeit dafür fand.  
Ich war es der dafür sorgte, dass er wenigstens hin und wieder etwas aß, in dem ich Sandwiches machte oder Essen vom Chinesen oder Inder mitbrachte.  
Ich war es, der es ihm noch bis auf sein geliebtes Sofa servierte.  
Ich kam von der Arbeit nach Hause, um mit den Worten „Tee!“ empfangen zu werden. In der Annahme, er würde mir welchen offerieren, hatte ich beim ersten mal mit „Ja, gerne!“ geantwortet, um anschließend angefahren zu werden mit: „Earl Grey. Zwei Stück Zucker.“  
Inzwischen fragte ich nicht mehr, sondern machte mich gleich seufzend daran Tee zu kochen, sobald ich zu Hause war.

Ich war derjenige, der am häufigsten unter seine Launen und Beleidigungen zu leiden hatte, da ich nun mal die meiste Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.  
Ein wenig erstaunte mich ja, dass er so mit mir umging obwohl er ein Interesse an mir hatte, das weit über das an einem Mitbewohner hinausging. Es war so offenkundig, dass er etwas für mich, Watson, empfand... nun, wahrscheinlich war das seine Art damit umzugehen, da ich ihm ja klargemacht hatte, ich sei nicht schwul...  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich, Moriarty, so mit mir umspringen ließ. Es machte Spaß, ihn genau da zu haben, wo ich ihn haben wollte.  
Ich war auch derjenige der unser Wohnzimmer immerhin soweit präsentabel hielt, dass wir Klienten empfangen konnten, ohne dass sie gleich wieder rückwärts aus der Wohnung hinaus stolperten.

Darüber hinaus hatte ich begonnen einen Blog zu schreiben, wie ihn diese unsägliche Therapeutin John Watson empfohlen hatte.  
Ich schilderte unsere Fälle aus der Sicht des Ameisenmenschen John, floss dabei über vor Bewunderung, ließ aber auch Sherlocks Schwächen nicht aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung vom Sonnensystem, denn er hatte es einfach gelöscht. Ich beherrschte diese Technik selbstredend auch. Allerdings hatte ich gelernt, dass ALLES irgendwann wichtig sein kann.

Die Menschen lasen diesen Blog und so tat ich das Meine, dass Sherlock mehr und mehr und eigentlich gegen seinen Willen, zu einer Art Berühmtheit wurde.  
Und damit sorgte ich dafür dass er und damit wir beide, regelmäßige Einkünfte hatten. Himmel, er brachte es doch ernsthaft fertig, Schecks von immenser Größe ablehnen zu wollen...

_Oh, Sherlock. Du, ich, ein schalldichter Raum und ein paar biegsame Rohrstöcke...ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte dir diese und noch ein paar andere Unarten abgewöhnen..._

Nun, ich als John Watson sorgte dafür, dass das nicht geschah.  
Schließlich hatte ich in meiner Rolle ja nur die mickrige Armypension und das nicht gerade üppige Gehalt aus der Praxis.

Jedenfalls hatte ich gut zu tun das Alltagsleben mit ihm zu stemmen und mein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Dennoch genoss ich jede Minute. Jede Minute, in der ich ihn an meinen Fäden tanzen lassen konnte. Und ja, es war eine faszinierende Zeit. Ich langweilte mich nicht einen Augenblick.  
Für Sherlock dagegen war Langeweile nach wie vor das große Problem in seinem Leben. Wenn DI Lestrade gerade keinen Fall hatte und auch keine privater Klient mit einem einigermaßen interessanten Problem in unserer Wohnung vorsprach, war er geradezu unerträglich.  
So verging einige Zeit, in der ich einige, teilweise weitreichende Vorbereitungen traf. Einige Fäden, die ich schon in der Vergangenheit angeknüpft hatte, zusammenführte und schliesslich war ich an dem Punkt wo ich beschloss, dass es nun endlich so weit war. Sherlock würde „Moriarty“ kennenlernen.  
Die zweite Runde unseres Spiels konnte beginnen.

* * *

Der Tag an dem es begann war ein Tag, an dem er vor Langeweile den größten Blödsinn anstellte. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen meine Hunde zurückgepfiffen, so dass für ihn recht wenig zu tun gewesen war.  
Ich war außer Haus gewesen. Als ich die Treppe im Hausflur von 221B betrat, hörte ich Schüsse. Sollte etwa...? Ich rannte die Treppe hoch.  
Sherlock sprang in eleganten Figuren auf dem Sofa herum und schoss auf einen gelben Smiley, den er an die Wand gemalt hatte.  
„Sherlock, zum Teufel, was tun Sie da?“  
„Langweilig,“ grummelte er.  
„Was?!“  
„MIR IST LANGWEILIG!“ schrie er und warf sich schmollend auf das Sofa. Bekleidet mit seidenem Pyjama, Morgenmantel und mit bloßen Füssen war er eine Augenweide.

_Oh Baby, wenn ich mich nicht zurückhalten müsste wüsste ich schon, wie ich dir die Langeweile vertreiben könnte... und glaub mir, du würdest dich nach ihr zurücksehnen..._

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit mit ihm einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, der mir die Chance geben würde wutentbrannt die Wohnung zu verlassen. Wir schrien uns an, ich warf ihm vor, sich absolut unmöglich zu verhalten und meine Geduld mit Füssen zu treten.  
Ich brauchte einen Grund fortzugehen, da ich noch einige kleine Vorbereitungen zu treffen hatte.  
Wutentbrannt die Tür knallend stürmte ich, John Watson, also aus der Wohnung. Dabei lief ich fast Mrs Hudson um, die mal wieder nach dem Rechten schauen wollte.

Ich stürmte die Treppe lautstark hinunter, nur um sie sofort leichtfüßig und leise wieder hinaufzuhuschen, den ich wollte ein klein bisschen lauschen...  
„Na, hatten Sie einen kleinen Ehekrach?“ hörte ich Mrs. Hudson, als ich mein Ohr an die Tür gelegt hatte.  
Ich hörte Sherlock seufzen.  
„Ach, Mrs. Hudson, ich hätte gerne einen Ehekrach mit ihm gehabt, weil das ja bedeuten würde dass er und ich... ach vergessen Sie's.“  
Mrs. Hudson kicherte.  
Ich musste grinsen. Wunderbar. So gefiel mir das.  
Ich huschte wieder runter und machte mich davon.

Ich hörte die Explosion, als ich gerade um die Straßenecke verschwunden war und grinste wieder in mich hinein.


	18. The Great Game - Teil 2

Fröhlich vor mich hin pfeifend ging ich die Straße hinunter.  
Hinter mir hörte ich noch das Schreien von Menschen, kurz drauf waren ringsum Sirenen von Polizei und Feuerwehr zu hören ... ich grinste immer noch vor mich hin.  
Ein herrliches Szenario.

Ich verbrachte die Nacht bei Sarah, die immer noch ein bisschen glaubte, John Watson würde etwas von ihr wollen. Dummes Ding. Sie spielte die sich zierende Jungfrau und ließ mich auf dem Sofa übernachten. Gut, musste ich mir wenigstens keine Ausrede einfallen lassen, denn sie hätte mich so gelangweilt...  
Als sie endlich schlafen gegangen war begann ich, mich um ein paar Dinge zu kümmern und ein paar Fäden zu knüpfen.

Ich würde ihm in den nächsten Stunden und Tagen ein paar Fälle servieren und ihn wissen lassen, dass Moriarty dahinter steckt. Jeder einzelne dieser Fälle sollte ihm Hinweise darauf geben, dass Moriarty besser über ihn Bescheid wusste, als es ihm lieb sein konnte. Dass er ihm näher stand als er bis dahin geglaubt hatte. Das Alles nicht so war, wie es den Anschein hatte und Moriarty Dinge über ihn wusste die nur jemand wissen konnte, der ihn tatsächlich kannte.  
Und der letzte Fall, tja... ich wollte ihm vor Augen führen dass ich, sein so geschätzter Mitbewohner John Watson, Moriarty war. Er sollte es sehen, aber würde er auch erkennen? Würde sein Verstand die Oberhand behalten, sein kühler berechnender Verstand oder würde sein Herz seine Sinne vernebeln. Dieses Herz, von dem er immer noch behauptete, er würde es nicht besitzen?  
Ich zitterte beinahe vor Aufregung, wenn ich daran dachte.

Und beginnen würde es mit dem alten Carl Powers Fall.  
Immerhin war das eine Angelegenheit, die uns schon seit ewigen Zeiten verband. Ein Verbrechen, das ich begangen hatte. Das niemand als solches erkannt hatte, noch nicht einmal die Polizei. Pah, vor allem nicht die Polizei. Nur er.  
Niemand hatte ihm geglaubt. Wie auch, wir waren damals ja noch so jung und niemand hört auf halbe Kinder.  
Damals hatte es angefangen. Ich, der das Verbrechen beging. Er, der das Verbrechen hätte lösen können, wenn man ihm zugehört hatte.  
Ja, das war der Beginn gewesen.

Nach einer Nacht auf Sarahs unbequemem Sofa (ich würde diese Frau für ihre arrogante Art gegenüber Watson noch leiden lassen...) machte ich mich auf den Rückweg in die 221B Baker Street.  
Die Wohnung sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Die auf der anderen Straßenseite geschehene Explosion, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch für einen zufällig aufgetretenes Gasleck gehalten wurde, hatte sie wie geplant recht heftig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Sherlock war wie ebenfalls geplant, unverletzt und da in dem Moment als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat auch sein Bruder anwesend war, in Hochform. Zumindest, was seine Arroganz betraf. Mycroft nickte mir kurz zu, Sherlock ebenso und ich, ganz der erleichterte John dem ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, dass seinem WG-Partner nichts geschehen war, schaute mich in der Wohnung um. Und hörte zu.  
Die Beiden befanden sich offensichtlich in einer Diskussion darüber, ob Sherlock einen Fall seines Bruders übernehmen könne.  
Sherlock weigerte sich, da er angeblich „zu viel zu tun“ hatte.  
Ach ja? Gestern noch war er vor Langeweile fast ausgeflippt... ich musste mir ein Grinsen verbeißen. Bruderliebe war doch wirklich etwas Feines.

Nach einem einige Minuten andauernden Wortgefecht, wandte sich Mycroft mir zu.  
„Nun, Sherlocks Geschäfte scheinen zu florieren, Dr. Watson, seit sie beide... nun... Kumpel sind.“  
Der Blick aus Sherlocks Augen. Oh Mann. Sie wurden dunkel und es war, als ob ein Schatten sich über sie legte. Das Wort „Kumpel“ schien Dinge in ihm auszulösen...  
Die Augen sprühten geradezu.

Zu meiner und auch Sherlocks Überraschung begann Mycroft, mir den Fall zu erläutern.  
Mir war sofort klar, warum er das tat: Er erkannte meinen Einfluss auf Sherlock und erhoffte sich, dass ich ihn dazu bringe würde, den Fall zu untersuchen.  
„Andrew West,“ sagte er, „Mitarbeiter des Verteidigungsministeriums. Man fand ihn mit zerschmettertem Schädel auf den Gleisen der Battersea Station. Das ist nun nichts, was nicht hin und wieder vorkommt. Nur hatte West, von seinen Freunden auch Westie genannt, einen USB Stick bei sich und auf diesem befanden sich Pläne zu einem neuen Raketenabwehrsystem, dem sogenannten Bruce-Partington Programm. Tja, und der ist nun weg. Und wir können unmöglich riskieren, dass er in die falschen Hände gerät.“  
Er wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.  
„Du musst den Stick finden, Sherlock. Ich würde dich ungern dazu zwingen.“  
„Es wäre interessant zu sehen, wie du das anstellen wolltest,“ sagte Sherlock und begann, seine arme Violine zu malträtieren.  
Mycroft nickte mir zu, verabschiedete sich und verschwand aus unserer Wohnung.

Ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen, und brauchte einen Moment, um mich zu sortieren. Ich kochte innerlich. Die Bruce-Partington Pläne. Die fucking Bruce-Partington Pläne!  
Es war von Seiten mehrerer ausländischer Mächte an mich herangetreten worden mit dem Auftrag, diese Pläne zu beschaffen. Bisher hatte ich noch keinen Ansatz finden können, keine Schwachstelle.  
Und nun dieser „Westie.“, der das Ding einfach so mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte.  
Warum hatte keiner meiner Untergebenen davon gewusst?  
Da würden Köpfe rollen und zwar im wortwörtlichen Sinne.

Ich kannte Sherlock inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sich natürlich über diesen Fall hermachen würde. Immerhin waren im Gespräch mit Mycroft die Worte „von nationaler Bedeutung“ gefallen und bis zu einem gewissen Grad fühlte sich auch Sherlock seiner Nation verpflichtet. Für Queen und England... pah...!  
Nichts desto trotz war das in meinem Sinne, denn ich wollte diesen Stick und ich würde ihn bekommen. Sherlock würde ihn für mich beschaffen.

_Braver Sherlock, guter Sherlock._

Aber erst einmal klingelte Sherlocks Handy.  
„Sherlock Holmes?“  
…  
„Selbstverständlich. Wie könnte ich da nein sagen?“  
Er sprang auf, voller Elan und Energie.  
„Lestrade,“ sagte er, „Er hat mich zu sich ins Yard gebeten. Kommen Sie?“  
„Gerne,“ sagte ich schmunzelnd, schnappte meinen Schlüssel und folgte ihm. „Wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie mich gebrauchen können?“  
„Aber ja,“ sagte er grinsend, „ohne meinen Blogger wäre ich verloren!“  
Und schon stürmten wir beide die Treppe hinunter.


	19. The Graet Game - Teil 3

Im Yard angekommen, schleifte DI Lestrade uns direkt in sein Büro.  
„Sherlock, Sie mögen es doch, wenn Fälle möglichst kompliziert und seltsam sind? Nun, dann wird Ihnen das hier gefallen.“  
Und er erklärte uns, dass in der Wohnung, in der das „Gasleck“ hochgegangen war, ein Safe gefunden wurde, in dem sich ein Brief befunden hatte. Ein Brief, der an Sherlock persönlich adressiert war.  
Diesen Brief hatte ich eigenhändig geschrieben und ich hatte ihn eigenhändig präpariert. Ich hatte ihn gefaltet, verschlossen und einem Boten übergeben, der den Auftrag hatte, ihn in jener Wohnung in jenem Safe zu platzieren.

Sherlock nahm den Brief an sich und schaute ihn sich von allen Seiten an.  
„Böhmisch,“ sagte er. „Sehr guter Umschlag. Sie hat einen Füllfederhalter mit hochwertiger Feder benutzt.“  
„Sie?“ fragte ich, John Watson würde solche Dinge nicht erkennen.  
„Offenkundig,“ sagte Sherlock und verdrehte die Augen.  
Auch diesmal sah er genau das, was er sehen sollte. Oh, es war so einfach ihn an der Nase herum zu führen, wenn man seine Denkweise kannte. Die kleinen Details, die andere Menschen nicht sahen und aus denen er seinen Schlüsse zog – man musste nichts weiter tun, als solche Details in schlüssigem Kontext künstlich zu schaffen.. und schon hatte man ihn da, wo man ihn haben wollte.

Ich hatte ein Handy in dem Brief platziert, das dem aus dem Taxifahrerfall verblüffend ähnlich sah.  
„Das...“ ließ ich John stottern, „das ist das Handy... das in Pink...“  
„Was?“ fragte Lestrade verblüfft. „Das Handy aus 'Eine Studie in Pink'?“  
Sherlock warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Heißt das, Lestrade, Sie lesen Johns unsäglichen Blog?“  
„Na klar,“ sagte Lestrade grinsend. „Sagen Sie stimmt das mit dem Sonnensystem?“  
Sherlock schnaubte nur.

Dann sah er sich das Handy genauer an.  
„Eine neue Nachricht...“ sagte er und öffnete die Nachricht.  
Ein Zeitzeichen ertönte.  
„Hier ist noch ein Foto,“ sagte Sherlock und öffnete es.  
„Was soll das alles?“ fragte Lestrade.  
„Uns läuft die Zeit ab,“ sagte Sherlock. „Das hier soll uns zeigen, dass es wieder passieren wird.“  
„Was wird wieder passieren, verdammt noch mal?“ sagte Lestrade.  
„Bumm!“ sagte Sherlock.  
Entsetzt schwiegen wir einen Augenblick.

Dann zeigte Sherlock mir und Lestrade das Foto. Es zeigte einen leeren Raum und ich war gespannt, ob er ihn auf Anhieb erkannte.  
Es zeigte sich, dass er das tat.  
„Kommen Sie, John, Lestrade,“ sagte er und stürmte davon.  
„Ich weiß wo das ist.“  
Und wir beide rannten hinter ihm her.  
„Nun raus mit der Sprache, Sherlock, wo ist das? Wo müssen wir hin?“ schimpfte Lestrade  
„In die Baker Street. Das Bild zeigt 221C. Den Souterrain.“  
Lestrade schluckte und ich, John Watson, schwieg erschüttert.

„Das heißt...," sagte Sherlock und man konnte seiner Stimme anhören, dass das Ganze begann ihm Spaß zu machen. „Das heißt, dass der Bombenleger, und ich bin sicher, dass es sich nicht nur um ein Gasleck gehandelt hat und Ihre Leute werden das schon noch rausfinden Lestrade; dass also der Bombenleger die Möglichkeit hat, in meine Nähe zu kommen. Ohne dabei allzu sehr aufzufallen.“

_Ja!_  
_Großartig Sherlock, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg!_

Der Bombenleger, hatte er gesagt. Er schien sich offensichtlich nicht so leicht auf die falsche Fährte locken zu lassen, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte.  
Nun musste er nur noch einen kleinen Schritt weiterdenken und dann würde darauf kommen, dass ein Foto aus dem inneren des Hauses 221 in der Baker Street doch wohl am einfachsten für jemanden zu bewerkstelligen war, der in diesem Hause wohnte.  
Also Mrs. Hudson... oder John. Ich.

Aber soweit war er noch nicht und wieder einmal zeigte sich, dass Sherlock tatsächlich nicht so gefühlskalt war, wie er immer behauptete. Denn diese Gefühle die in ihm wohnten, blockierten seine objektive Sicht auf diese Dinge.  
Aber genau so hatte ich es erwartete. Es wäre einfach zu Schade gewesen, wenn er jetzt schon die Lösung all dessen gefunden hätte. Ich wollte viel lieber noch weiter spielen.  
Schließlich hatte ich vor, ihm noch weitere falsche Fährten zu servieren. Allen voran... Richard Brook. Meinen süßen kleinen Richard, der in diesem Augenblick in einem Apartment in der Nähe des Barts auf seinen Einsatz wartete.

Vor Ort ließen wir uns von Mrs. Hudson die 221C aufsperren.  
Die Räume waren kühl, feucht und dämmerig.  
„Der Fluch des Souterrain,“ sagte Mrs Hudson, kurz bevor Sherlock ihr in seiner unnachahmlich charmanten Art die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug und sie auf dem Flur stehen ließ.

Im Wohnzimmer, dass genau so unangenehm schimmelig roch wie die übrigen Räume, standen mitten auf dem Boden ein paar Schuhe. Ich hatte sie heute Morgen dort platziert, bevor ich nach oben in die Wohnung gegangen war. Fingerabdrücke von mir würde man selbstverständlich nicht drauf finden. Ich bin schließlich ein Profi in dem, was ich tue.  
„Schuhe?!“ sagte ich, John Watson, mit soviel Verblüffung in der Stimme, wie mir möglich war.  
Sherlock sah die Schuhe an und näherte sich ihnen langsam.  
„Vorsicht, wir haben es hier mit einem Bombenleger zu tun!“ sagte Lestrade, der aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen Sherlock gegenüber eine Art Beschützerinstinkt an den Tag legte.  
Nun, in dieser Situation jetzt war der tatsächlich einmal angebracht.

Sherlock hockte sich vorsichtig zu Boden und betrachtete die Sportschuhe, ohne sie jedoch anzurühren. Auch ihm schien klar zu sein, dass die Situation nicht ungefährlich war und mit dem Verbrecher, der es offensichtlich auf ihn abgesehen hatte, nicht zu spaßen sei.

_Oh, Sherlock, wie recht du damit hast. Einerseits. Anderseits würden wir noch viel Spaß miteinander haben. Versprochen._

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das pinkfarbene Telefon.


	20. The Great Game _ Teil 4

Ich bin der Weiße König.

Die Frau, die jetzt anrief, war eine unwichtige Spielfigur auf meinem Brett.  
Sie hatte keinerlei Bedeutung. Die bekam sie erst dadurch, dass ich sie benutzte. Damit wurde sie zu einem Spielstein, den man beachten musste.  
Ich wusste nichts über sie.  
Wer sie war, wie sie hieß, was ihr wichtig war... pah... was sollte mich das auch interessieren.

Ich wusste nur, dass meine Leute sie auf einem Supermarktparklatz willkürlich aufgegriffen hatten.  
Man hatte ihr auf meine Anweisung hin ein modisches Umstyling angedeihen lassen.  
Ich hatte entschieden, dass mit Sprengstoff bestückte und kunstvoll verdrahtete Westen diese Saison en Vogue seien. Ob die Schlampe diesen Geschmack teilte wusste ich nicht, vermutlich würde sie meine Bemühungen nicht zu würdigen wissen. Aber das spielte keine Rolle.

Sie hatte einen Pager in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, dessen Text sie jetzt unter Tränen ablas.  
„Ha..Hallo Süßer...“  
„Wer ist da?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Ich habe ein Rätsel für dich. Ein Geschenk. Ich möchte mich damit vorstellen.“  
„Wieso weinen Sie?“  
Die Stimme der Frau wurde noch ein wenig zittriger, als sie in das Handy schluchzte:  
„Ich weine nicht. Ich schicke den Text auf den Pager und das kleine Miststück liest ihn vor.“  
Sherlock sah uns an.  
„Ich habe mit so etwas gerechnet,“ flüsterte er in meine und Lestrades Richtung.  
„12 Stunden hast du Zeit, das Rätsel zu lösen. Wenn es dir nicht gelingt Sherlock, werde ich ziemlich unartig sein!“  
Und damit brach die Verbindung ab.

Richard.  
Mein süßer kleiner Richard.  
Ich wollte eigentlich diese Texte auf den Pager selber senden. Aber dann hatte ich mich entschlossen, auf Tuchfühlung mit Sherlock zu bleiben und hatte diese Aufgabe in Richards fähige Hände gelegt. Der Kleine erwies sich als unschätzbarer Komplize.  
Ich hatte ihm nicht die einzelnen Worte vorgegeben, sondern nur Anweisungen, worum es ging und ihm den genauen Wortlaut überlassen.  
Denn er musste ja schließlich auf Sherlock reagieren.  
Und er hatte es großartig gemacht.  
Um genau zu sein hatte er alle Anweisungen per verschlüsselter Mail mit Selbstlöschfunktion von „Moriarty“ bekommen und nicht von seinem geliebten John.  
Und er hatte alles, was er tun sollte, perfekt umgesetzt.

Seit einigen Wochen arbeitete er als der harmlose kleine Jim im Sankt Barts, in der IT Abteilung. Kurze Zeit danach hatte er bereits mit Molly, dem Schäfchen, angebändelt. Molly hatte sofort angebissen, was vermutlich dran lag, dass sie nach männlicher Aufmerksamkeit geradezu hungerte.  
Von Sherlock, in den sie immer noch verschossen war, war nichts zu erwarten. Sie lebte komplett unterhalb seines Radars.  
Also nahm sie das, was sie bekommen konnte und genoss „Jims“ Avancen wie eine fast vertrocknete Blume den Regen. 

Und heute nun hatte Richard das erste Mal den Moriarty auf der von mir geschaffenen Bühne gegeben. Wenngleich nur am Telefon.  
Er hatte es verdammt gut gemacht.  
Es würde noch Großes von ihm zu erwarten sein.  
Sein erster Auftritt würde in Kürze erfolgen und ich war gespannt, wie er sich schlagen würde.  
Nur schade, dass sein Karriereende eher blutig verlaufen würde... aber das hatte noch Zeit.

Eine Stunde später befand ich mich an Sherlocks Seite im Labor des Barts. Dort untersuchte er die Schuhe, um hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen.  
Er glänzte durch einige ausgesprochen unsensible Äußerungen, die mir hätten gefallen können, wenn ich nicht gespürt hätte, dass sie nur Fassade waren. Er war nicht so kalt wie er sich gab.  
Es war seine Maske, sein Schutzwall... nun, ich würde ihn schon noch einreißen.  
Ich war ein kleines bisschen aufgeregt, während Sherlock in sein Mikroskop stierte und hunderte verschiedener Pollen miteinander verglich.  
Jeden Moment würde ich Sherlock „Jim“ servieren.  
Jeden Augenblick...  
Es war wie die Minuten, bevor sich an Weihnachten die Tür zur guten Stube öffnet, wo die Geschenke liegen...

Die Tür vom Flur ins Labor öffnete sich und Molly spazierte herein.  
„Und?“ fragte sie, „ Glück gehabt?“  
Und dann war es soweit.  
Die Tür öffnete sich erneut.  
Richard trat ein, „erschrak“ als er sah, dass Molly nicht allein war.  
„Oh Entschuldigung, ich...“ stotterte er.  
Molly strahlte.  
„Jim! Komm rein!“  
Sherlock warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
„Jim“, sagte Molly bedeutungsschwer, „das ist Sherlock Holmes.“  
Ein Blick zu mir.  
„Und... äh... Dr. Watson.“  
„Ah!“ Jim schien erfreut.

Ich war stolz auf Richard. Er machte seine Sache hervorragend.  
Er schaute schüchtern und aufgeregt zu Sherlock.  
„Sie sind also Sherlock Holmes! Ich bin ganz aufgeregt, sie kennenzulernen, Molly hat mir alles über Sie erzählt!“  
Sherlock reagierte nicht.  
„Jim arbeitet in der IT,“ sagte Molly, ebenfalls aufgeregt. „So haben wir uns kennengelernt.“

Es erfordert ja schon ein großes schauspielerisches Talent, ein kriminelles Mastermind überzeugend zu spielen.  
Allerdings ein kriminelles Superhirn darzustellen, das einen harmlosen Schwulen spielt, der wiederum sein Schwul sein versteckt... dieses mehrschichtige Schauspielern und das vor den sehenden Augen eines Sherlock Holmes... das war eine echte Leistung.  
Und Richard meisterte sie mit Bravour.  
Ich amüsierte mich sehr über das Ganze.

Und noch eine Sache amüsierte mich:  
Sherlock würde gerne mit mir schlafen, soviel war sicher.  
Molly würde gerne mit Sherlock schlafen.  
Richard schlief mit Molly.  
Und ich schlief mit Richard und so schloss sich der Kreis.

Sherlock würde sterben.  
Molly wäre nach seinem Tode zumindest innerlich auch tot.  
Richard würde sterben.  
Ich würde ihnen allen den Tod bringen.  
Auch das war eine Art Kreis, nur dass ich bei diesem Kreis den Mittelpunkt bildete.  
Ach ja, ich liebte solche Metaphern. Ja, auch in so etwas bin ich einfach gut.


	21. The Great Game - Teil 5

Sherlock würdigte meinen kleinen Richard kaum eines Blickes. Er beschäftigte sich mit seinem Mikroskop – wie es aussah hatte er gerade eine Entdeckung gemacht, denn die Nachricht „Übereinstimmung gefunden“ blinkte auf dem Bildschirm des angeschlossenen Computers.

Richard sprang ein bisschen um ihn herum wie ein kleiner aufgeregter Dackel.  
Schließlich sah Sherlock doch kurz zu ihm.  
Scannte ihn regelrecht mit den Augen ab.  
Und warf ein einziges Wort in den Raum.  
„Schwul.“  
„Wie bitte?!“ schnappte Molly überrumpelt.  
Sherlock verzog das Gesicht zu einer Art halb verlegenem, halb abschätzigen Lächeln.  
„Nichts, ich... cool. Cool, Molly.“  
Es schepperte. Richard hatte eine Nierenschale heruntergerissen.  
Er entschuldigte sich und es war Klasse, wie er ganz die verlegene Unsicherheit und Aufregung spielte.  
Als er die Schale wieder hinlegte, war ein Zettel mit seiner Handynummer darunter.  
Während er sich hektisch verabschiedete und noch eine Verabredung mit Molly traf, blieb Sherlock völlig ungerührt über das Mikroskop gebeugt.

Es war herrlich.  
Zu sehen, wie sie sich wanden.  
Wie Molly ihn entsetzt fragte, was das mit dem „Schwul“ solle.  
Wie er ihr seine Deduktionen vor Augen führte und ihm klar wurde, dass das was er da tat, entgegen seiner Absicht, Molly nicht zu erfreuen schien.  
Wie er hilfesuchend zu mir, John Watson, schaute, weil er nicht verstand warum.  
Wie er bedauernd hinterher sah, als Molly tränenüberströmt aus dem Labor stürmte.

In dieser ganzen Szene zeigten sich die wesentlichen Unterschiede zwischen ihm und mir.  
Beide behaupteten wir, kein Herz zu besitzen. Bei mir traf das zu. Natürlich nicht im anatomischen Sinne, denn die Biologie kann auch ich nicht verändern. Aber im übertragenen Sinne ganz bestimmt. Gott, wozu auch? Was sollten mich die Gefühle irgendwelcher Ameisenmenschen kümmern?  
Er jedoch war getroffen davon, dass er Molly offenbar verletzt hatte und es war für ihn wichtig was ich, John Watson, über ihn dachte... er hatte mehr Herz als manch einer, der sich seiner Gefühlsseligkeit rühmt. Pah. Und das machte ihn so schwach.

Der zweite Unterschied ist, dass ihm soziale Normen oftmals ein Rätsel sind.  
Ich selbst pfeife darauf. Sie interessieren mich nicht, weil ganz einfach ich der Mittelpunkt allen Seins bin.  
Aber ich kenne sie, beherrsche sie und bin in der Lage mich anzupassen, wo es mir meinen Absichten förderlich erscheint.  
Wie auch immer. Sherlock hatte meinem süßen Richard die Nummer mit dem schwulen IT-ler abgekauft. Er war uns ganz schön auf den Leim gegangen.

_Oh Sherlock, Sherlock, manchmal bist du so leicht zu manipulieren..._

Ob er Richard zurückrufen würde?  
Nun, ich glaubte nicht, immerhin war er ganz offensichtlich in mich verliebt.  
Andererseits hatte er, nachdem er ihn der entsetzten Molly unter die Nase gehalten hatte, den Zettel eingesteckt.  
Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er ja etwas Ablenkung suchen von seiner unerfüllten Sehnsucht nach John „Ich bin nicht schwul!“ Watson?  
Ich grinste in mich hinein, denn die ganze Situation amüsierte mich wieder mal königlich.  
Und ich langweile mich nicht.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern, seufzte und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu.  
„John... sagen Sie doch mal, was Sie an den Schuhen erkennen.“  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wehrte mich.  
„Nein Sherlock, hören Sie, ich werde mich jetzt hier nicht absichtlich vor Ihnen blamieren...“  
„Ach John. Eine zweite Meinung wäre wirklich nützlich für mich. Na los!“  
Ich hielt mich zurück und gab ein paar unbeholfene Dinge von mir, wie sie „John Watson“ aus den Schuhen herausgelesen hätte. Also fast nichts.

Natürlich verbesserte mich Sherlock in Grund und Boden.  
„Sie haben fast alles Wichtige übersehen, John, aber dennoch … gut gemacht.“  
Ich zeigte mich genervt.

_Oh nein Sherlock, ich habe nichts übersehen. Aber es fasziniert mich, wie viele Details du übersiehst... Ob du wohl herausfindest, wem sie gehören?_

Als er seine Erkenntnisse zusammenfasste, traf ihn der Blitz.  
„Ein Junge, recht große Füße. Kommt aus Sussex, das haben die Pollen im Schmutz an der Sohle mir verraten. Er hat die Schuhe, die aus den Achtzigern stammen, geliebt. Hat sie sehr gepflegt. Kommt hier nach London und es geschieht ihm etwas schlimmes... Oh...“  
Es war ihm anzusehen, dass eine Erinnerung durch seine Kopf schoss.  
Ja, er hatte es herausgefunden.  
„Carl Powers!“ flüsterte er.

_Guter Sherlock, braver Sherlock. Fein gemacht._

„Carl Powers? Wer ist das?“  
„Oh John. Carl Powers. Mit dem fing alles an."  
Er stürmte aus dem Labor und ich eilte hinterher.

Kurze Zeit später erzählte er mir die Geschichte um Carl Powers aus seiner Sicht.  
Er erzählte es MIR, und wieder lachte ich mich innerlich kaputt. Es war herrlich, so herrlich, sich vorzustellen, dass er all die Jahre nicht hatte herausfinden können, wer hinter dem Mord an Carl Powers steckte. Ja nicht einmal beweisen konnte, dass es tatsächlich ein Mord war. Niemand hatte ihm geglaubt.  
Und jetzt saß er hier im Taxi und fuhr mit mir durch die Stadt, der ihm fasziniert dabei lauschte, wie er den ganzen Fall aufrollte.  
Und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Mörder mit ihm im Auto saß.  
Es war urkomisch.  
Würde er nun die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen?  
Würde er erkennen, dass der Bombenleger und der Mörder ein und dieselbe Person waren? Dass er ihn also seit damals im Blick hatte?  
Und dass es jemand sein musste, der sich in seinem Umfeld bewegte?  
Jemand, der also einfachen Zugang zu den Räumen in der Baker Street hatte?  
Würde er also erkennen, dass ein janusköpfiges Wesen, ein Mensch mit zwei Gesichtern in seinem nächsten Umfeld lebte?  
Oder würde ich ihn mit der Nase darauf stoßen müssen?  
Nun, ich war gespannt.  
Die nächsten Tage würden noch eine Menge aufregende Augenblicke mit sich bringen.


	22. The Great Game - Teil 6

Zu Hause angekommen stürzte er sich an die Arbeit um herauszufinden, wie Carl Powers gestorben war. Es zog sich etwas hin und ich spielte den nervösen und um das Leben der Geisel bangenden John Watson.  
Sherlock würde darauf kommen, da war ich mir sicher und er würde auch einen Weg finden, „den Mörder“ zu kontaktieren von dem er noch nicht wusste, dass er Moriarty war, dachte ich.  
Und wie ich das so dachte fiel mir auf, dass ich in der letzten Zeit das „Ich“ immer mehr mit John Watson verband und von „Moriarty“ in der dritten Person dachte. Es war eigenartig, wie mich das Spiel, das ich hier trieb, beeinflusste und veränderte und ich war mir gerade nicht sicher, ob ich das nun gut fand.  
Ich nahm mir vor, in naher Zukunft mal wieder ein oder zwei Tage zu verreisen und mal wieder so richtig ich selbst zu sein. Jemand Hübsches, der erst das Bett mit mir teilen und dann den erlösenden Kuss des Todes von mir empfangen würde, wäre sicherlich aufzutreiben. Ich habe da so meine Methoden.

Zwischenzeitlich begann Mycroft, seinen Bruder mit penetranten SMS zu bombardieren, die ihn dazu drängen sollten, sich um die verloren gegangenen Bruce Partington Pläne zu kümmern.  
Sherlock wollte dieses Ansinnen am liebsten einfach ignorieren, da sein Bruder es an ihn herangetragen hatte. Andererseits war ihm die Bedeutung dieser Pläne durchaus bewusst. Und so sehr er es auch abstreiten würde, wenn man ihn darauf anspräche – er liebte sein Land und er würde sich daher der Sache annehmen.

Ich wollte die Sache gerne selber in die Hand nehmen, daher ließ ich hier eine Bemerkung fallen und dort ein Wort und beeinflusste ihn somit in die Richtung, dass er mich, seinen Mitbewohner und … Kumpel?... John Watson mit der Untersuchung des Falles beauftragte.  
Das gab mir Gelegenheit, nicht nur diesem USB Stick auf die Spur zu kommen, sondern auch herauszufinden, an welcher Stelle meine eigenen Leute geschlampt hatten und wer dafür würde büßen müssen. Und es gab mir Zeit, auf eigene Faust loszuziehen und ein paar Dinge außerhalb von Sherlocks Sichtfeld zu tun.

Ich sprach mit Mycroft in dessen Büro in seinem unsäglichen „Diogenes-Club.“ Gott, was für eine Ansammlung seniler alter Idioten, die sich für den Nabel der Welt hielten.  
Nun, viel Neues konnte Sherlocks Bruder mir nicht sagen. Er gab mir die Adresse von „Westies“ Verlobter, die ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte und ein paar unbedeutende Details.  
Zu meiner Beruhigung stellte ich fest, das Mycroft in mir offenbar tatsächlich nur „John Watson“ sah und nicht hinter die Fassade blickte. Ich würde auch in Zukunft versuchen, ihm nicht allzu oft gegenüber zu stehen; dennoch war ich optimistisch, dass er mir nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen würde.  
Zurück in der Baker Street fand ich Sherlock immer noch über seinem Mikroskop vor.  
Die Zeit rannte dahin und er war noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Es waren nur noch drei Stunden, bis das Ultimatum ablief.  
Würde es tatsächlich dazu kommen, dass Sherlock nicht dahinterkam? Nun, das hätte mich sehr enttäuscht.

_Und du solltest Daddy besser nicht enttäuschen, Sherlock!_

Nicht dass ich was dagegen gehabt hätte, die kleine Schlampe mit ihrer schicken Weste in die Luft zu jagen. Eigentlich hätte mir das sogar sehr gefallen. Aber dennoch... ich wäre enttäuscht, denn ich wollte, dass das Spiel spannend blieb. Ich wollte nicht so leicht gewinnen.  
Schlussendlich aber fand er es.  
„Oh,“ rief er, „Gift!“  
„Was erzählen Sie da, Sherlock...“ zwitscherte Mrs. Hudson, die mit einem Teetablett durch unsere Wohnung huschte.  
Er unterbrach sie, in dem er mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch schlug und laut ausrief:  
„Clostridium Botulinum! Eines der tödlichsten Gifte, die sie sich vorstellen können!“

Bei seiner nachfolgenden Erklärung, wie er darauf gekommen und wie der Mörder es verabreicht hatte, hörte ich ihm gar nicht recht zu, ich wusste es ja ohnehin...  
Ich war jedoch fasziniert, dass er genau so mit mir in Kontakt trat, wie ich es erwartet hatte.  
Er schrieb einen Blogeintrag auf seiner Webseite, „Die Kunst der Deduktion“.

„Der Mörder hat die Schuhe behalten, über all die Jahre, John. Ist Ihnen klar, was das heißt?“  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Er ist unser Bombenleger,“ sagte Sherlock und sah mich beifallheischend an.  
Sekunden später klingelte das pinkfarbene Handy.  
„Gut gemacht, Sherlock,“ sagte zitternd die Stimme der Geisel, „du kannst das kleine Miststück jetzt abholen.“  
Es folgte ein Schluchzen und dann:  
„Bitte, bitte, helfen Sie mir... .“  
Sherlock redete auf sie ein, bekam heraus wo sie war und rief Lestrade an, der sofort alles weitere veranlasste.

Nun, diese Ameise würde überleben. Glück für sie.  
Einen Augenblick hatte ich überlegt, sie einfach aus Spaß trotzdem in die Luft zu jagen, aber... nein. Ich wollte fair spielen. Na, jedenfalls ein bisschen.

Am nächsten Tag bei der Nachbesprechung im Scotland Yard stellte Gregory Lestrade die richtige Frage.  
Der Mann schien klüger zu sein, als es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Ich würde auch ihn gut im Auge behalten müssen.  
Jedenfalls fragte er:  
„Was sollte das Ganze? Warum tut der Mann das?“  
Man sah die Gedanken hinter Sherlocks Stirn geradezu rasen.  
Die Antwort, die er dann gab, traf es erstaunlich genau.  
So genau, dass ich nicht anders konnte als tief Luft zu holen, weil mir ein Schauder über den Rücken lief.  
„Nun, wie es aussieht bin ich nicht der Einzige, den die Langeweile plagt.“  
Ja, genau das war es doch.  
Genau das war mein Motiv. Nun, eigentlich eines meiner Motive.  
Aber auf jeden Fall kein Unwichtiges.

_Sherlock, es ist schade, dass du nicht auf meiner Seite stehst..._  
_Du könntest die Nummer Zwei in meiner neu zu gründenden Organisation werden..._  
_Wir beide könnten die ganze Welt beherrschen..._  
_Es ist jammerschade..._

Die Langeweile sollte keine Gelegenheit finden, sich erneut an Sherlock heranzuschleichen.  
Denn genau in diesem Augenblick gab das Handy ein Signal ab.  
Eine neue Nachricht war eingegangen.  
Der nächste Spielzug hatte längst begonnen.


	23. The Great Game - Teil 7

Das Handy zeigte ein auf einem offenbar einsamen Platz abgestelltes Auto.  
Im nächsten Augenblick trat Sergeant Donovan in das Büro mit einem Telefonhörer in der Hand und Erstaunen im Gesicht.  
„Das ist für Sie Freak!“  
Sherlock nahm den Hörer entgegen.  
Sherlock sprach leise, aber ich wusste wer angerufen hatte. Es war wieder irgend so ein armer Teufel, den meine Leute mit einer modischen Weste aus der „Explosive Collection“ eingekleidet hatten.

Richard, das kleine Biest! Ihn einfach auf einem der Diensttelefone des Yard anrufen zu lassen! Ich kringelte mich innerlich, während ich als John Watson erwartungsgemäß ernst dreinschaute.  
Na, warte, dachte ich, bei unserem nächsten gemeinsamen Wochenende, und ich hatte vor, in absehbarer Zeit mal wieder eines mit ihm zu verbringen, würde ich ihm dafür ordentlich seinen wunderschönen Po versohlen. Und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich genau darauf schon freute.

Der Mensch, der nun also mit dem Pager in der Hand und der Sprengstoffweste um den Leib auf einem der belebtesten Plätze Londons stand und bei einem Versagen Sherlocks nicht nur selbst gestorben wäre, sondern dutzende andere mit in den Tod gerissen hätte, stotterte ebenso unbeholfen ins Telefon wie das kleine Miststück aus dem vorherigen Fall.  
Ach, es ist nicht einfach fähige Leute zu akquirieren, die auch in einer solchen Lage einen kühlen Kopf behalten. Aber was soll man tun, man muss eben nehmen was man kriegen kann.

Sherlock erfuhr in diesem Gespräch, wenn man es denn Gespräch nennen will, warum Carl Powers sterben musste.  
Niemand, NIEMAND! lacht mich aus. Niemand hat das Recht dazu.  
Da war ich eben schon immer empfindlich.  
Richard ließ Sherlock auf meine Anweisung hin acht Stunden geben, um den Fall zu lösen.  
Nun, den Fall selber möchte ich gar nicht bis ins Detail schildern. Nur soviel sei gesagt, dass sich es um einen Car Rental Service namens Janus Cars handelte, für den der Automobilverleih aber nur die Tarnung darstellte. Das eigentliche Geschäftsfeld dieser Firma, die mir gehörte und das selbstverständlich so, dass jemand auch bei genaueren Forschungen diesen Umstand nicht herausfinden würde war jedoch Leuten, die aus irgendeinem Grund ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen mussten, ein neues Leben in einem fernen Land mit neuem Namen, Haus, Job und genügend Geld für den Start zu ermöglichen.  
Das Ganze war nicht billig und funktionierte über hohe Lebensversicherungen, die man rechtzeitig abschließen musste, um dann in Ruhe „sterben zu können“ und mich mit der ausgezahlten Versicherungssumme bezahlen zu können.  
Ein einträgliches Geschäft.

Während Sherlock noch mitten in den Ermittlungen steckte, ließ ich mein Sprengstoffmodel noch einmal anrufen. Richard hatte von mir entsprechende Anweisungen per SMS bekommen.  
„Der Name ist ein Hinweis,“ ließ er den Mann stottern. „Janus Cars.“  
„Wieso sollten Sie mir einen Hinweis geben?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Weil wir Zwei für einander geschaffen sind. Du und ich. Und ich mich auch langweile, wenn du es tust.“  
„Dann würde ich gerne ihre eigene Stimme hören!“  
Ich war gespannt auf die Antwort, die Richard nun übermitteln würde.  
„Nur einen Augenblick,“ ließ er den Mann stottern und auflegen.  
Ich grinste.  
Sherlock riss die Augen auf und sah sich um. Nur einen Augenblick, hatte der Mann gesagt und irgendwie schien er zu erwarten, dass nun tatsächlich irgendwoher die echte Stimme des Verbrechers zu ihm sprechen würde.  
Und genau das geschah.  
Ich ließ einen Augenblick verstreichen und sagte dann:  
„Sind sie schon weiter gekommen?“  
Himmel, das waren doch gerade so viele Hinweise gewesen: meine Stimme. Janus Cars. Der Verbrecher langweilt sich, wenn Sherlock sich langweilt... er musste doch darauf kommen!  
Er war so ein kluger Kopf...  
Doch nein. Sein Herz, in das er mich offenbar so sehr geschlossen hatte, ließ ihn gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen.

Nun ja, eigentlich war das ja ganz gut, denn so konnte ich das Spiel noch eine Weile weiterspielen.  
Immerhin kam er nach und nach immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass er die ganze Zeit mit Moriarty zu tun hatte. Der Taxifahrer hatte Moriarty damals als einen Fan Sherlocks bezeichnet und derjenige, mit dem er hier zu tun hatte, ließ immer wieder Bemerkungen derart fallen... „wir sind füreinander geschaffen“ und ähnliches...  
Das konnte einfach nicht anders sein.

_Richtig, Sherlock, aber nicht mehr lange, dann werde ich mich persönlich vorstellen..._

Was den Fall betrifft, kam er recht schnell hinter die ganze Sache. Für mich hieß das, dass diese Einnahmequelle dahin war, aber ehrlich, gemessen an dem was meine Organisation alles umfasste, waren das Peanuts.  
Sherlock jedenfalls ließ „den Bombenleger“ wiederum über seine Webseite wissen, dass und wie er die Sache gelöst hatte.  
Und wie beim letzten Mal kam kurz darauf die erlösende Nachricht, sodass er Lestrade informieren und dieser alles Weitere veranlassen konnte. Diesmal musste der Platz weiträumig gesperrt werden, bevor mein Opfer vom Sprengstoff befreit werden konnte.  
Wieder hatte also eine Ameise überlebt.

Diesmal ließ ich Sherlock ein paar Tage Zeit, bevor ich ihm den nächsten Fall zum Fraße vorwarf.  
Was einfach daran lag, dass der Mord den Sherlock aufklären sollte, beim Ende des Janus Cars- Falles noch gar nicht begangen worden war.  
Er geschah erst am Tage darauf und ich ließ danach noch zwei weitere Tage verstreichen, da es mich amüsierte wie Sherlock von Stunde zu Stunde unruhiger wurde. Es war einerseits eine Mischung aus neu aufkommender Langeweile und andererseits großer Ungeduld und Anspannung. Denn natürlich war klar, dass die ganze Angelegenheit noch nicht zu Ende war und weiter gehen würde.

Und, das muss ich zugeben, ich selber brauchte mal wieder ein paar Stunden außer halb des „John Watson“- Lebens, um mal wieder ein bisschen ich selbst zu sein.  
Ich ging einen Nachmittag lang alleine los.  
Ich brauchte Sherlock gegenüber gar nicht lügen.  
„Ich muss mal raus hier, brauche mal frische Luft um den Kopf frei zu kriegen“, war Erklärung genug.  
Nun, frische Luft war es nicht nur, was ich im Sinn hatte.  
Aber das, was ich an diesem Nachmittag suchte, gab mir eine kleine, noch recht junge Nutte, die auf einem recht einsamen Platz in einem Industriegebiet ohne Überwachungskameras aufgabelte und deren Leiche Lestrades Leute am nächsten Morgen aus der Themse fischten.


	24. The Great Game - Teil 8

Der nächste Mord war eine belanglose Sache und ich veranlasste ihn eigentlich aus zwei Gründen: zum einen, weil ich Sherlock wieder ein paar Hinweise hinterlassen wollte.  
Und zum anderen, weil mich die Ermordete einfach unsagbar nervte.  
Es handelte sich um eine fürchterliche Frau, die so etwas wie ein Fernsehstar war. Oh mein Gott, ich verstand nicht und kann bis heute nicht verstehen, wie man so etwas Oberflächliches und Enervierendes bewundern konnte.

Da ich mich bei unserer Vermieterin, Mrs. Hudson, einschmeichelt wollte – schließlich gehörte das zum Gesamtpaket John Watson – war ich des Öfteren schon gezwungen gewesen, beim Tee mir ihr fernzusehen. Es gab vieles unsagbar Übles, was so über die Mattscheibe flimmerte. Aber diese schreckliche Person, Connie Prince und ihre grauenhafte Show waren mehr, als ich ertragen konnte.  
Als daher die Anfrage an mich herangetragen worden war sie aus dem Wege zu schaffen, war ich sofort und mit Freuden dabei gewesen.

Als es soweit war, schleppte ich Sherlock in einen kleinen Asia-Imbiss und zwar genau zur Sendezeit der merkwürdigen Umstyling-Show dieser Person.  
Doch bevor mein Richard den nächsten Statisten anrufen lassen würde, war noch etwas Zeit.  
Also beschloss ich aufs Ganze zu gehen und Sherlock direkt zu fragen, während ich auf ziemlich miesen Bratnudeln mit Hühnchen herum kaute (wäre ich als ich selbst hier gewesen, hätte ich den Koch in seinem eigenen Wok in heißem Öl gebraten.)

Also fragte ich ihn:  
„Hören Sie, Sherlock. Warum spielt der Bombenleger mit Ihnen? Haben Sie eine Idee?“  
Und als er schwieg setzte ich nach:  
„Ist er es? Moriarty?“  
„Denkbar,“ wiegelte Sherlock ab. Doch am Spiel der Muskeln in seinem Gesicht konnte ich erkennen: Er war fest davon überzeugt. Gut. Sehr gut.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem beinahe ungenießbaren Hühnchengericht zu und musste für mich zugeben, dass ich in gewisser Hinsicht im Moment eine Art Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte.  
Ja, es machte immer noch großen Spaß an Sherlocks Seite Verbrecher zu jagen. Ja, ich hatte immer noch keine Langeweile, nicht eine Sekunde. Und ja, es war immer noch unübersehbar, dass ich meine Rolle perfekt spielte.  
Aber dieser Perfektionismus machte mir im Moment das Leben ein wenig schwer.  
Ich kann das Wichtigste zusammen fassen: schlechte Kleidung, schlechtes Essen und mieses Fernsehprogramm. Ich war da einfach andere Dinge gewöhnt.

Ich war auch schon früher immer mal wieder in Rollen geschlüpft. Das gehört zum Job und eigentlich mache ich das auch ganz gerne. Aber über einen so langen Zeitraum, Tag um Tag und eigentlich rund um die Uhr, denn auch wenn ich meine Zeit nicht mit Sherlock verbrachte, bewegte ich mich in „unserem“ Umfeld und musste mich entsprechend verhalten, das hatte ich so in dieser Form noch nicht gehabt.  
Aber es waren nur noch wenige Tage, bis es zu einem ersten, wirklich großen Höhepunkt kommen sollte. Das hielt mich aufrecht und so überstand ich auch ranzig schmeckendes Fett, kratzige Isle Of Man Pullover und kreischende TV-Stimmen.

Schließlich piepte das Handy und Sherlock erhielt zuerst eine Bildnachricht und kurz darauf einen Anruf.  
Hinweise gab ich ihm genug.  
Die Geisel diesmal hatte ein schwaches Herz und war blind. Also genau wie Sherlock, zumindest mir gegenüber.  
Es ging wieder um Botulinum. Also ein Gift, dass durch den Powers Fall eine direkte Beziehung zu Sherlock hat.  
Es war eine Katze involviert und Katzen haben eine vielfältige Symbolik, stehen aber in vielen Kulturen für Falschheit und Hinterhältigkeit. Nicht umsonst gibt es Begriffe wie „katzenfreundlich“ für jemanden, der dir schön tut und dir doch am liebsten das Messer in den Rücken rammen würde.  
Was ja auch in vielerlei Hinsicht auf mich zutrifft. Warum auch nicht. Es gibt kaum jemanden auf der Welt, der meine ehrliche Feindschaft wert ist.

Na ja und zu guter Letzt wurde Connie Prince von jemandem aus ihrem engsten Umfeld getötet. Jemand, der ebenfalls immer katzenfreundlich zu ihr gewesen ist.  
Jemand, der sich in gewisser Weise auch um ihre gesundheitlichen Belange gekümmert hatte, denn das Spritzen von Botox ist nicht ungefährlich für die Gesundheit...

Sherlock fand schnell heraus, dass der Butler, der mit ihr und ihrem Bruder zusammen im Haus lebte, für ihren Tod verantwortlich war und schloss auch diesen Fall in der ihm zur Verfügung gestellten Zeit ab.  
Doch meine Hinweise sah er nicht.  
Die Blindheit des Herzens, sie war schon vieler kluger Männer Tod.

Am Ende dieses Falles ging ein bisschen was schief. Nun, nicht für mich.  
Die Geisel war, wie gesagt, blind, daher hatte Richard ihr die Nachrichten, die sie sprechen sollte, auf ein paar In-Ear-Kopfhörer gefunkt.  
Und als es vorbei war und sie von der Polizei hätte gerettet werden können, begann sie, Richards Stimme zu beschreiben.  
Die dumme alte Kuh.

Ich reagierte sofort und veranlasste durch einen einzigen Knopfdruck auf meinem Handy, dass eine SMS abging mit dem Wortlaut „Bumm!“ und meine Scharfschützen die Alte abschossen.  
Ich wollte meinen Richard immerhin nicht in Gefahr wissen. Schließlich musste er gesund und munter sein und ein freier Mann für all das, was ich noch mit ihm vorhatte.  
Nun, letzten Endes war das Alles nicht weiter schlimm.  
Ein Wohnblock flog in die Luft und es gab einen Haufen Toter und Verletzter.  
Egal.  
Eigentlich sogar ganz lustig, denn technisch gesehen hatte Sherlock den Fall gelöst; dennoch fühlte er sich, als hätte er diese Runde verloren.

Später saßen wir beide in der Baker Street und Sherlock grübelte vor sich hin.  
„Er hat die alte Dame in die Luft gesprengt,“ sagte er, „als sie begann, ihn zu beschreiben. Er hat sich in die Schusslinie begeben.“

_Nun, nicht ganz, Sherlock..._

„Sherlock, wie meinen Sie das?“  
„Nun, gewöhnlich ist er nicht derjenige der selbst Hand anlegt, sondern er organisiert das alles und bleibt selber im Hintergrund. Niemand hat je einen direkten Kontakt.“

_Das kann man sehen, wie man will, mein Lieber... Du schon, nur du weißt es nicht..._

„Wie,“ stotterte ich, „Sie meinen, er organisiert diese Morde? Diese Verbrechen? Man bestellt so etwas bei ihm und er lässt es dann erledigen?“  
Ich setzte meinen erschüttertsten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Ja, John. Originell, nicht? Wäre ich nicht Consulting Detektive, wäre das vielleicht ein interessantes Geschäftsfeld gewesen...“

_Ach Sherlock, selbsternannter Soziopath mit butterweichem Herzen. Glaub mir, du würdest kläglich untergehen._   
_Du taugst nicht zum Bösen._   
_Schade eigentlich._


	25. The Great Game - Teil 9

Tja, diese Sache mit dem angeblich wiedergefundenen Vermeer- Gemälde.  
Das war der letzte Fall in der Reihe und ich wollte ihn nutzen um Sherlock klar zu machen, dass der, der all die Morde der letzten Tage begangen hatte und den modisch-extravaganten Sprengstoffwestenchique ins Leben gerufen hatte, wirklich und wahrhaftig Moriarty war.

Ursprünglich hatte ich ihm diesen Fall gar nicht zum Fraß vorwerfen wollen.  
Es war einfach ein großartiges Geschäft gewesen.  
Die Kuratorin eines der großen Londoner Museen war in Südamerika über einen alten Mann gestolpert der in der Lage war, ein Gemälde zu zaubern, von dem man aus alten Schriftstücken wusste, dass es existieren musste. Er hatte den perfekten Pinselstrich, die perfekte Farbgebung etc.  
Nun wollte die Dame diese Fälschung der Kunstwelt präsentieren und brauchte Expertisen, die die Echtheit bestätigten. Brauchte eine glaubhafte Hintergrundgeschichte für das Werk und Ähnliches.  
Also trat sie über Mittelsmänner an mich heran.

Ich ließ das Gemälde zuerst einmal von Fachleuten aus meinen eigenen Reihen begutachten und prüfen, um eventuelle Schwachstellen herauszufinden. Künstlerisch gab es keine.  
Es gab nur diese eine Sache: Diese Van-Buren-Supernova, die der Alte an den Nachthimmel gemalt hatte, die jedoch erst Jahrhunderte nach Vermeer am Himmel erschienen war.  
Es war nun nicht möglich das zu entfernen, es zu übermalen oder ähnliches, denn das wäre erst recht bei eingehender Prüfung aufgefallen. Also blieb nur die Annahme, dass das ohnehin niemandem auffallen würde, da Kunstsachverständige sich nicht unbedingt mit Astrologie auskennen... und wer achtet auch schon auf so etwas...

Es wäre ein Millionengeschäft geworden.  
Wenn nicht... nun, ich bin eben launisch.  
Und einer Laune entsprechend holte ich eben Sherlock ins Boot.  
Warum ich das tat? Nun...  
Wie ich an anderer Stelle schon mal erzählt habe, hatte Sherlock sämtliche Daten über unser Sonnensystem gelöscht. Es sei nicht wichtig, hatte er gesagt.  
Als ich das in meinem Blog veröffentlicht hatte, hatten die Leute vom Yard sich herzhaft über ihn lustig gemacht. Allen voran und wie sollte es anders sein, Donovan und Anderson... Selbst Lestrade, der Sherlock irgendwie zu mögen schien, hatte gegrinst.  
Er hatte Einiges an Spott einstecken müssen und auch wenn er immer so cool tat, hatte das an seinem Ego gekratzt. 

Alle Welt wusste also davon.  
Es gab nur einen der wusste, dass Sherlock sich aus genau diesem Grund im Anschluss an diesen Fall mit dem Aufbau des Sonnensystems beschäftigt hatte.  
John Watson.  
Ich hatte ihn eines Tages dabei „erwischt“, als ich vom Dienst in Sarahs Praxis nach Hause kam. Er saß in seinem Sessel und las in einem Buch mit dem Titel „Sonne, Monde und Planeten“.  
Als ich den Raum betrat und mein Blick darauf fiel, grinste er nur schief, zuckte mit den Schultern und las weiter.  
Und wie Sherlock so ist, blieb es nicht dabei. In den darauffolgenden Tagen und Wochen hatte er alles, was er an Literatur über das Thema Astrologie finden konnte, regelrecht verschlungen und das Internet nach interessanten Seiten zu dem Thema abgesucht.

Er war, das konnte man so sagen, inzwischen durchaus belesen, was das Thema betraf.  
Als ich in meinem Blog davon berichten wollte, bekam er es mit und bat mich, es nicht zu tun.  
Er wolle auf den richtigen Moment warten.  
Und da war mir die Idee gekommen, ihn auf das Vermeer- Gemälde anzusetzen.  
Um zu schauen, wie weit seine Kenntnisse tatsächlich gediehen waren.  
Und: ihn quasi mit der Nase auf mich zu stoßen.  
Denn, bei den Rädern des großen Wagens, ICH war der Einzige, der wissen konnte, dass er eine Chance hatte das Rätsel zu lösen!  
Zum Himmel noch mal, das musste er doch erkennen!  
Und ich wollte irgendwie, dass er … aber andererseits wollte ich es wieder nicht... dieses Spiel mit dem Feuer war es eben, was mich faszinierte.

Der letzte Grund für all das war die Kuratorin. Eine feige Person, selbstsüchtig bis zum Gehtnichtmehr.  
Sie wollte abkassieren. Aber mir war klar, sollte es dazu kommen, dass Sherlock das Rätsel löste, würde sie den Schwanz einziehen und preisgeben was sie wusste.  
Sie würde den Namen preisgeben, der über dem ganzen Geschäft geschwebt hatte.  
Meinen Namen.  
Moriarty.  
Und damit wäre klar, dass „Moriarty“ hinter all dem steckte. Carl Powers ermordet hatte und die furchtbare Person aus dem Fernsehen. Dass er die Firma Janus Cars betrieben hätte und die wunderbaren Sprengstoffspielchen insziniert hatte.

Dafür schlug ich dreißig Millionen in den Wind. Aber mein Gott, ich habe genug Vermögen angehäuft um hundert solcher Gemälde zu kaufen, wenn ich wollte. Ich habe es überall auf der Welt auf Konten, in Golddepots und anderem Besitz hinterlegt. So dass ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerate, wenn irgendwo etwas wegbricht oder ich mich in einem Land nicht mehr sehen lassen kann.

Wie auch immer.  
Sherlock löste den Fall.  
Er fand heraus, worum es ging.  
Er erkannte den Fehler mit der Supernova.  
Er erkannte es rechtzeitig, um den nervtötenden Bengel zu retten, den meine Leute als Geisel genommen hatten. (Das kleine Balg hatte es gewagt, mich in der U-Bahn anzurempeln, als ich auf dem Weg von der Praxis nach Hause war. Ich hatte umgehend meine Leute auf ihn angesetzt und ich bedauerte, dass Sherlock ihn gerettet hatte.)  
Und ja, die dumme Person nannte meinen Namen.  
Bingo.  
Nur... den Hinweis erkannte er nicht.

Ich schwankte zwischen Zufriedenheit und Enttäuschung.  
Sein Herz.  
Sein verdammtes Herz, seine Zuneigung zu „John Watson“ ließ ihn nicht SEHEN.  
Wie auch immer, jetzt waren alle Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt, alle Rädchen eingerastet.  
Es fehlte der letzte Schritt.  
Der letzte Step zum großen Höhepunkt.  
Ein Treffen zwischen Sherlock und „Moriarty.“


	26. The Great Game - Teil 10

Ich bin der Meinung, nur wenn man eine Sache perfekt plant und auch kleinste Details im Vorhinein festlegt, dann ist man in der Lage, flexibel auf veränderte Gegebenheiten zu reagieren und diese Details wenn notwendig so abzuändern, dass der Gesamtablauf nicht davon gestört und das gewünschte Endergebnis dennoch erzielt wird.

Das zeigte sich auch hier wieder. Es gibt eben immer Dinge, die man im Vorfeld nicht wissen kann.  
Ich hatte geplant gehabt, nach diesen ganzen Fällen, von denen Sherlock nun wusste, dass sein Erzrivale Moriarty hinter allem steckte, ein Treffen zwischen ihm und „Moriarty“ zu veranlassen.  
Dann kam die Sache mit dem verschwundenen USB Stick mit dem Bruce Partington Programm auf.  
Das spielte mir in die Hände, denn ich wollte diesen Stick haben und plante nun, ihn zu nutzen, um Sherlock an einen von mir gewünschten Ort zu locken.

Ich war also, während Sherlock mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt schien, immer mal wieder losgezogen, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Es war recht simpel. Ich hatte mit der Verlobten gesprochen, mit Westies Vorgesetzten, mit einigen Freunden... und hatte schnell herausbekommen, was sich zugetragen hatte.  
Es war die selbe alte Geschichte, wie sie immer wieder vorkommt. Ein junger Mann mit Schulden, ein wertvoller Gegenstand der einfach zu stehlen ist, der Bestohlene, der einen Verdacht hegt, ein handfester Streit und am Ende ist einer tot.  
So war es gewesen und der Stick musste immer noch bei dem Schuldigen sein: dem Bruder der Verlobten.

Soweit war die Sache gediehen und ich wollte mich daran machen, den Stick von dem Bruder zu besorgen, als ich im ersten Augenblick etwas Beunruhigendes feststellte:  
Sherlock war mir während der Untersuchungen die ganze Zeit auf den Fersen gewesen.  
War er misstrauisch geworden? Verdächtigte er mich etwa?  
Doch dann wurde mir klar, was los war. Sherlock wollte unbedingt diesen Stick in die Hände bekommen und er wollte verhindern, dass „John Watson“ ihn fand und ohne große Umstände an Mycroft übergab.  
Er wollte es deswegen, weil er er nun seinerseits plante, mit Hilfe dieses „Geschenks“ Moriarty aus der Reserve zu locken und zu einem Treffen zu überreden.  
Bingo.  
Als mir das klar wurde, lehnte ich mich bequem zurück und ließ Sherlock die restliche Arbeit übernehmen.

Es klappte natürlich und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten wir den Stick in der Hand und dem Bruder zwei Tage Zeit gelassen, sich selber zu stellen. Angeblich, um seiner Schwester den Schmerz zu verringern. Er war ein feiger Hund. Ich war sicher, dass er statt dessen das Land würde verlassen wollen. Er würde es nicht schaffen, meine Leute waren schon auf ihn angesetzt und würden ihn unauffällig aus dem Weg schaffen.  
Sherlock hatte nun also den Stick.  
Das Bruce Partington- Raketenabwehrprogramm.  
Ich würde diesen Stick bekommen und ihn profitabel verkaufen, denn ich hatte immerhin mit dem Vermeergemälde einige Millionen in den Sand gesetzt und andererseits auch eine gewisse Reputation zu wahren.

Aber bis es so weit war, hatte ich Geduld und wartete darauf dass Sherlock mich, Moriarty, kontaktierte.  
Wir saßen zu Hause in der Baker Street.  
Er war angespannt wie eine Feder und würde mich nicht lange warten lassen.  
Seine ganze Körpersprache zeigte mir, dass er im Augenblick nur darauf wartete, mich, John Watson, loszuwerden.  
Also stand ich von meinem Laptop auf, an dem ich gearbeitet hatte und sagte:  
„Sherlock, ich werde zum Abendessen nicht da sein, ich bin mit Sarah verabredet.“  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.  
Er hasste es, wenn ich... Dates hatte.  
„Hhhmmm“ brummte er nur.  
„Es ist noch Risotto im Kühlschrank...“  
Keine Antwort. Na dann nicht.

Ich hatte kaum die Wohnung verlassen, da ließ mein Handy einen Signalton hören.  
Eine Nachricht auf Sherlocks Blog.  
Ich las sie.  
„Ich habe die Partington Pläne. Kommen Sie. Mitternacht, das Schwimmbad, wo alles angefangen hat.“  
Ich grinste. Nun war es also soweit.

Als erstes schrieb ich Richard eine SMS mit den Worten: „Es geht los.“  
Damit war alles gesagt, denn er wusste was er zu tun hatte, wie er sich herzurichten hatte und was er mitzubringen hatte.  
Dann eine weitere Nachricht mit der Zeit- und Ortsangabe:  
„Mitternacht. Schwimmbad, Lexington Street. Sei zwei Stunden vorher dort.“  
Ich grinste und machte mich auf den Weg zu Sarah, der dummen Kuh.

Und dann tauchte ein Problem auf.  
Selbst ein genialer Planer wie ich kann den menschlichen Faktor nicht komplett vorausberechnen, er wird immer eine Variable in jedweder Berechnung bleiben.  
Dieser menschliche Faktor war in diesem Falle Richard.  
Er schrieb zurück. Etwas, was er eigentlich unter gar keinen Umständen tun sollte und wenn, dann nur im absoluten Notfall.  
Er schrieb: „John, wir müssen uns sehen, bitte. Jetzt.“  
Es klang drängend und das gefiel mir gar nicht.   
Der Kleine hatte die Anweisung zu tun, was man ihm befahl. Er hatte genaue Richtlinien bekommen für das, was er zu tu hatte und dabei nur genug künstlerische Freiheit, um die Rolle so auszufüllen, dass sie perfekt wäre.  
Dass er mich anschrieb und zu sich bat, war nicht vorgesehen.

Ich rief also Sarah an und sagte ihr ab.  
Sherlock konnte diese Frau nicht leiden, es war also wenig wahrscheinlich, dass er das herausfinden würde.  
Und wenn, würde ich mir bis dahin eine Begründung einfallen lassen.  
Jetzt jedoch machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Richard.  
Und ich hoffte, dass der Kleine mir keine Schwierigkeiten machen würde.  
Es ist immer ärgerlich, wenn einem im entscheidenden Moment ein Werkzeug zerbricht.


	27. Zwischenspiel mit Prinzessin

Richard erwartete mich in der Tür seines Apartments.  
„Hallo Kleiner,“ sagte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Hallo, John,“ sagte er und seine Stimme klang zittrig.  
Wie er da so vor mir stand, mit seinen großen, seelenvollen Augen, den roten Lippen und der schmalen, knabenhaften Figur, konnte ich nicht anders. Ich zog ihn an mich, presste meinen Körper gegen seinen und krallte meine Hände in sein knackiges Hinterteil. Auch wenn er mich momentan ein bisschen nervte, weil er offensichtlich vorhatte Schwierigkeiten zu machen, war er einfach verflucht sexy und ich hatte Lust, ihn erst einmal ordentlich durchzuvögeln, bevor ich ihm den Kopf zurechtrückte.

Er vergrub seine Nase in meiner Halskuhle, er mochte offensichtlich meinen Duft. Ich schob ihn sanft aber bestimmend in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Kurz darauf waren wir beide nackt. Er lag rücklings auf der weichen Matratze, die Hände mit dem Gürtel seines Morgenmantels an das Gestänge des Bettes gefesselt und ich, nun sagen wir es so: ich ritt mit ihm in den Sonnenuntergang. 

Nun ja, Sonnenuntergang war übertrieben, es war gerade mal früher Nachmittag und wir hatten noch genug Zeit, alles in Ruhe vorzubereiten.  
Aber erst einmal galt es zu klären, was bei Richard gerade im Argen war.  
„Was ist los, Richard?“ fragte ich, als wir schweißüberströmt und außer Atem nebeneinanderlagen.  
Er schwieg.  
Ich setze mich auf und schaute dem noch immer Gefesselten in die Augen.  
„Jetzt sag schon, was los ist!“  
Richard seufzte.  
„John, ich habe Angst.“  
„Angst? Wovor?“

Verdammt, das gefiel mir wirklich überhaupt nicht. Ich beschloss, seine Fesseln vorerst nicht zu lösen. Denn erstens fand ich ihn so hilflos verdammt heiß und zweitens, sollte ich ihn tatsächlich beiseite schaffen müssen wäre es wesentlich einfacher, wenn er sich nicht wirklich wehren konnte. Und ich dachte eben praktisch.  
Ich überdachte meine Möglichkeiten. Mich auf ihn setzen, mit meinem Gewicht niederdrücken und mit dem zweiten Kissen ersticken. Ja, das wäre wohl das Einfachste. Hach, und dabei hasste ich es so sehr, mir selber die Hände schmutzig zu machen.

„John, was, wenn Moriarty... uns einfach opfert? Ich meine, was sind wir denn schon für ihn. Figuren in seinem Spiel. Was, wenn er uns alle zusammen mit Sherlock in die Luft sprengt?“  
Das also war seine Sorge.  
Nun, aus seiner Sicht war die durchaus berechtigt.  
Meine Gedanken rasten und ich suchte nach dem besten Weg, ihn von der Ungefährlichkeit des geplanten Auftritts zu überzeugen.  
„Nein,“ sagte ich. „Ich bin sicher, das wird nicht geschehen. Er braucht dich noch.“  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Aber was, wenn doch? Ich möchte so gerne mit dir zusammenleben, John. Möchte noch so vieles mit dir erleben. Können wir nicht einfach abhauen?“

Ich brauchte Zeit, um zu überlegen.  
Um mir die Zeit zu verschaffen begann ich, mich an seinem Bauch hinunter zu küssen, über seinen Bauchnabel zu lecken und seine Schenkel zu necken, bis er schließlich lustvoll stöhnte. Zu guter Letzt nahm ich seinen Penis in meinen Mund und begann, ihm einen zu blasen.  
Das machte ich nie. Hatte es noch nie getan.  
Ich war noch nie vor einem meiner Sexobjekte auf die Knie gegangen und hatte auch noch nie jemanden oral befriedigt. Der Kleine hatte ja keine Ahnung, welches Privileg er hier genoss.

Während ich seinen Lustgeräuschen lauschte und seinen Orgasmus heranrollen spürte, fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ihn umzubringen hätte einfach meine Pläne zu sehr durcheinander gebracht und ich hasse es, wenn man meine Pläne torpediert. Natürlich hätte ich die ganze Sache kurzfristig abändern können und selbstverständlich hätte es mich vor keine allzu großen Herausforderungen gestellt. Aber es hätte alle meine Pläne verschoben und ich hätte jemand Neues finden müssen...  
Deswegen blieb der Kleine am Leben.  
Ich hatte mich entschlossen, ein Risiko einzugehen.

„Richard,“ sagte ich nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe?“  
Er nickte. Ich hatte es schon vor geraumer Zeit geschafft, ihn davon zu überzeugen, den naiven Bengel.  
„Du vertraust mir?“  
„Ja, John.“  
„Du musst keine Angst haben. Moriarty wird dir nichts tun, das kann ich dir versprechen.“  
„Aber, du hast doch gesagt, dass du ihn selber auch nicht persönlich kennst!“ jammerte er.  
Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände.  
„Hör zu, Richard. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass dir nichts geschehen wir. Nicht durch Moriarty. Ich weiß das, denn...“  
Ich holte tief Luft.  
„Ich bin Moriarty.“

Richard schnappte nach Luft. Eine ganze Weile brachte er kein Wort heraus.  
Seien Augen zeigten fassungsloses Staunen. Verwunderung. Aber auch Bewunderung.  
„Du...???!!!“  
Er versuchte Worte zu finden.  
„Aber dann hast du mich belogen, die ganze Zeit. Warum?“  
„Um dich zu schützen. Stell dir vor, Sherlock hätte mich durchschaut. Du hättest mit Fug und Recht sagen können, nichts davon gewusst zu haben, wer ich bin. Jetzt aber weiß ich, dass Sherlock mir abkauft, dass ich John Watson, Militärarzt A.D bin und somit keine Gefahr mehr besteht. Außerdem,“ schmeichelte ich seinem Ego, „kenne ich dich jetzt und weiß, wie gewitzt und stark du bist.“  
Er strahlte.  
„Ich möchte mehr wissen. Erzähl mir, warum!“  
Und ich machte mich daran, ihm eine passend für ihn zurechtgeschnittene Version der ganzen Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Oh John,“ hauchte er hingerissen. „Dann bist du also tatsächlich Moriarty, der König der Unterwelt.“  
Ich grinste schief.  
„Und du,” sagte ich, „bist meine Prinzessin.“  
Und ich küsste ihn auf die Nase.  
Er kicherte. „Du ahnst nicht, wie bezaubernd ich mit einer Krone aussehe!“  
Ich lachte und er stimmte ein.  
Mein Werkzeug blieb mir also vorerst erhalten.  
Der Showdown konnte beginnen.


	28. Im Auge des Janus - Teil 1

Ganz wohl war mir bei alledem ja nicht. Ich hatte mich doch ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, mich also durchaus in die Schusslinie begeben, indem ich Richard meine wahre Identität enthüllt hatte.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des ganzen Abenteuers beschlich mich ein etwas ungutes Gefühl.  
Nun, ich müsste ein paar Leute auf den Kleinen ansetzen, die ihn beobachten würden und sollte er Schwierigkeiten machen, würde er eben schon eher als geplant von der Bühne abtreten müssen.

Heute jedoch, da war ich mir sicher, würde alles tadellos klappen.  
Er war viel zu geflasht von der Tatsache, der Geliebte des großen Kriminellen Moriarty zu sein, dass er einfach überhaupt nicht auf die Idee kam, irgendwie querzuschießen. Im Gegenteil: er wollte mich stolz machen und mir zeigen, dass er mich wert sei.  
Nun, etwas besseres konnte mir im Augenblick nicht passieren.

In der Tiefgarage des Apartmenthauses stand ein geschlossener Lieferwagen, den meine Leute besorgt und dort abgestellt hatten. Es erwies sich immer wieder als praktisch, dass ich solche Einzelschritte immer von Handlangern erledigen lasse, die den nächsten Schritt nicht kennen, nicht wissen zu welchem großen Plan ihre kleine Einzelhandlung gehört oder wer sonst noch daran beteiligt ist. So besteht, wenn einzelne Leute auffliegen, keine Gefahr für die Anderen und damit vor allem nicht für mich.

Der Lieferwagen hatte den Werbeaufdruck einer so nicht existierenden Firma für Seifen, Papierhandtücher und Desinfektionsmittel. Solch ein Lieferwagen würde am Hintereingang eines Schwimmbades nicht sonderlich auffällig sein.  
Auf der seitlichen Schiebetür hatte ich die Aufschrift: „Inhaber J. Bifrons“ anbringen lassen. Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken.  
„Bifrons“ ist Latein, heißt „Der Zweistirnige“ und ist ein Beinahme des Gottes Janus.  
Ich hatte diesem Spaß einfach nicht widerstehen können.

Man durfte uns nicht zusammen sehen. Der geschlossene Kastenwagen war daher ideal. Ich zog einen Hoodie an, den ich mir aus Richards Beständen entliehen hatte und zog die Kapuze tief über den Kopf. Mit einem jugendlich schlaksigen Gang, den ich dann an den Tag legte, hätte niemand mich erkannt.  
Allerdings begegnete uns niemand und ich kam ungesehen in das Auto. Richard packte ein, was einzupacken war und wir fuhren los. Während er das Auto durch die Straßen Londons lenkte, saß ich hinten im Fond und checkte über mein Smartphone, ob alles so war, wie ich es angewiesen hatte.  
Mein Scharfschütze im Schwimmbad war auf seinem Posten. Die Beiden außerhalb, die das komplette Gelände im Auge hatten, ebenfalls.

Die Jungs, die überall in der Stadt um kurz vor Mitternacht ein paar kleine Läden, Tankstellen und ähnliches überfallen sollten und die, die ein paar Bombendrohungen telefonisch durchgeben sollten, waren ebenfalls bereit. Das waren Ablenkungsmanöver, die den Yard auf Trab halten sollten, so dass wir im Schwimmbad ein bisschen Ruhe hatten, selbst wenn Sherlock auf die Idee kommen sollte, die Cops zu rufen. So unwahrscheinlich das auch war.

Es war jetzt inzwischen 22 Uhr, als wir auf dem Parkplatz des Schwimmbades vorfuhren.  
Ich ging den geplanten Ablauf noch mal genau durch.  
Mein Scharfschütze im Schwimmbad hatte die Anweisung, auf ein festgelegtes Zeichen von Richard hin eine bestimmte Handynummer anzurufen. Er, nein, ich muss genau sein, sie würde sich selbstverständlich daran halten. Sie war eine äußerst gewitzte junge Frau, ziemlich sexy noch dazu, namens Mary Morstan.  
Sie gefiel mir und ich dachte darüber nach, sie eventuell in mein Bett zu bekommen...

Im Moment jedoch war sie ein fähiges und williges Werkzeug. Also genau das, was ich brauchte, um zielgerichtet auf den geplanten Höhepunkt zuzusteuern.  
Richard und ich trugen das benötigte Equipment in die Umkleideräume des Schwimmbades.  
Dann sahen wir uns ein bisschen um. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, die Luft war rein. Na gut, ich hatte natürlich schon vor unserer Ankunft das Schwimmbad durchsuchen lassen. Ich wollte mich schließlich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben. Immerhin braucht mich die Welt. Ich bin Moriarty. Mich gibt es nur einmal und deswegen muss ich dafür sorgen, dass mir nichts geschieht!

Schließlich begannen wir mit den letzten Vorbereitungen.  
Richard half mir, in eine Sprengstoffweste zu schlüpfen. Genau so eine, wie sie meinen unfreiwilligen Models zuvor getragen hatten. Sie war echt, denn es war nicht auszuschließen, dass sie am Ende der Nacht in die Hände der Polizei, zumindest aber in Sherlocks Hände geraten würde. Daher durfte sie kein Fake sein. Sie hatte allerdings eine minimale Fehlverdrahtung an entscheidender Stelle, die wie ein Produktionsfehler wirkte und dafür sorgte, dass die Weste nicht ohne weiteres hochgehen würde.  
Nun ja, bei einem direkten Schuss in den Plastiksprengstoff hinein wäre das sicher anders... Aber das würde nicht geschehen, denn meine Scharfschützin würde sich hüten und Sherlock, nun es mochte sein, dass er sich meiner Armeewaffe bemächtigt hatte. Aber ich würde ihn schon von Dummheiten abzuhalten wissen.

Mary Morstan würde zwar auf mich zielen. Die roten Laser-Zielpunkte waren ein wichtiges Instrument für mich.  
Letztendlich war aber ihre Aufgabe, mich zu schützen und Sherlock, sollte es sich als nötig erweisen, außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
Ich war soweit und zog mit Richards Hilfe John Watsons Anorak über die Weste, so dass man sie nicht auf den ersten Blick würde sehen können.

Dann machte der Kleine sich zurecht. Als er in dem Anzug vor einem der Spiegel in den Duschräumen stand, war er von seinem eigenen Anblick bezaubert.  
Eitler kleiner Bengel. Aber er sah tatsächlich hinreißend aus. Und verdammt noch mal, ein bisschen beneidete ich ihn. Ich war einfach Jeans und Strickpullover leid.  
Ich küsste ihn und sagte:  
„Mach mich stolz und zeig was du kannst, Prinzessin!“  
Er kicherte.  
Ja, er würde seine Sache gut machen.

Mein Handy piepte.  
Eine Textnachricht.  
Einer der Beiden von draußen.  
„Er ist da, er betritt das Gebäude.“  
Ich atmete durch.  
Jetzt würde es sich beweisen, wie stark sein Vertrauen in John Watson war.  
Wie gut meine Schauspielkunst gewesen war.  
Nun, ich zweifelte nicht, dass alles nach meinen Wünschen verlaufen würde.  
Immerhin war ich ja John Hamish Moriarty!


	29. Im Auge des Janus - Teil 2

Es war still im Schwimmbad. Nur Sherlocks Schritte waren zu hören. Langsam, suchend, abwartend.  
Sherlocks herrliche, tiefe Stimme ertönte. Sie hallte wider von den Fliesen und klang auf diese Weise noch tiefer und voller als sonst.  
„Moriarty? Sind Sie hier? Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht! Die Partington Pläne. Das war es doch was sie wollten, nicht wahr? Darum haben Sie doch den ganzen Zauber veranstaltet, richtig?“  
Er sah sich um.

Und dann öffnete ich die Tür zum Poolraum.  
Sie schwang weit auf, ich trat hindurch und sie schlug geräuschvoll wieder zu.  
Er drehte sich langsam zu dem Geräusch um.  
Er erwartete Moriarty zu sehen.  
Den, der ihm in den letzten Wochen immer wieder Leichen vor die Füße geworfen hatte.  
Den, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte.  
Den, der ihn herausgefordert hatte, dessen Taten er verfolgt und dessen Rätsel er gelöst hatte.  
Er drehte sich also zu mir und er sah...

John Watson.

John Hamish Watson, seinen Mitbewohner.  
Den Mann, an den er sein Herz verloren hatte.  
Er sah mir in die Augen und er sah es.

„Das ist eine Überraschung, nicht wahr, Sherlock?“

Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
„John?! Was zur Hölle...?“  
„Ich wette, das haben Sie nicht erwartet.“

Nein, das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Er sah John Watson, und er sah Moriarty.

Er SAH es.

Einige Sekunden lang war sein Gesicht, sein Blick von tiefster Verblüffung, aber auch absoluter Klarheit gekennzeichnet.  
Er sah es.  
Er erkannte es.  
Er sah die Wahrheit und es gab in ihm keinerlei Zweifel.  
Er wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sah, er wusste es einfach. Es musste ihm das Herz in Stücke reißen und seinen Geist in eine Art Wirbelsturm verwandeln, aber er SAH es. Und zweifelte nicht daran.

Die Sekunden zogen sich endlos.  
In diesem Augenblick schien sich kein Lüftchen zu regen, kein Ton zu erklingen und kein Atemzug möglich zu sein.  
Keine Hoffnung existierte mehr, nur Erkenntnis, Klarheit und Schmerz.

Das Licht aus den Deckenlampen flimmerte auf der Oberfläche des Wassers im Pool.  
Irgendwo tropfte eine undichte Leitung.  
Plitsch...  
Plitsch...  
Plitsch...  
Der Chlorgeruch in der feuchtwarme Luft machte das Atmen schwerer.  
Die Luft wirkte, als könne man sie mit Messern schneiden.

Alles schien still.  
Alles schien still zu stehen.  
Er sah mich an.  
Und er SAH es.  
Ich hielt seinem Blick stand.

Sekunde um Sekunde verrann.  
Sie tröpfelten aus der Gegenwart, wie Sandkörner aus dem oberen Teil der Sanduhr in den unteren fallen.  
Langsam.  
Die Zeit messend und doch ohne die geringste Chance, an der Zeit selbst, an ihrem Schmerz, Kummer, Hass oder Wut irgendetwas zu ändern.

Ich hielt seinem Blick stand.  
Und er SAH es.  
Er wollte es nicht sehen, er wollte nicht glauben, was Augen und Verstand ihm so überdeutlich klarmachten.  
Es brachte ihn fast um vor Schmerz.  
Er zitterte, sein Stimme zitterte.  
Doch er zweifelte nicht.  
Ich selbst war angespannt wie eine Feder.

Es fühlte sich so großartig an, hier vor ihm zustehen und ihm geradezu ins Gesicht zu schleudern, dass der, dem er so vertraute; den er so nah an sich herangelassen hatte, wie sonst kaum jemanden... ;  
Dass derjenige sein größter Bewunderer und erbittertster Feind zugleich war.  
Was für ein magischer Augenblick.

Und dann beschloss ich, die Spannung zu lösen und die Klarheit des Augenblickes zu zerschlagen.  
Sherlock das zu geben, was er sich trotz aller Erkenntnis so sehr wünschte:  
Nämlich, dass es nicht stimmte.  
Dass er sich geirrt hatte.  
Dass der Mann, den er liebte.... nicht Moriarty war.  
Es würde sich zeigen, ob sein Herz über seinen Verstand siegen würde.  
Ob die Gefühle, die in ihm lebten, obwohl er sie nach wie vor abstritt, seinen messerscharfen Verstand überlagern würden.

Ich öffnete den Anorak und gab den Blick frei auf die Sprengstoffweste.  
Seine Augen blitzten auf und zutiefste Erleichterung breitete sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen aus.

Es zeigte sich mal wieder die alte Weisheit, dass die Wahrheit einfach die beste Lüge ist, wenn man sie nur dreist genug vorträgt und so geschickt verpackt, dass sie einem niemand glaubt.


	30. Im Auge des Janus - Teil 3

Sein Blick war auf den bis eben noch unter meiner Jacke verborgenen Sprengstoff gefallen.  
Und in seinen Augen wechselte die eiskalte, messerscharfe Klarheit in eine Erleichterung, die den brennenden Blick aus seinen Augen mit einer Art Nebel überzog.  
Der Moment der Wahrheit war vorüber.

Und ich gebe zu, dass es mich geradezu anwiderte, wie man ihn regelrecht aufatmen sah.  
Sein Herz übernahm die Herrschaft über den Verstand.  
Er wollte glauben, dass John, sein John Watson, nicht der Schurke im Spiel sein konnte.  
Und daher glaubte er die Lüge, die Theaterposse, den Bühnenzauber, den ich ihm vor die Füße warf.  
Pah!  
Und ich hatte tatsächlich mal geglaubt, sein Verstand sei dem Meinen ebenbürtig.  
Mein Verstand war so scharf. Unter anderem, weil ich kein Herz besaß, dessen überflüssige Gefühlsduselei ihn trübte.  
Sein Verstand hätte ebenso scharf sein können, wenn es ihm gelungen wäre, sein Herz auszublenden.  
Aber das gelang ihm nicht. Und das wirklich schlimme daran war, dass er das nicht einmal wollte.

„Was meinen Sie soll ich ihn als Nächstes sagen lassen?“ sagte ich und spielte alle Zeichen der Anspannung, die ihm zeigen sollten, dass ich so nicht freiwillig sprach. Natürlich hatte ich auch In-Ear-Kopfhörer mit Funkverbindung in den Ohren, so dass es für ihn scheinen musste, als gäbe „Moriarty“ mir meine Worte vor.  
„Hören Sie auf, verdammt!“ Sherlock war totenblass.  
Sein Blick war starr auf den roten Laserpunkt gerichtet, der auf meiner Brust tanzte.  
„Tja, das Schwimmbad,“ sagte ich und legte ein Zittern in meine Stimme.  
„Hier hab ich Carl Powers beseitigt. Und hier kann ich auch John Watson beseitigen...“  
„Verdammt noch mal, wer sind Sie?!“  
So langsam verlor Sherlock die Geduld.

Wieder öffnete sich geräuschvoll eine Tür, diesmal an der anderen Ecke des Pools und Richard trat heraus.  
„Na hören Sie mal. Ich habe Ihnen meine Nummer gegeben und Sie haben mich nicht einmal angerufen! Ich bin enttäuscht.“  
Richard kam langsam in unsere Richtung geschlendert. Sherlock schaute verständnislos. Wie es aussah, konnte er den Kleinen gerade nicht zuordnen...  
„Ich bin Jim Moriarty,“ sagte Richard und winkte ihm zu. „Hallo! Sie erinnern sich nicht? Jim...? St. Barts? Aus der IT?“  
Der Kleine schlenderte mit lässig in den Hosentaschen versenkten Händen auf uns zu.

Ich senkte den Blick und kämpfte damit, meine Gesichtszüge zu beherrschen.  
In mir rangen die Zufriedenheit, das mein Plan bis dahin so aufgegangen war und die Enttäuschung, dass es so einfach war.  
Ich liebte es zu spielen, Zug um Zug. Das feine abwägen, welcher Bauer als nächster geopfert werden sollte, welcher Läufer, welcher Turm gesetzt wird und mit welchem Zug und welcher Figur man den gegnerischen König mit dem Schach bedroht.  
Doch dieses Spiel hier... es erinnerte mich im Augenblick nicht mehr an Schach. Der gegnerische König... er war in meinen Augen kein König mehr.  
Auch wenn er dem restlichen menschlichen Gewürm immer noch weit überlegen war, stand er einfach nicht mit mir auf einer Ebene.  
Unser Spiel glich mehr einer Pokerrunde, bei der er nicht wusste, dass ich alle Asse im Ärmel hatte.  
Nun, auch Pokern ist kurzweilig und so blieb mein vordergründig wichtigster Wunsch gewahrt:  
Ich langweilte mich nicht.

Richard war eine Augenweide.  
Er war gut. Richtig gut.  
Er machte seine Sache großartig, und würde dafür auch eine ausgiebige Belohnung von mir bekommen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen würden.  
Selbst als Sherlock eine Waffe zog – meine Waffe, na ja, ich hatte schon fast damit gerechnet – blieb er kühlen Blutes und spielte, nein, WAR Moriarty.  
Man musste es ihm einfach abnehmen, so natürlich und selbstverständlich bewegte er sich und sprach er.

Worte flogen zwischen Richard und Sherlock hin und her.  
Richard tat enttäuscht, dass Sherlock sich nicht an ihn erinnerte und doch zufrieden, als wäre genau das sein Ziel gewesen.  
Richard erklärte ein bisschen, was Moriarty so tat.  
Und dann sagte Sherlock zum ersten Mal den Begriff, den ich mir später zu eigen machte: „Consulting Criminal.“ Er hatte es auf den Punkt getroffen, genau das war ich ja letztendlich.

„Und niemand,“ sagte Richard, „hat je die Verbindung zu mir gefunden. Nur....Duuhuuu!“  
Er grinste breit.  
„Zumindest, Sherlock, bist du am Nächsten dran gekommen. Jedenfalls nahe genug, um mir lästig zu sein!“  
Er schlenderte weiter auf uns zu. Sherlock hielt immer noch die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Du hast gesehen, was ich vermag, aber jetzt reicht es! Mach Daddy nicht böse, hörst du?!“  
Noch ein Schritt.  
„Ich habe dir diese Rätsel vorgelegt, habe sogar ein Millionengeschäft für dich draufgehen lassen.  
Also sei so gut und lass einfach deine Finger aus meinen Angelegenheiten, ja?“  
Wie abgesprochen schlenderte er an mir vorbei.  
„Ich muss allerdings sagen, ich habe das Spiel genossen. Jim aus der IT zu spielen...den jungen Schwulen...“  
„Menschen sind dafür gestorben,“ sagte Sherlock leise.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sherlock war gerade ganz auf Richard fixiert.  
„Irgendwann krepiert jeder!“ schrie der Kleine mit einem irren Blick. Klasse, echt Klasse.  
„Ich werde sie aufhalten, Moriarty,“ sagte Sherlock.  
Richard grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Jetzt standen die Beiden sich genau gegenüber.  
Sherlock hielt dem Kleinen den USB Stick hin. Ja, sehr schön, so würde dieses wertvolle Stück nun endlich in meine Hände geraten.  
Aber ein bisschen Scharade musste noch sein. Richard nahm den Stick entgegen und schaute ihn an.  
Mit einem einfachen Taschenspielertrick den ich ihm beigebracht hatte, tauschte er ihn gegen einen anderen Stick aus, auf dem sich nichts als ein Virenprogramm befand, dass den Rechner, an dem man ihn zu lesen versuchen würde, augenblicklich infizieren, lahmlegen und zerstören würde.  
Mit theatralischer Geste warf Richard diesen Stick in den Pool.  
„Wie langweilig,“ sagte er mit diesem eigentümlichen Singsang, „da kann ich jederzeit wieder drankommen, dafür brauche ich Sherlock Holmes nicht.“  
Sherlock riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
Und in diesem Augenblick hatte ich, der brave, tapfere Soldat John Watson, meinen dramatischen Auftritt.


	31. Im Auge des Janus - Teil 4

„Sherlock, laufen Sie!“ schrie ich und stürzte mich auf Richard. Ich umschlang ihn von hinten, umklammerte seine Arme, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte und legte den rechten Arm um seinen schönen, schlanken Hals.  
Richard, der darauf eingestellt war und meinen Angriff geschickt abfederte (wir hatten das ein paar Mal geübt), hielt stand und lachte nur amüsiert.  
„Wenn...“ sagte ich keuchend, „wenn Ihr Scharfschütze abdrückt, Mr. Moriarty, fliegen wir beide in die Luft!“  
„Ist er nicht süß?“ ächzte Richard. „Ein süßes Haustier und dennoch so bissig, der kleine Schoßhund. Dumm nur, dass die Leute immer so sentimental werden, wenn es um ihre Haustiere geht...“

Wie erwartet machte Sherlock keinerlei Anstalten, davon zu laufen. Er ließ „seinen“ John Watson nicht im Stich.  
Der rote Laserpunkt, der bis eben auf mir geruht hatte, glitt hinüber auf Sherlocks Stirn. Mary hatte blitzschnell ihre Position gewechselt.  
„Na, Johnnyboy,“ lachte Richard, „da haben Sie wohl einen Trumpf aus der Hand gegeben.“  
Sherlock sah mich an und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.  
Ich stieß einen verärgerten Seufzer aus und ließ Richard los.

Die ganze Situation war spannungsgeladen, aufregend und ja, auch erotisch.  
Den Kleinen gerade so fest an mich gedrückt zu haben, hatte bei mir für eine fühlbare Erektion gesorgt und er hatte sie an seinem Hinterteil gespürt. Ich wusste das, da er sich ganz eindeutig an mir gerieben hatte... das kleine Biest. Dafür würde er mir noch büßen müssen. Obwohl bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen diesmal sicher ein paar Wochen vergehen lassen würden.

Aber genauso prickelnd war für mich die Vorstellung, dass ich, wenn ich gewollt hätte, Sherlock jetzt in die Knie hätte zwingen können.  
Ich überlegte einen Augenblick lang, mich tatsächlich zu erkennen zu geben und zuzuschauen, wie er zerbrach. Wie er ein winselndes Bündel zu meinen Füßen sein würde oder eine allen Gefühls beraubte leere Schaufensterpuppe...  
Ich hatte durchaus Lust dazu, ihn zu zerbrechen, ihn innerlich zu töten. Und anschließend auch seinen seelenlosen Körper vom Leben zum Tode zu befördern.  
Aber dann wäre unser Spiel zu Ende gewesen und dazu war ich noch nicht bereit.  
Ich wollte noch nicht aufhören, zu Pokern.  
Ich wollte es hinauszögern, wollte weiterspielen. Also ließ ich alles beim Alten.

Dennoch war die sexuelle Spannung die ganze Zeit präsent und sie war nicht einseitig.  
Oder zweiseitig, wenn man Richard mitzählt.  
Nein, auch Sherlock hatte es nicht kalt gelassen, das John, „sein“ John, so offensichtlich sein Leben für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Es war... deutlich zu erkennen.  
Ich jedenfalls genoss die ganze Situation und speicherte jede einzelne Sekunde in meinem Kopf ab.  
Ich würde noch lange etwas davon haben.

Richard fuhr sich mit theatralischer Geste über seinen Anzug, als würde er Staubkörnchen abklopfen.  
„Westwood,“ sagte er bedeutungsschwer. „Immerhin bin ich ja nicht irgendwer.“  
Dieses kleine Aas. Er wusste doch genau wie sehr mir die Billigklamotten, die zu tragen ich in meiner Rolle gezwungen war, zu schaffen machten. Ich hatte es ihm erzählt.  
Nun, vielleicht würde ich doch nicht Wochen bis zu unserem Wiedersehen verstreichen lassen.

„Sherlock,“ sagte er nun mit tiefem Ernst in der Stimme.  
„Wissen Sie, was geschieht, wenn Sie sich wieder in meine Geschäfte einmischen?“  
Sherlock verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich werde getötet, blabla. Wissen Sie, wie oft man mir das schon angedroht hat? Langweilig.“  
Ich grinste innerlich. Sherlock machte seine Sache weiß Gott auch nicht schlecht.  
„Ja, sicher,“ sagte Richard und verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen.  
„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, aber das meine ich nicht. Nein, nein, nein, es geht mir um etwas Anderes. Ich werde Sie verbrennen, Sherlock. Ich werde...“ und er warf einen auffälligen Blick in meine Richtung, „...Ihnen das Herz aus dem Leib heraus brennen.“  
Seine Augen glühten.  
Oh sie waren beide so unglaublich sexy in ihrem Duell.

„Mir ist immer wieder bestätigt worden, dass ich Keines besitze.“  
„Oh Sherlock, wir wissen doch alle drei, dass das nicht stimmt.“  
Es setzte kurzes Schweigen ein.  
Diese Worte waren so wahr, dass Sherlock einfach nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
„Was wäre, wenn ich jetzt abdrücken würde?“ fragte er schließlich und versuchte, seiner herrlichen tiefen Stimme jenen Anflug von gelangweilter Arroganz zu geben, die sie sonst so oft hatte.  
Es misslang kläglich.  
Richard lachte nur.  
„Ich wäre überrascht, wenn Sie das täten. Sie wollen mich aufhalten, aber nicht so. Da bin ich sicher.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nun, Sherlock, es ist alles gesagt. Ich werden dann gehen.“  
Er drehte sich um und schlenderte so gemütlich, wie er gekommen war, wieder in Richtung der Tür.  
Seine Schritte, seine Bewegungen waren lässig, als würde er Sonntags nachmittags mit der Familie durch den Park schlendern.  
Großartig gespielt, Kleiner, dachte ich. 

Aber naja, wir waren ja noch nicht fertig.  
Ein klein wenig mehr wollte ich Sherlock schon noch herausfordern.  
Erst einmal jedoch hatte der Kleine den Poolraum verlassen und wir beide, Sherlock und ich, waren allein.  
„John, geht es Ihnen gut?!“ rief er und dann... ja dann ging er sozusagen vor mir auf die Knie.  
Nun, es ging nur darum, meine Sprengstoffweste zu öffnen.  
Aber...  
Ich hätte mit meinen Händen durch seine seidigen Locken fahren mögen...  
Ich hätte seinen Kopf an meinen Unterleib pressen mögen...  
Ich hätte ihm befehlen mögen, meine Hose zu öffnen und mir mit seinen so sinnlichen Lippen und seiner oft so unverschämten Zunge Lust zu bereiten.  
Ich hätte...  
Nun, das Adrenalin, dass immer noch durch meine Adern pulsierte, machte es mir nicht leicht, mich zurückzuhalten.  
Letztendlich riss er mir die Weste vom Körper und schleuderte sie einige Meter von uns.  
Ich selbst ließ mich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten, als würden mir nach überstandenem Schrecken die Beine versagen.  
Nun, das taten sie auch, aber nicht wegen des Schrecks, sondern weil ich mich aufgrund der fieberhaft aufgeladenen Atmosphäre zusammen nehmen musste, um nicht einfach über ihn herzufallen.


	32. Im Auge des Janus - Teil 5

Er stotterte etwas zurecht, was aus seiner Sicht ein „Danke“ darstellen sollte.  
Er tat sich schwer mit solchen Dingen, aber das, was er hier von sich gab, kam einem Danke so nahe wie nur möglich.  
„Sherlock,“ sagte ich mit immer noch zitternder Stimme, „wenn das jetzt jemand gesehen hätte... wir beide allein in einem Schwimmbad, schummriges Licht und Sie reißen mir die Kleider vom Leibe... niemand würde mir mehr glauben, dass ich nicht schwul bin...“  
„Das... glaubt doch ohnehin niemand...außer...“ er wusste selber nicht recht, was er sagen oder denken sollte  
Er sah mich an und grinste.  
Ich schmunzelte zurück.  
Mir gingen jede Menge Zweideutigkeiten durch den Kopf.  
Ja, theoretisch musste er mich für hetero halten, aber diese Theorie hatte ein Loch... wir würden in diese Materie noch tiefer eindringen müssen... das Thema von vorne und von hinten beleuchten...  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu kichern und er, von dem in diesen Augenblicken die Spannung abfiel, kicherte ebenso.

Es war ein Augenblick der tiefen Verbundenheit und ich sah ihm an, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte.  
Ich zählte genau die Sekunden.  
Gleich würde es soweit sein und unser Spielchen weitergehen.  
Drei...zwei... eins... jetzt.  
Der rote Laserpunkt erschien erneut auf meiner Brust und am Ende der Halle öffnete sich laut klappernd die Tür.  
„Sorry, Jungs,“ rief Richard, der wie abgesprochen wieder zurückgekommen war.  
„Ich habs mir anders überlegt. Ich bin sooo launenhaft!“  
Er lachte.  
„Ist eine Schwäche, ich weiß. Aber es ist meine einzige Schwäche, also bin ich sicher, dass ihr sie mir verzeiht!“

Weitere Laserpunkte erscheinen auf Sherlocks Körper. Meine beiden Scharfschützen, die das Gelände draußen bewacht hatten, waren jetzt auch in der Halle.  
„Ich habe es mir überlegt. Ich kann Sie einfach nicht weiter machen lassen, Sherlock. Sie könnten einfach die Finger nicht aus meinen Angelegenheiten lassen. Genauso wenig wie Sie die Finger von John lassen würden, wenn er Sie nur ranlassen würde, nicht wahr?“

Sherlocks Augen glühten.  
Er sah zu mir und seine Wangen glühten ebenfalls. Er sah bezaubernd aus. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten hier und jetzt gezeigt, wie hetero oder nicht hetero ich tatsächlich war...  
„Wenn ich Sie mit Worten überzeugen könnte würde ich das tun, ich fürchte nur, das wird nicht funktionieren... Alles, was ich sagen könnte, um Sie zu überzeugen, ist sicher für Sie nicht neu, Sie Superhirn...“

Sherlocks Blick ruhte fragend auf mir.  
Ich wusste, was er vor hatte.  
Genau, wie ich es vorausberechnet hatte.  
Ich nickte und er, nun da er „John Watsons“ Einverständnis hatte, sagte:  
„Dann ist Ihnen sicher klar, wie meine Antwort ausfallen wird!“  
Er zielte.  
Langsam und mit festem Blick.  
Er zielte auf Richard, doch dann senkte er die Waffe und zielte auf die am Boden liegende Weste.  
Wenn er abdrücken würde, würde sie in die Luft fliegen und wir alle mit.

Ich sah, wie Richard unwohl wurde.  
Der Kleine war von diesem Szenario, das ich vorausgeplant hatte, von Anfang an nicht begeistert gewesen.  
Aber immerhin bin ich hier der, der das Sagen hat.  
Na ja, er machte seine Sache auch jetzt noch gut. Es wäre wohl bald mal eine Belohnung fällig.

Vordergründig betrachtet, war aus dem Pokerspiel wieder eine Schachpartie mit einer klassischen Pattsituation geworden.  
Allerdings traf das nicht zu, da Sherlock mich, John Watson, auf die falsche Seite des Spielbretts einordnete.  
Ich pokerte immer noch, hatte immer noch die Asse im Ärmel, die Würfel gezinkt und hielt die Fäden in der Hand.

Wieder war die Luft zum Schneiden dick.  
Jedes winzige Geräusch wirkte wie ein Donnergrollen.  
Jeder Herzschlag schien laut durch den Raum zu pochen.  
Jeder Atemzug eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.  
Sherlock würde nicht ohne weiteres den Abzug betätigen. Er war des Lebens nicht überdrüssig und vor allem würde er das Leben „seines“ John nicht leichtfertig opfern.  
Aber die Drohung, die mit der Waffe in der Hand im Raum stand, war schwerwiegend und bedeutsam.

Und dann wischte sich Richard den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Das Zeichen für Miss Morstan, sein Handy anzurufen.  
Der Rufton ertönte. Ich hatte „Stayin' alive“ von den BeeGees einprogrammiert.  
Welch eine Ironie!  
Aber genau deswegen hatte ich diesen Song ausgewählt.  
Und natürlich dachte ich auch hier wieder hintergründig.

Haben Sie jemals einen Kurs zum Erlernen lebensrettender Sofortmaßnahmen besucht? Ich habe es getan. Aus Langeweile. Und habe hinterher sämtliche Kursteilnehmer vergiftet. Ein bisschen Gift in einen Wasserspender... Sie waren so unsäglich dumm, so unerträglich gewöhnlich, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte.  
Nun, in diesen Kursen bringt man den Leuten bei, wie man eine Herzdruckmassage macht. Zur Wiederbelebung. Ha!  
Jedenfalls wird dort auch gelehrt, dass „Stayin' alive“ genau den richtigen Rhythmus und die richtige Geschwindigkeit für eine solche Massage bietet.  
Mit diesem Song kann man also ein Herz zum Schlagen bringen.  
Ich brachte Sherlocks Herz zum Schlagen.

Außerdem, welcher Song hätte besser gepasst als dieser, dessen angeblicher Drummer niemals existierte, sondern sozusagen ein Phantom war. Dessen Beat einem anderen Song entnommen war und zwar ausgerechnet „Night Fever“, und ja, ich hätte gerne heiße fiebrige Nächte mit Sherlock verbracht. Ein Song also, in dem Fake und Trug eine Rolle spielen?  
Ha, ich liebe solche Anspielungen. Selbst dann, wenn nur ich selber sie verstehe.


	33. Im Auge des Janus - Teil 6

Richard verdrehte genervt die Augen, als das Handy ansprang und sagte:  
„Ihr gestattet, dass ich dran gehe? Könnte wichtig sein, ich bin gewissermaßen immer im Dienst...“  
„Nein, bitte, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Sie haben Zeit, den Rest ihres Lebens...“

_Gut gekontert Sherlock._

Und nun lieferte der Kleine noch einmal die große Show. Er machte das ganz hervorragend.  
„Hallo?“ fragte er. Wartete einen Augenblick und sagte dann:  
"Ja natürlich Moriarty, wer sonst? Was ist?“  
Und er richtete ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken in unsere Richtung.  
Plötzlich brüllte er in das Telefon:  
„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Hören Sie... einen Moment.“  
Er nahm das Handy runter und kam auf uns zu.  
„Sorry,“ sagte er, „Aber wie es aussieht, ist heute kein guter Tag zum sterben.“  
„Wie bedauerlich,“ sagte Sherlock mit der desinteressiertesten Stimme, zu der er in der Lage war. „Haben Sie andere Pläne?“  
„Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, Liebling,“ sagte er und zwinkerte Sherlock zu.  
Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Telefon und begann, mit gefährlich leiser Stimme zu sagen:  
„Also, Sie sind entweder sehr bald sehr reich oder Sie werden zu einem exzellenten Paar Schuhe aus hochwertig verarbeitetem Leder. Was genau genommen doch beides gute Aussichten sind, nicht?“  
Und er verließ, nun endgültig, den Pool. Bevor er jedoch verschwand, schnipste er mit dem Finger und die roten Laserpunkte verschwanden ebenfalls.

Himmel, das hatte mir Spaß gemacht.  
Richard und auch Mary hatten ihre Sache sehr sehr gut gemacht.  
Da wären wohl ein paar Belohnungen fällig. Ich würde mir etwas einfallen lassen.

Sherlock atmete schwer und versuchte, seine Reaktionen auf die ganze Sache unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Was war das gerade? Oder genauer gesagt, wer?“ fragte ich unschuldig und scheinbar ebenfalls ganz außer Atem.  
„Er hat es sich wohl anders überlegt, aber warum... keine Ahnung. Ich wüsste schon gerne, wer das gerade war.“  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Und nein, Sherlock würde es nie erfahren.

Jetzt erst einmal kümmerte er sich um mich. Sobald er selber etwas zu Atem gekommen war half er mir, aufzustehen. Ich genoss seine Berührung und seinen Duft, das will ich gar nicht bestreiten. Ich spielte eine Kreislaufschwäche und ließ mich von ihm auffangen.  
Er hielt mich, befeuchtete meinen Wangen mit kaltem Wasser, führte mich nach draußen. Ließ mich auf einer kleinen Mauer nieder und rief uns ein Taxi.  
Natürlich rief er auch die Polizei, die sich um den Schauplatz und die Sprengstoffweste kümmerte. Die Spurensicherung leistete die gewohnt brillante Arbeit. Was bedeutete: Sie fanden nichts.  
Nur den Stick und ich hatte ein paar Stunden später das Vergnügen, einen wütenden Lestrade von der Zerstörung wichtiger Daten schimpfen zu hören...  
Auch hier war also zu meiner Zufriedenheit gearbeitet worden.

Zurück in der Baker Street verfrachtete Sherlock mich auf das Sofa( und), wickelte mich in eine Decke ein und machte mir Tee.  
ER machte MIR Tee! Das war in der gesamtem Zeit, die ich nun schon bei ihm wohnte, noch nicht vorgekommen. Und der Tee, ein Earl Grey, schmeckte sehr gut. Er hatte ihn perfekt ziehen lassen und so serviert, wie ich Earl Grey mochte: Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tees trank ich den am liebsten pur.  
„John, ich...“ sagte er, als er mir die Tasse reichte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so in Gefahr gebracht habe.“  
„Schon gut,“ brummte ich und genoss den ersten Schluck. Hervorragend.  
„Nein,“ sagte er, „ich meine das wirklich ernst. Und ich könnte verstehen, wenn Sie genug haben und mich nicht mehr bei meinen Fällen unterstützen möchten. Ich könnte sogar verstehen...,“ er wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, „wenn Sie ausziehen möchten...“

Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein.  
Nach außen hin war ich aber ganz der bestürzte John.  
„Nein! Sherlock, wie kommen Sie nur darauf! Sie können doch nichts für die Taten dieses Wahnsinnigen... Und ich werde Sie ganz bestimmt nicht deswegen im Stich lassen, immerhin lie...“  
So, dieses Wort hatte ich absichtlich abgebrochen und ließ dieses „beinahe hätte ich mich verraten“ ein bisschen wirken.  
Sherlocks Wangen wurden in der selben Sekunde rot. Er, der behauptete, keine Gefühle zu kennen, zeigte alle Zeichen von Gefühlsverwirrtheit.  
Und Hoffnung.  
Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, er holte Luft und setzte an:  
„John, ich...“  
Ich hatte gleichzeitig mit ihm zu sprechen anfangen und beendete den Satz, allerdings ganz anders, als er es sich vermutlich vorgestellt hatte.  
„Immerhin ließen Sie mich von Anfang an nicht im Unklaren, dass es gefährlich werden könnte.“  
Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von rot zu kalkweiß.  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.  
„Ich wünschte...“ sagte ich leise, ließ aber ungesagt, was ich mir wünschte.

Gleichzeitig setzte ich den flehendsten Dackelblick auf, zu dem ich in der Lage war. Und der ist nicht ohne, der wirkt regelrecht Wunder, wenn ich es drauf anlege.  
„Sherlock, ich weiß, dass Sie so etwas normalerweise nicht tun und das Freundschaft für Sie nicht existiert und so weiter. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Aber darf ich Sie trotzdem bitten, mich... einfach in den Arm zu nehmen? Und festzuhalten?“  
Ich bewegte mich auf gefährlichem, dünnem Eis.  
Ja natürlich war diese Bitte ein herrliches Mittel um ihn zu quälen.  
Aber es würde auch für mich nicht ganz einfach sein, ihn so nah zu haben und hinterher loszulassen. Und dann nicht über die Sofalehne zu legen und besinnungslos zu vögeln.  
Nichtsdestotrotz war es letztendlich kein Problem. Denn wenn ich auch zugeben muss, dass ich nicht auf jedem Gebiet ein Muster an Selbstkontrolle bin – ja, ich neige zu Wutausbrüchen und so manch einer, der Anlass dazu gegeben hat, hat das entweder bitter bereut oder hatte nicht mehr die Zeit dazu – bin ich was Sex betrifft, sehr gut dazu in der Lage. Ich bestimme den Zeitpunkt und das Procedere. Selbst wenn ich beschlossen habe, ein Sexobjekt zu benutzen und hinterher zu entsorgen, bin ich beherrscht genug, um das alles so hinzubekommen, dass ich keine Spuren hinterlasse. Oder falsche Spuren, was immer ausgesprochen amüsant ist.

Jedenfalls sorgte Sherlock sich an diesem Abend rührend um mich und verhätschelte mich. Es herrschte eine Spannung zwischen uns die mich überlegen ließ, ob ich nicht doch meine Pläne ein wenig anpassen und mit ihm schlafen solle... ich entschied mich dann doch dagegen.  
Nun sagen wir, vorerst.


	34. Entscheidungen - Teil 1

Ich muss nun an der Stelle gestehen, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt unschlüssig war, wie ich weiter verfahren sollte.  
Sollte ich Sherlocks Ende in absehbarer Zeit einläuten? Oder sollte ich das Ganze noch hinausschieben?  
Etwas was geplant ist zu verschieben, ist eigentlich nicht meine Sache. Aber zugegebenermaßen und auch für mich selbst überraschend, hatte ich mich tatsächlich an das Leben mit Sherlock gewöhnt und begonnen, es zu mögen.

Nicht, dass man mich falsch versteht: Es zu diesem Zeitpunk noch nicht Sherlock selbst, den ich gerne mochte. Ich mag keine Menschen, jedenfalls hatte ich mich immer so gesehen. Das kann ich nicht, so dachte ich, und da lege ich auch keinerlei Wert drauf. Ich denke, dass habe ich bereits zur Genüge erklärt.  
Sherlock bewunderte ich, ja. Für seine Fähigkeiten, die doch ziemlich nah an meine heranreichten. Wenngleich er mein Niveau natürlich nie ganz erreichen würde. Das konnte niemand.

Nein, ich mochte einfach mein Leben mit ihm.  
Die altmodisch gemütliche Wohnung in der Baker Street. Das gemeinsame Frühstücken an den Sonntagen. Das gemeinsame Lösen von Fällen, mal mehr und mal weniger spannend.  
Unsere Jagden kreuz und quer durch London.  
Es war eine für meine Verhältnisse ruhige Zeit, da ich in meiner Organisation alles so ein bisschen vor sich hin laufen ließ und keine größeren Sachen an den Start brachte. Es blieb bei meinen alltäglichen Routineverbrechen und die brachten genug Geld ein.

Ich haderte noch mit mir, als die Sache mit Irene Adler begann. Und da die sich über einen ganz schön langen Zeitraum erstreckte und Sherlock sich sehr in die Sache reinkniete, hatte das mir die Entscheidung quasi erst einmal abgenommen.  
Irene Adler.  
Ich will gar nicht so viel über die Sache erzählen. Dieses Miststück ging mir gehörig auf die Nerven. Sie glaubte doch tatsächlich, sich mit mir anlegen zu können und hielt sich mir gegenüber für ebenbürtig. Sie wollte ein zu großes Stück vom Kuchen. Nun, am Ende hat sie sich daran verschluckt. Sie landete schließlich im nahen Osten, wo Rebellen ihr den Kopf abschlugen.  
Sie hat es nicht besser verdient.

Nichtsdestotrotz war sie eine überaus schöne Frau. Und sie versuchte, diese Schönheit gnadenlos als Waffe gegen Sherlock einzusetzen. Es amüsierte mich sehr, wie sie nackt vor ihm herumtänzelte. Wie sie versprach ihn zu nehmen, bis er zweimal um Gnade flehen würde. Wie sie ihm um den Bart ging, Intelligenz sei das neue sexy... nun mit Letzterem hatte sie sicher nicht so ganz unrecht.

Schlussendlich hatte sie bei Sherlock keine Chance. Er stand nun mal nicht auf Frauen. Er stand auf Männer und um genau zu sein, stand er derzeit auf mich.  
Er hatte keinerlei Interesse an ihr. Das Interesse, was er zu haben schien war vorgetäuscht, um an Informationen zu kommen. Was ihm schließlich auch gelang. Mag sein, dass er ihre Intelligenz ebenfalls bewunderte, und ja, sie war, was das betraf, auf einem weit höheren Level als die Meisten der auf den Straßen umher laufenden Ameisenmenschen.  
Dennoch war sie letzten Endes unbedeutend.

Im Rahmen dieses Falles gab es allerdings einige interessante Aspekte.  
Für mich war es zum Beispiel ausgesprochen komisch, an Sherlocks Seite ausgerechnet im Auftrag des Buckingham Palastes zu arbeiten. Nun, nicht, dass ich tatsächlich konstruktiv etwas zur Sache beitrug, um Gottes Willen. Das Handy, auf dem Miss Adler brisante Informationen gespeichert hatte, gelangte durch das ganze Durcheinander auch in meine Hände. Ich knackte, natürlich, das Passwort, kopierte die Daten, die ich benötigte, löschte ein paar Sachen, die nicht in offizielle Hände geraten sollten und ließ es am Ende in Mycroft in die Hände fallen, nachdem Sherlock irgendwann ebenfalls die Verschlüsselung geknackt hatte.  
Moriarty im Auftrag der Queen unterwegs in Sachen Rettung des Vaterlandes.  
Es war schon urkomisch.

Wobei, „die Queen“, das kann man so oder so verstehen. Als wir beide in einem der Besucherzimmer im Palast saßen und auf die Dinge warteten, die da kommen mochten, fragte ich Sherlock: „Was meinen Sie, werden wir die Queen treffen?“  
In dem Augenblick bog Mycroft um die Ecke und Sherlock sagte grinsend: „Wie es aussieht, ja!“  
Und wir brachen hier, inmitten des Herzens des britischen Empire, in ganz unkönigliches Gelächter aus.  
Diese Szene wird mir allein deswegen immer im Gedächtnis bleiben, weil Sherlock es allen Ernstes fertiggebracht hatte mit nichts als einem Laken, das er sich um den Körper gewickelt hatte, hier zu erscheinen. Da Mycrofts Leute ihn etwas unsanft dazu überredet hatten mitzukommen, hatte er sich schlichtweg geweigert sich anzuziehen.  
Und so saß er wie hingemalt auf diesem Sofa im Edwardian Style und trug nicht mal Unterhosen.  
Ich muss heute noch lachen, wenn ich nur daran denke.  
Und ich hätte ihn zu gerne direkt auf diesem Sofa vernascht.

Als er wenige Minuten später versuchte, davon zugehen, Mycroft auf das Laken trat und es fast zu Boden rutschte, hatte ich die unerwartete Gelegenheit, erstmals einen Blick auf sein herrliches Hinterteil zu werfen. Himmel, das war ein Anblick. An der Stelle war es nicht ganz leicht, entspannt zu bleiben.  
Ich schloss dieses Bild tief in mein Gedächtnis ein und beschloss, meine Zurückhaltung ihm gegenüber zumindest noch mal zu überdenken.

Nun, dieser Fall erstreckte sich letzten Endes über mehrere Monate.  
In der Zwischenzeit lösten wir einige andere.  
Wir hatten hatten ruhige Zeiten, spannende Zeiten. Wir hatten eine Weihnachtsfeier in der Baker Street, die ich, John Watson, initiiert hatte und bei der Sherlock sich unglaublich schlecht benahm (und ich liebte es, wie er allen Leuten auf ihren so dummen kleinen Gefühlen herum trat. Genau mein Geschmack).  
Es gab Irenes gefakten Tod und ihre Wiederauferstehung. Es gab Gelegenheiten genug für John Watson, in die Welt zu schreien: „Ich bin nicht schwul!“  
Es gab den Moment, wo Miss Adler erkennen musste, dass Sherlock nichts für sie empfand und sie alles verloren hatte.  
Es gab Irene Adler auf der Flucht und es gab ihren diesmal endgültigen nicht gespielten Tod.

Und es gab mich, der sich immer mehr an das Leben mit Sherlock gewöhnte.  
Ich war mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob ich das nun gut finden sollte oder nicht.  
Ich stand also nach alledem erneut vor der Entscheidung, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Und wieder bewirkte Sherlock Dinge in mir, die sonst niemand in meinen Leben je geschafft hatte.  
Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden.


	35. Entscheidungen - Teil 2

Dann kam die Sache mit dem seltsamen Hund in Dartmore.   
Und während Sherlock bei diesem Fall einige Höhen und Tiefen durchlebte, sowie für ihn selbst unerwartete Schrecken erfuhr, war er so sexy wie nie zuvor.  
Er sprühte geradezu vor Sexappeal.  
Und er suchte meine Nähe, viel bewusster und deutlicher als zuvor.

Es fing an, als wir unsere Zimmer in der kleinen Pension im Dorf mitten im Moor bezogen.  
Er war voraus gegangen und hatte sich, im Gegensatz zu sonst wo er solche Dinge gern mir überließ, um die Übernachtung gekümmert. Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund und tat unbeteiligt. Aber natürlich bekam ich mit, dass er versuchte, ein Doppelzimmer zu bekommen. Als sich herausstellte, dass es keines mehr gab, verlor er das Interesse. Von da an war ich wieder für die praktischen Dinge zuständig und das Bezahlen überließ er ebenfalls mir.  
Die beiden Wirtsleute, ein schwules Paar und offensichtlich verheiratet – ich hatte mit wenigen Blicken noch wesentlich mehr über die Beiden herausgefunden, aber das war erst einmal nicht wichtig - hatten uns beide auch gleich als Paar eingeordnet.  
Für John Watson eigentlich der Moment, um mal wieder zu konstatieren, dass er nicht schwul sei.  
Aber...  
Ich setzte an mit „Wir sind nicht...“ zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und beließ es dabei. Sherlock sah mich mit großen Augen an, erstaunt über die fehlende Heftigkeit, mit der ich normalerweise diese Vermutung von mir gewiesen hätte.

Als wir in die militärische Anlage von Baskerville eindrangen und ich uns mittels des militärischen Ranges von Captain John Watson zu einigen verschlossenen Arealen Zutritt verschaffte, zog er mich geradezu mit Blicken aus. Ich schmunzelte innerlich und ja, verdammt noch mal, ich konnte nicht bestreiten, dass das auch mich nicht kalt ließ. Diese Blicke...

Sein überaus dramatisches Auftreten mit dem geschickt in Szene gesetzten hochgestellten Mantelkragen, der seine Wangenknochen betonte. Sein Blick aus diesen Augen, die funkelten und sprühten. Sein wehender Mantel. Sein stolzes Auftreten. Ja, das war schon sehr appetitlich. Und es erschien mir fast als eine Schande, mich mit zugegeben niedlichen kleinen Happen wie Richard zufriedenzugeben, wenn ich solch ein Prachtexemplar wie ihn haben konnte.  
Und so fielen dort, in diesem Dorf in Dartmore, die letzten Bastionen meiner Verteidigung.  
Mit anderen Worten: Ich beschloss, ihn in mein Bett zu holen und zu schauen, ob er das hielt, was sein aufregendes Äußeres versprach.

Die ganze Sache war für mich nicht ungefährlich gewesen, doch ich vertraute darauf, dass meine künstlich erschaffene Vita in allen Einzelheiten einer eventuellen Überprüfung standhielt.  
Und am Ende ging es tatsächlich gut.  
Nun, meine Leute, die für diese Dinge zuständig waren wussten, dass sie sich keine Fehler erlauben durften.  
Nicht, wenn sie vorhatten, noch ein wenig weiterzuleben und das im Besitz aller ihrer Körperteile.

Als dann der Vorfall auf dem Moor geschehen war und er diesen Monsterhund, um den sich das Ganze drehte, gesehen zu haben glaubte, suchte er meine, John Watsons, Nähe. Meine Freundschaft, meinen Schutz.   
Er war in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Er wusste, dass es dieses Wesen nicht geben konnte und dennoch hatte er es gesehen. Es entsetzte ihn, dass er seinem Hirn, dem Wertvollsten was er zu besitzen glaubte, offensichtlich nicht trauen konnte. Er saß an diesem Abend im Wirtshaus am Kamin und zitterte. Suchte meinen Schutz und schien darauf zu vertrauen, dass ich ihm die Angst nehmen würde.  
Wie absurd.  
Nun, ich redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und bestärkte ihn darin, dass sein Hirn nach wie vor hervorragend funktionierte und er getreu seiner üblichen Methode vorgehen sollte.  
Schließe alles aus, was unmöglich ist. Was dann übrig bleibt, muss die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich es auch erscheinen mag.

Er kam der Sache näher.  
Im Übrigen hatten ich und meine Leute mit dieser ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Ich war also genau so unwissend wie er, als wir mit den Untersuchungen begannen. Ich ließ ihn machen, engagierte mich aber nicht sehr, denn im Grunde interessierte mich nicht, was tatsächlich vorgefallen war. Mich interessierte nur Sherlock.  
Er kam jedenfalls auf die Idee, dass halluzinogene Drogen dahinter steckten. Verdammt klug.  
Allerdings vermutete er sie an der falschen Stelle, nämlich in einem gewissen Päckchen Zucker und bot mir einen Kaffee an, in den er diesen Zucker gerührt hatte.  
Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon, wo ihm und Henry die Droge verabreicht worden war, nämlich in Form von Gas im Moor selber – ja, ich war bei all seiner Klugheit eben doch schneller als er.  
Der Kaffee mit dem Zucker konnte mir daher nichts anhaben, dennoch spielte ich mit.

Ich gab den verängstigten John, der nun selber Halluzinationen hatte und im Labor von Baskerville den Hund nicht nur sah, sonder auch knurren hörte und das Klicken seiner Krallen auf den blanken Fliesen vernahm.  
Ich gab den John, der völlig aufgelöst war, nachdem Sherlock ihn aus der misslichen Lage befreite und dann, ja dann ließ ich mich von ihm umarmen.  
Es war gewissermaßen ein Schlüsselerlebnis.  
Ich spürte, dass ich ihn wollte und es für mich kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Und er... er fühlte wohl, dass John Watson so langsam aber sicher seine Abwehrhaltung aufgab.

Wir lösten den Fall, und das was dahinter steckte war am Ende enttäuschend simpel.  
Ein ausgesprochen dummer kleiner Mord. Unbedeutend und längst nicht so mysteriös, wie es zwischenzeitlich den Anschein gehabt hatte.  
Und doch war es den Ausflug nach Dartmore wert gewesen. Wegen der Entwicklungen in der, nun, nennen wir es mal Beziehung Homes – Watson.  
Denn eines war klar – ich würde nicht einfach nur mit Sherlock ins Bett gehen können. Ich würde „Beziehung“ spielen müssen. Anders würde es nicht funktionieren.  
Aber seis drum.   
Das Ganze noch einmal mit Pauken und Trompeten genießen, bevor dann langsam aber sicher das Ende auf Sherlock zukam, schien mir eine gute Entscheidung zu sein.

Und so kam es, dass in unserer letzten Nacht in diesem Wirtshaus in Dartmore der große Sherlock Holmes und der freundliche, harmlose Dr. John Watson die ersten, aber beileibe nicht die letzten Stunden leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiels erlebten.  
Es stand schon lange nicht mehr zur Debatte, dass Sherlock kein Herz besäße. Er flüsterte „John, ich liebe dich“ in mein Ohr und ich spielte mit und flüsterte diese Worte zurück. Ich brachte ihn tatsächlich dazu, mir zu glaube. Pah!  
Und ja, obwohl mir verwehrt blieb ihm wehzutun, denn das wollte ich anders tun und nicht hier und nicht jetzt, machte es Spaß und war verdammt heiß. Ich beglückwünschte mich am Ende, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Natürlich nur weil jetzt, wo er einen Höhepunkt in seinen Leben erreicht zu haben glaubte, sein Fall am Ende um so tiefer sein würde.


	36. Entscheidungen - Teil 3

Auf diese Nacht in Dartmore möchte ich hier noch einmal kurz eingehen, weil sie ein ganz entscheidender Schritt war und eine und für mich völlig unerwartete Phase einleutete.   
Sie zeigte mir daher überdeutlich, dass es dringend an der Zeit war, die ganze Sache zu beenden.  
Wir waren zu Dritt in meinem Zimmer, um über den Fall zu sprechen. Es war zu dramatischen Ereignissen gekommen, der Mörder war tot. Lestrade und Sherlock diskutierten die Einzelheiten und ich, John Watson, saß daneben und „hing meinen Gedanken nach“. Ich, Moriarty, beobachtete ihn auf das Schärfste.  
Er schwankte irgendwo zwischen einer Spannung, die nicht mehr mit dem Fall zusammenhing, denn der war ja gelöst und einer inneren Ruhe... es war eigenartig und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er meine Entscheidung seinem Werben nachzugeben, irgendwie spürte.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich Lestrade. Er war müde und wollte, so wie wir, ebenfalls morgen zurück nach London. Er ging also in sein Zimmer, um sich schlafen zu legen und Sherlock und ich waren nun allein.  
Er streckte sich.   
„Ich sollte ebenfalls schlafen gehen...“ sagte er, aber sein Blick, den er mir in diesem Moment zuwarf, sprach deutlich eine andere Sprache.  
Ich räusperte mich.  
„Bleib... Bitte...“  
Er sah mich an. Erstaunt, abwartend und irgendwie schüchtern...

So ein John Watson konnte nun natürlich nicht einfach sagen, was er sich wünschte. Ich musste daher ziemlich herum stottern. Lästig.  
„Bleib... ich... komm.“  
Ich saß auf der Kannte meines Bettes, da die beiden Stühle im Raum von ihm und Lestrade mit Beschlag belegt worden waren und klopfte mit der Hand auf das Laken direkt neben mir.  
Er setzte sich.  
Ich nahm vorsichtig seine Hand in meine.  
„Sherlock, ich...“  
Schweigen.

Und dann zog ich ihn zu mir und küsste ihn.  
Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Rauch und Tee und seine Locken, in denen meine Hände nun wühlten, fühlten sich an wie gesponnene Seide.   
Das schlimmste war, dass ich in diesem Moment solch kitschige und sentimentale Dinge tatsächlich dachte.  
Wir begannen uns gegenseitig die Kleidung vom Leib zu streifen und kurze Zeit später lag er auf dem Bett, nackt. Ich kniete ebenso unbekleidet über ihm, ihn immer noch küssend.

Es war der Beginn einer Nacht voller Lust und Leidenschaft.   
Es war wunderbar und doch irgendwie erschreckend. Denn ich stellte zu meiner Überraschung fest, dass ich keinerlei Wunsch verspürte ihm weh zu tun. Das war ungewöhnlich und machte mir ein wenig Sorgen.  
Es schien, als würde dieser Mensch beginnen, mir etwas zu bedeuten. So etwas war mir im   
Leben noch nie passiert und es gefiel mir nicht.  
All das, wessen ich mir bisher so sicher gewesen war – ich habe keine Gefühle, ich empfinde nichts für irgendjemanden, Menschen sind Abfall und nur dafür da, die Bühne für mein Spiel mit Staffage auszustatten – schien ins Wanken zu geraten.  
Nun gut, Sherlock war nicht irgendein Ameisenmensch. Er war, wie ich bereits betont habe, mit mir vergleichbar. Er kam an meine Brillanz nicht heran, aber er kam ihr nahe.  
Vermutlich war das der Grund...  
Aber wie auch immer.  
Ich musste etwas dagegen unternehmen.  
Und so fiel in dieser Nacht eine weitere Entscheidung:  
Es war an der Zeit, sein Ende einzuläuten.

Daher kam ich in den nächsten Wochen kaum eine Sekunde zur Ruhe, denn ich hatte viel zu tun.  
Auf der einen Seite gab ich mir große Mühe, den verliebten John Watson zu spielen. Und ich spielte perfekt. Dabei genoss ich alles, was das an Vergnügen so mit sich brachte. Und wir hatten eine Menge Sex in dieser Zeit, das muss man schon sagen. Es war großartig und ich glaube, es hat einigen kleine Nutten und Strichern das Leben gerettet die sonst für mein Vergnügen hätten herhalten müssen... nicht dass das einen Unterschied gemacht hätte.  
Nebenbei durfte ich auch Richard nicht vernachlässigen, denn der würde in absehbarer Zeit einiges ziemlich heikles für mich leisten müssen. Und das würde nur dann zuverlässig klappen, wenn ich ihn bei Laune hielt.  
Also teilte ich auch mit ihm weiterhin das Bett und flüsterte ihm Versprechen ins Ohr.

Und dann war es notwendig, die Dinge auszulösen, die zum Ende führen sollten.  
Ich musste Leute, die ich bestochen hatte, informieren, dass nun bald der Moment käme, wo ich die Gegenleistung einfordern würde. Ich musste Drohungen verstärken, Daumenschrauben anziehen, Informationen einholen und zukommen lassen; Leute an die richtige Position bringen.  
Ich müsste Fäden ziehen und Puppen tanzen lassen.  
Schachfiguren auf die richtigen Stellen auf dem Spielbrett platzieren.

Unsere Beziehung hielten wir vorerst geheim, auf „Sherlock Wunsch“. Ich hatte ihn gut genug in der Hand, um ihn entsprechend manipulieren zu können.   
Ich bestreite nicht, dass es eine aufregende, arbeitsreiche aber zugleich schöne Zeit war.  
Ich genoss es.  
Ich genoss es zu sehr.  
Dass ich, John Hamish Moriarty, eines Tages so schwach und dumm sein würde, etwas für einen anderen Menschen zu empfinden, und sei es auch ein Nahezu-Genie wie Sherlock Holmes, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten.  
Aber es war geschehen und mir bleib nun nichts weiter übrig, als das Beste daraus zu machen.  
Und das Beste war einfach, es zu genießen und dann ein furioses Ende zu bereiten.  
Und danach?   
Würde es tatsächlich passieren, dass er mir fehlen würde?  
Ich wusste nicht genau, was sein Tod mit mir machen würde...  
Dennoch zweifelte ich nicht eine Sekunde an meinem Vorhaben.

Ich könnte, so ging mir durch den Sinn, die Scharfschützin heiraten, wenn alles vorbei wäre. Mary Morstan... ja, das wäre eine gute Idee.  
Sie würde den gebrochenen John Watson wieder aufrichten und dann würde John, um die ganzen Erinnerungen hinter sich zu lassen, mit ihr ins Ausland gehen um anderswo neu anzufangen... das wäre ein guter Weg, John Watsons Existenz zu beenden.

Als ich in diesem Augenblick feststellen musste, dass mit doch tatsächlich auch das Leben als der dumme kleine Armydoktor John Watson fehlen würde, bleib mir gerade zu die Luft weg vor Schrecken.  
Und das war der Moment, wo die Würfel endgültig fielen.


	37. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 1

Ich fing damit an, indem ich dafür sorgte, dass er nun auch in der breiten Öffentlich bekannt, ja geradezu berühmt wurde.  
Ich brachte ihn dazu Fälle anzunehmen, die große Wellen schlagen würden.  
Und ich sorgte über verschiedenste Kontakte bei der Presse dafür, dass diese Wellen auch wirklich kamen.

Er wurde als Held gefeiert, weil er die bedeutenden Reichenbach- Gemälde wiederbeschaffte, einen entführten Politiker fand und befreite und nach einer spektakulären Jagd einen international gesuchten Verbrecher fasste. (Ja, das war einer von meinen Leuten. Er hatte sich zu viel herausgenommen und geglaubt mich, da ich seit geraumer Zeit ja quasi untergetaucht meine Geschäfte erledigt hatte, vom Thron stoßen zu können. Mich! Hah!)

Ich würde gar nicht viel tun müssen. Es würde von ganz allein geschehen, dass die Presse beginnen würde, sich gegen Sherlock zu wenden. Na ja, sollte es mir zu lange dauern, würde ich den entsprechenden Anstoß geben. Aber es erwies sich, dass das nicht nötig war.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis in irgendeinem Hinterhofblatt, dessen junger Reporter sich profilieren wollte, die Bemerkung fiel: „Ist an einem solchen Genie wirklich alles echt?“  
Es war ein Blatt, dem kaum jemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Aber es war ein erster feiner Nadelstich. Und Nadelstiche können, wenn es nur genug davon gibt, auch ganz schön schmerzhaft sein und bluten.

Und dann – tja, dann war Richard an der Reihe.  
Ich lag neben Richard im Bett. Wir hatten uns geliebt.  
Nein: er hatte mich geliebt.  
Ich hatte ihn gefickt.  
Ich hielt ihn im Arm und kraulte seinen Nacken. Er schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen, satt, zufrieden.  
Doch dann setzte er sich auf und sah mir in die Augen.  
„John,“ sagte er und schluckte.  
„John, ich hab schon irgendwie ein bisschen Bauchweh, wenn ich an das alles denke, was da auf mich zukommt.“  
„Weiß ich, Kleiner. Aber glaub mir, wenn du das alles durchgezogen hast, werde ich dich belohnen.“ Ich küsste ihn.  
„Du wirst sehen, dass es das Alles wert ist.“  
Er nickte. „Ich weiß John. Und irgendwie, ein ganz kleines Bisschen, freue ich mich auch darauf. Immerhin bin ich Schauspieler und das wird die Rolle meines Lebens.“ Er grinste mich an.  
Ich lächelte zurück.  
Ja, das wird sie, Kleiner. Die Rolle deines Lebens und deines Todes.

„John?“  
„Ja, Prinzessin?“  
Er kicherte, er mochte diesen Kosenamen.  
„Ich verstehe nur nicht so ganz, warum du das Alles machst.“  
„Ich habe es dir doch erklärt. Ich will Sherlock Holmes vernichten, zu Grunde richten und am Ende in den Tod stürzen. Aber er soll nicht nur sterben, er soll vor den Augen der Welt ein Betrüger sein, ein Verbrecher. Er soll am Boden liegen und ich will ihn zertreten, verstehst du? Er ist ein Genie und er hat sich erdreistet, mich herauszufordern. Das kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Er glaubt, dass sein Geist mir ebenbürtig ist. Pah. Niemand ist mir ebenbürtig.“  
„Und ich...“  
Ich sah ihn an, wie ein Vater sein Kind ansieht, das „erwachsen“ spielt.  
„Richard, du bist wunderschön, du bist süß und du bist meine Prinzessin.“ Ich stippte mit dem Finger gegen seine Stirn.  
„Hier drin lauert ein wacher Verstand, keine Frage, aber an mich kommst du um Welten nicht heran. Das macht jedoch nichts, denn du bist für mich etwas ganz Besonderes.“  
Ich holte tief Luft.  
„Du weißt, Kleiner, ich liebe Dich.“

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fiel es mir schwer, eine Lüge auszusprechen.  
Lügen sind für mich nichts verwerfliches. Sie sind Mittel zu Zweck, ein Handwerkszeug, das ich benötige, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Und ich beherrsche dieses Handwerk.  
Aber jetzt... es fiel mir schwer.  
Nicht um Richards Willen, der Kleine hatte dahingehend keine Bedeutung. Er war letztendlich auch nur ein Werkzeug.  
Aber... wegen Sherlock.  
Verdammt noch mal, Richard zu sagen, ich liebte ihn, fühlte sich falsch an.  
Und das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.  
Aber was solls. In gewisser Weise war das Ganze für mich eine Herausforderung und ich liebe Herausforderungen.  
Verdammt noch mal.

Richard kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
„John?“  
„Ja Kleiner, was ist denn noch?“  
„John, was, wenn es schief geht?“  
„Hör mal Süßer. Es geht nicht schief. Du redest hier immerhin mit Moriarty. Glaub mir, ich ziehe die Fäden und es wird genau so laufen, wie ich es voraus geplant habe. Und jetzt lass uns die Zeit nutzen. Komm, küss mich!“

Und das tat er dann auch.  
Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich und drückte mich zurück aufs Bett.  
Er gab sich mir hin und liebte mich.  
Ich nahm ihn mir und fickte ihn.

Zurück in der Baker Street stand ich unter der Dusche, ließ das warme Wasser über meinen Körper laufen und dachte nach.  
Richard im Zaum zu halten war anstrengender als ursprünglich gedacht.  
Ich stellte die Dusche ab und griff nach einem Handtuch. Während ich mich trocken rubbelte, hörte ich die Wohnungstür klicken. Sherlock war zurück.  
Gut, also würden wir wohl den Abend gemeinsam verbringen.

Vorher jedoch nahem ich mein Handy und schickte eine verschlüsselte Nachricht an Mary Morstan.  
Die Nachricht lautete:  
„R.B. Sollten Sie jemals einen Nachricht mit dem Wortlaut 'Sleeping Beauty' bekommen schießen Sie ihn ab. Sofort. J.M.“  
Ich löschte die Nachricht auf meinem Handy.

Dann schlenderte ich, nur mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften, ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Hallo Sherlock, du bist zurück?“ fragte ich und ließ zu, dass Sherlock mir mit den Augen das Handtuch von den noch duschfeuchten Hüften streifte.


	38. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 2

Der nächste Vormittag war der große Tag, an dem Richard für seinen größten Auftritt die Bühne betrat und seine beste Rolle gab. Er spielte Jim Moriarty, wie er ihn noch nie gespielt hatte und er spielte furios.  
London, Europa, ja das ganze Commonwealth hielten den Atem an, als es drei große Attacken gleichzeitig auf neuralgische Punkte Großbritanniens gab:

Der Einbruch in die Bank von England.  
Der Ausbruch aus dem Pentonville Gefängnis.  
Und:  
Der Angriff auf die Kronjuwelen im Tower zu London.

Ganz Scotland Yard war in heller Aufregung.  
Sherlock und ich waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in relativer Ruhe zu Hause. Ja, auch ich war die Ruhe selbst. Jetzt, wo der Stein ins Rollen gebracht worden war, wäre Nervosität fehl am Platze und absolut unangebracht gewesen.  
Wir hatten an diesem Vormittag ausgiebigen Sex gehabt, was dazu beigetragen hatte, mein Stresslevel auf ein Minimum runter zu schrauben.  
Sherlock, für den unser „Beziehungsleben“ und damit auch so etwas wie ein Liebesleben absolutes Neuland waren, hatte sich einer mikroskopischen Probe zugewandt – diese Dinge gaben ihm Sicherheit und Halt - , ich selber war gerade unter der Dusche gewesen und kam im Bademantel zurück in den Wohnraum, mir die Haare mit einem Handtuch trockenrubbelnd, als Sherlocks Handy den Nachrichtenton von sich gab.

Ich atmete auf.  
Das musste die Nachricht von Richard sein.  
Und tatsächlich. Er schrieb:  
„Sherlock? Ich will spielen. Triff mich im Tower.“  
Ich hielt Sherlock das Handy mit einem erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck hin.  
„Sherlock! Er ist zurück!“  
Sherlock nahm das Handy und sein Gesicht wurde bleich.  
„Moriarty.“  
Ich nickte und schaute tiefernst drein.

Richards Auftritt im Tower. Ich wäre so gerne dabei gewesen.  
Wir hatten es genau besprochen.  
Er, auf dem Thron, mit Krönungsmantel, Zepter und vor allem Krone.  
Ja, ich hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie hinreißend meine kleine Prinzessin mit Krone ausgesehen hat.  
Aber natürlich war das nicht möglich. Ich konnte nicht dabei sein und musste mich mit Fotos begnügen, die er mit dem Handy geschossen hatte und die selbstredend in die Hände der Presse gelangten. Dafür sorgte ich schon.

Aber auch wenn Fotos nie die wahre Schönheit und die Ausdruckskraft des Originals wiedergeben können war den Bildern anzusehen, wie sehr Richard es genoss, im vollen königlichen Ornat aufzutreten und wie sehr er sich dabei selbst bewunderte.  
Er war ein dummer kleiner Kerl, aber er spielte mich, den größten Verbrecher aller Zeiten, tatsächlich überzeugend.  
Wenn ich in jenem Augenblick aus meinem Schattendasein heraus getreten wäre und vor der Welt zugegeben hätte:  
„Seht her, ich bin Moriarty!“ - Niemand hätte mir geglaubt.  
Vermutlich wäre ich in einer Nervenheilanstalt gelandet.  
Mit der Spezialisierung für Patienten mit Größenwahn.  
Allein der Gedanke daran ist urkomisch, nicht wahr?

Richard wurde wie geplant verhaftet und mir war klar, dass das die kritische Momente waren. Ich hatte selbstverständlich einen Plan B, der mir notfalls einen schnellen Rückzug aus der Szenerie erlaubt hätte, wenn beispielsweise Richard die Nerven verloren hätte.  
Er hielt sich jedoch tapfer und brachte seinen Auftritt auf der Größten aller Bühnen mit einem Charme und einer Verve hinter sich, die ich ihm im Vorfeld so gar nicht zugetraut hatte.  
Ich gebe sogar zu, dass ich den Kleinen ein ganz klein Bisschen unterschätzt hatte. Ein Fehler, der mir nicht oft passiert und der auch nicht passieren darf. Denn das kann tatsächlich gefährlich enden.

Sherlock strahlte nach außen hin eiskalte Zurückhaltung aus. Doch ich kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass in ihm Aufregung, der Wille zu spielen und der Wille, Moriarty endlich zu besiegen um die Vorherrschaft rangen.  
Lestrade war ein einziges Nervenbündel.  
Und ich, John Watson, war nach Außen hin ganz der besorgte Freund und Mitbewohner und der besorgte und zu tiefst erschütterte Lebensgefährte, wenn wir in unseren vier Wänden alleine waren.

Es war in jener Zeit nicht einfach für mich, Momente zu finden, in denen ich alleine sein konnte und einfach ich selbst, also Moriarty, sein konnte.  
Dabei waren diese Momente zunehmend wichtiger. Allein schon, um mir klar zu machen, dass ich genau der   
war: Moriarty. Und nicht Watson.  
Verdammt noch mal, es fiel mir zunehmend schwerer.

Ich habe neben dem Doktor in Medizin übrigens auch einen in Psychologie.  
Man sagt zwar, dass Menschen ihre eigenen psychischen Störungen trotz eindeutiger Symptomatik selten erkennen.  
Nun, ich bin hochintelligent, der intelligenteste Mensch, der derzeit existiert, das hatten wir ja schon.  
Und als Solcher bin ich zu Dingen in der Lage, zu denen Ameisenmenschen nie fähig sein werden.  
Ich bin mir zum Beispiel der Tatsache bewusst, dass man das was ich bin, nämlich der einzige Mensch, der wirklich von Bedeutung ist in diesem Leben, als Psychopathen bezeichnet.  
Ja, ich bin ein Psychopath.  
Was mich mich in keinster Weise stört. Denn darunter zu leiden haben die unbedeutenden Existenzen um mich herum und die sind doch letztendlich nur Bühnendekor.  
Was ich jedoch auch erkannte je länger ich „John Watson“ spielte, war eine Form von dissoziativer „Persönlichkeitsstörung“.  
Ich bin in der Lage, meine eigene Psyche genauestens zu diagnostizieren und wenn ich es denn will Gegenmaßnahmen zu treffen.  
Nun ist das Ganze bei mir natürlich keine „Störung“, sondern ein Teil meiner Persönlichkeit auf die ich und nur ich, ein Recht habe.  
Der Volksmund nennt diese Art von Gegebenheit „gespaltene Persönlichkeit“, was natürlich Unsinn ist.  
Letztendlich hieß es einfach nur, dass Moriarty in mir...  
Nein, falsch. Es hieß, dass John Watson in mir begann mehr Raum einzunehmen, als ich ihm ursprünglich hatte einräumen wollen.  
Und das war, nun ja, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll...  
Also es war ein klein wenig beängstigend.  
Natürlich habe ich keine Angst, ha, wovor auch?  
Ich, Moriarty!  
Aber mir fällt kein besseres Wort ein, um diesen Zustand zu beschreiben und daher benutze ich eben dieses.


	39. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 3

Da Richard erst einmal außer Gefecht war, konnte ich meine ganze sexuelle Energie jetzt in Sherlock stecken. Und der war, wenn auch immer wieder unsicher weil alles neu war für ihn, in dieser Hinsicht, nun, nennen wir es hungrig. Er forderte mich ganz schön und ich genoss es, war aber ganz froh, mich nicht auch noch um den Kleinen kümmern zu müssen. Zumindest während der Zeit bis zur Gerichtsverhandlung.  
Und das waren immerhin einige Wochen, wenngleich alle Beteiligten sich große Mühe gaben, die Ermittlungen und das Gerichtsverfahren recht schnell über die Bühne zu bringen. Trotzdem dauerte es an die anderthalb Monate.

Aber schließlich kam der Tag, an dem Sherlock als Zeuge vor Gericht aussagen sollte.  
Und es war schon vorher klar, dass es ein Desaster werden würde.  
Sherlock, der sich anmaßte sich für klüger als alle anderen zu halten und den Rest der Menschheit als Idioten zu bezeichnen, würde dem Richter und den Geschworenen sicher sehr gut gefallen.  
Ich hatte schon im Vorfeld meinen Spaß, wenn ich auch andererseits durchaus sauer war, denn er maßte sich an, was einzig und allein mir zustand...  
Aber ich schluckte meinen Ärger und darin hatte ich inzwischen eine Menge Übung.

Jedenfalls kam es, wie es kommen musste.  
Im Auto auf dem Weg zur Verhandlung hörte er „John Watsons“ Vorhaltungen nicht einmal richtig zu, der versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass sein übliches Verhalten, was seine wenigen Freunde wohl tolerierten, hier nicht gut ankommen würde und total unangebracht wäre.  
Es schien überhaupt nicht zu ihm durchzudringen, aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.  
Er verhielt schon beim Eintreffen vor dem Gerichtshof Old Baileys ausgesprochen arrogant den Journalisten gegenüber.  
Sehr gut.  
Sie würden es ihm zurückzahlen. Ein Held, der sich wie ein Arschloch verhält, gibt Schlagzeilen.

Sherlock verschwand auf der Toilette, um sich frisch zu machen. Wunderbar.  
Ich wusste, dass sich jetzt Kitty Riley an ihn heranschmeißen würde, eine unerfahrene Journalistin eines Blattes aus der Yellow Press. Sie hatte von mir über Kanäle, die nicht bis zu mir zurückverfolgbar waren den Auftrag bekommen, ein Exklusivinterview von ihm zu bekommen. Und falls er sich nicht darauf einlassen würde, eine Skandalreportage zu erarbeiten, die sie aber erst veröffentlichen dürfte, wenn sie das „Go“ bekäme. Das war für sie eine große Sache und sie würde die angebotene Unterstützung nicht durch Eigenmächtigkeiten riskieren (Ich hatte sie dahingehend selbstverständlich gezielt ausgewählt. Meine Leute hatten etliche in Frage kommende Schmierfinken genau ausgecheckt.)  
Natürlich ließ Sherlock sie abblitzen und deduzierte sie in Grund und Boden.  
Und zog sich ihren Zorn zu. Wie geplant. Sehr gut.

Ich würde später Kitty noch brauchen. Aber dazu an anderer Stelle mehr.  
Ich, John Watson, sah tief erschüttert zu, wie Sherlock sich vor Gericht durch sein Verhalten selber demontierte.  
Und ich, Moriarty, hatte meinen Heidenspaß an der Sache.  
Obwohl es mir ...irgendwie auch ein bisschen leid tat... Sherlock hatte verdammt noch mal Recht mit dem, was er früher immer gesagt, inzwischen aber selber komplett über den Haufen geworfen hat:  
Liebe ist ein chemischer Defekt, der Einen nur behindert und stört.  
Verflixt noch mal.

Und ich konnte es einfach nicht länger bestreiten.  
Ich, Moriarty, der Mann, der nichts für irgendjemanden außer mir selbst empfand, hatte mich verliebt.  
Verdammte Scheiße.

Nun, ich würde mich dennoch nicht von meinen Plänen abhalten lassen.  
Sherlock verhielt sich arrogant. Er ließ den Besserwisser raushängen. Verhielt sich belehrend und Oberlehrerhaft und schließlich kippte das Ganze ins Beleidigende.  
Ich konnte ihn verstehen, denn die Damen und Herren Geschworenen waren gelinde gesagt dumm.  
Aber dennoch war es natürlich für sein Ansehen und seine Glaubwürdigkeit katastrophal.

Richard dagegen machte seine Sache großartig.  
Natürlich konnte ich, der ihn inzwischen gut kannte und verdammt gut einschätzen konnte, ihm ansehen, dass er Angst hatte und die Wochen in Untersuchungshaft ihm zu schaffen gemacht hatten.  
Aber dennoch: Es erwies sich, dass der Kleine tatsächlich ein großartiger Schauspieler war. Ich hatte ihn ausgewählt und ich hatte verdammt gut gewählt.  
Er starrte Sherlock an, er lächelte auf diese leicht wahnsinnige Weise... die aber doch so rüberkam, dass sie auch als einfach der Versuch eines verängstigten Mannes gelten konnte, ein Sympathie heischendes Lächeln hinzubekommen.

Nun, man kann das meiste darüber in der Presse lesen. Wie erwartet hat die sich hinterher sämtliche Mäuler zerrissen... Ach ja, Pressefreiheit ist schon eine feine Sache.   
Ich gehe hier nicht ins Detail.

Es lief am Ende darauf hinaus, dass Richard aka „Jim Moriarty“ frei gesprochen wurde.  
Das allerdings lag nicht allein an Sherlocks Auftreten vor Gericht.  
Nein, in der Hauptsache lag es daran, dass ich mit Hilfe meiner Leute die Schwachpunkte jedes einzelnen Geschworenen herausgefunden hatte.  
Ich ließ jeden Einzelnen erpressen.  
Schulden.  
Unterschlagungen.  
Kinder, die geliebt wurden.  
Affären, die es zu verheimlichen galt.  
Jeder einzelne dieser Ameisenmenschen war Spielzeug in meinen Händen.

Zufrieden lauschte ich der Urteilsverkündung und warf Richard einen schnellen Blick zu.  
Er lächelte mich an.  
Dann verließ ich das Gericht und informierte Sherlock, der zu Hause wartete, da er das Gebäude nach seiner Missachtung des Gerichtes nicht mehr betreten durfte.  
Für Richard war, wieder einmal, eine Belohnung fällig.  
Er würde erst einmal mit Hilfe meiner Leute untertauchen. Ich würde ihn aufsuchen und Spaß mit ihm haben... naja, Sherlock wurde in nächster Zeit etwas zurückstecken müssen, schließlich bin auch ich meinem Körper unterworfen und habe gewisse Grenzen der körperlichen Leistungsfähigkeit.  
Jetzt allerdings würde der Kleine Sherlock aufsuchen.  
In der Baker Street.  
Es war nur schade, dass ich dabei nicht live dabei sein konnte, aber das hätte die Dramatik gestört.


	40. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 4

Nun ja, dabei sein konnte ich zwar nicht, aber dennoch würde ich alles ziemlich genau mitansehen. Ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass in der Wohnung 221B Baker Street Überwachungstechnik installiert war, die nur ich selbst mit einem Code aktivieren konnte.

Ein paar Straßen vom Gerichtsgebäude entfernt stand ein Lieferwagen, der auf mich wartete. Im rückwärtigen Teil des Wagens befand sich eine entsprechende Empfangsanlage, sowie eine gemütliche Sitzbank und für mich standen ein Paar gut gekühlte Getränke und Popcorn bereit.

Ich machte es mir bequem, legte die Füße hoch und verfolgte das Geschehen in unserem Wohnzimmer.

Es war amüsant zu sehen, wie Richard mich darstellte und ich pendelte zwischen lachen und grummeln, je nach dem wie klischeehaft es gerade wurde.

Der Kleine war wie immer großartig und führte Sherlock regelrecht vor.

Als ich eine Stunde später atemlos in unsere Wohnung stürmte und Sherlock etwas von einem Unfall erzählte, bei dem ich erste Hilfe geleistet hatte (Würde Sherlock das nachprüfen, würde er feststellen, dass es den Unfall tatsächlich gegeben hatte und auch, dass ein Passant, blond, medizinische Kenntnisse, geholfen hatte und danach in aller Eile verschwunden war. Das war einer meiner Leute gewesen...), war er gerade weg und hatte Sherlock mit seinen Gedanken zurück gelassen.

Wenige Tage später.

Richard und ich lagen nebeneinander auf seinem Bett.

Wir waren auf dem Lande in einem Haus, das meiner Organisation gehörte und für solche Zwecke des Untertauchens gedacht war.

Beide waren wir schweißbedeckt und atemlos, denn Richard hatte seine Belohnung bekommen und nach mehreren Wochen im Gefängnis war er geradezu ausgehungert.

Wir waren regelrecht übereinander hergefallen und hatten im Laufe des Nachmittags alles Mögliche angestellt. Auch ein paar Szenarien durchgespielt, bei denen unter anderem ein paar Handschellen und eine Polizeimütze involviert gewesen waren... Richard hatte an dem Thema „Verhaftung“ und „Verhör“ offensichtlich Spaß gefunden, nun, zumindest im sexuellen Kontext.

Zwischendurch hatte er mir erzählt, was er erlebt hatte. Nun ja, man war, entgegen der Vorstellungen die er vorher so gehabt hatte, sachlich und human mit ihm umgegangen.

In seinem kleinen Schauspielergehirn war eben die Fantasie mit ihm durchgegangen und nun war er erstaunt gewesen festzustellen, dass es in diesem Rechtsstaat auch für einen „Meisterverbrecher“, der er ja in den Augen der Welt war, keine peinliche Befragung, Folter oderdergleichen gab.

Und jetzt lagen wir nach einer weiteren Runde, die daraus bestanden hatte, dass er auf allen Vieren auf dem Bett kauerte während ich ihn nahm, beide erschöpft und zufrieden auf den weichen Laken.

„Also Kleiner, jetzt erzähl mir noch, wie den Besuch bei Sherlock abgelaufen ist...“ sagte ich und war gespannt, wie er das Ganze aus seiner Sicht darstellen würde, denn selbstredend wusste er nicht, dass ich alles mitangesehen hatte.

Schließlich sollte er glauben, ich würde ihm vertrauen.

Der kleine Naivling. Wenn man wirklich etwas erreichen will, darf man niemandem vertrauen.

Aber er würde nicht mehr genug Zeit haben, um das zu lernen.

„John,“ sagte er, „Du nennst mich immer 'Kleiner' und 'niedlich' und so. Aber du hast gesehen, wie ich sein kann. Im Schwimmbad beispielsweise oder auch im Gerichtssaal.“

Ich nickte.

„Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich auch bei Sherlock in der Baker Street ganz 'Moriarty' war. So wie Sherlock sich dich... ihn... vorstellt. Wenn der wüsste...“ Und Richard kicherte.

Er hatte ja recht, es war aber auch zu komisch.

Wenn die Menschen nicht alle so sehr in Schubladen und Klischees denken würden, wäre es nicht so einfach gewesen. Ich hatte Sherlock und dem Rest der Welt einfach genau den „Moriarty“ vor die Nase gesetzt, den sie erwarteten. Daher zweifelte einfach niemand an ihm.

So simpel.

Pah.

„Also als ich die Treppe hoch kam, spielte er auf der Violine. Ganz Gelassenheit und Ruhe ausstrahlend.“

Richard grinste.

„Und stell dir vor, er hatte Tee gemacht! EurenBesten, würde ich sagen und mit dem guten Geschirr eurer Vermieterin.“

Ich grinste ebenfalls. Das war eben ganz Sherlock.

„Wir haben über Bach geplaudert, sind wie die Katzen umeinander herum geschlichen. Ich hab ihm klargemacht, dass er langweilig ist. Weil er auf der Seite der Guten steht. Und dass er mich braucht.“

Ich sah ihn streng an.

„Mann John, ich weiß doch, dass er in Wahrheit … dich braucht um nicht vor Langeweile zu vergehen, aber das weiß er doch nicht...“

Er hatte ja recht. Kein Grund empfindlich zu reagieren.

„Er wusste natürlich, dass ich... du... die Geschworenen unter Druck gesetzt hattest. Ich hab ihm nur noch erklärt, wie.“

Ich hatte das alles gesehen, und doch... jetzt, wo Richard es erzählte, begann ich mich unwohl zu fühlen.

Irgendetwas grummelte unschön in meinem Bauch.

Ich lauschte in mich hinein und stellte fest, dass es schlichtweg Eifersucht war.

Und dass war ja doch reichlich seltsam. Denn immerhin war ich es, der mit Sherlock schlief und ihm so nah kam, wie sonst keiner.

Und doch... wie gerne hätte ich selbst diese Gespräch mit ihm geführt und ihm selber und höchstpersönlich vor Augen geführt, dass ICH es war. Und wieviel klüger ich doch war als er. So ein Bekenntnis, ein Aufeinandertreffen des Helden mit dem großen Schurken war doch etwas sehr intimes, wenn man so will.

Meiner Meinung nach kommt es dem nahe, was Ameisenmenschen empfinden müssen, wenn sie dem einen Menschen, mit dem sie das Leben verbringen möchten, das Ja-Wort geben.

Und daher, verdammt noch mal, nahm es mich richtig mit, dass ich Richard hatte vorschicken müssen.

Aber irgendwann, und es würde gar nicht mehr so lange dauern, würde der Moment kommen, wo ich Sherlock die ganze brutale Wahrheit ins Gesicht schleudern würde …

Und Verliebtheit hin oder her, ich freute mich auf diesen Moment.

„Und dann,“ sagte Richard, „habe ich die große Show abgezogen. Habe ihm weisgemacht ich hätte den einen Code. Den einen Schlüssel.

Der alles knackt. Jeden Zugang, jede Verschlüsselung, jeden noch so gesicherten Zugang zu was auch immer. Und ich glaube, er hat es geschluckt.“

Er schaute mich an mit einem Blick, der Selbstzufriedenheit ausstrahlte.

Ach Richard, mein Kleiner, nun werde nicht zu arrogant. Das steht dir nicht zu. Verärgere mich besser nicht.

„Er hat mich gefragt, John, warum das alles. Denn wenn ich jede Tür öffnen und jedes Konto knacken kann, warum das alles? Warum dann durch eine solche Aktion Kundschaft für meine... deine kriminellen Dienstleistungen anlocken... ?“

Ja, das war die eigentliche Frage und ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet, als dass Sherlock es herausfand.

Richard sah mich mit Schabernack im Blick an, sagte aber kein Wort.

Also verdrehte ich die Augen und fragte:

„Und? Verrätst du mir, ob er es herausgefunden hat?“

„Natürlich, John. Also ja. Er hat es herausgefunden. Dass es letzten Endes um Langeweile geht. Langeweile, die dein so hochintelligentes Gehirn empfindet und die du damit bekämpfst. Und weißt du, was ich ihm daraufhin gesagt habe?“

Ich sah ihn mahnend an.

„Naja, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er fallen wird.“

Er grinste breit.

Ich seufzte innerlich. Das hatte er gut gemacht, aber es gefiel mir einfach nicht, dass ich es nicht selber hatte tun können.

Und es gefiel mir nicht, dass er so sehr involviert war und Einzelheiten kannte. Es war nicht anders machbar, ja, aber es war mir nicht immer wohl damit.

Nun, der Nachmittag ging dahin, ich ließ etwas zu Essen liefern und wir genossen wirklich gute Pasta und einen ganz passablen Rotwein.

Zum Abend hin dann erwachte abermals die Lust und wieder gaben wir uns unseren Trieben hin. Es war erneut sehr befriedigend.

Doch dann...

Wir kamen gemeinsam. Und obwohl es nicht das erste Mal heute war, war es wiederum ein spektakulärer Orgasmus.

Und als ich kam, stöhnte ich seinen Namen.

Verdammt.

Den Namen des Falschen.

Ich stöhnte laut:

"Sherlock!"


	41. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 5

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stieß Richard mich von sich und sprang zurück auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Er schnappte nach Luft, sah mich mit großen, entsetzten Augen an und stieß wütend meinen Namen aus:

„John!“

Mir wurde bewusst, was hier gerade geschehen war und dass mal wieder alles auf des Messers Schneide stand.

Ich schnappte schwer nach Luft, immerhin war ich etwas außer Atem und versuchte, meine Sprache wieder zu finden. Aber der Kleine war schneller und begann zu keifen:

„John Hamish Moriarty, was verdammt noch mal sollte das? Wieso rufst du SEINEN Namen,wenn du mit mir Sex hast?“

Dann sprang er wieder auf mich zu und er begann mit seinen Fäusten auf mich ein zu trommeln, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

In meinem Kopf ratterten die Gedanken, während ich ihn abwehrte und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Gut Moriarty, dachte ich, du hast jetzt zwei Optionen. Entweder du bringst Richard dazu, sich wieder einzukriegen und kannst ihn überzeugen, dass das ein Versehen war und nichts passiert ist. Das du ihm treu bist und er nichts zu befürchten hat, sodass er in der Spur bleibt und weiterhin tut, was du von ihm verlangst.

Oder du musst ihn zum Abschuss frei geben. „Sleeping Beauty“ an Mary und der Fall wäre erledigt. Das jedoch würde meine Pläne durcheinander bringen und mich damit verärgern.

Was also würde jetzt geschehen?

Ich schaffte es, seine Handgelenke zu packen. Dann drückte ich ihn nieder, meine Kampfsportskills machten sich hier mal nützlich, und sorgte dafür, dass er auf dem Bett zu liegen kam, ich über ihm saß und seine Hände gegen die Matratze pinnte.

Und während er nur noch verzweifelte Schluchzer ausstieß, sagte ich ruhig aber nachdrücklich:

„Richard Brook, jetzt reiß dich zusammen und lass uns vernünftig drüber reden, zum Teufel!“

Er schluchzte noch einmal, schniefte dann und nickte zögerlich.

„Bist du jetzt vernünftig, Kleiner. Kann ich dich loslassen, ohne dass du wieder auf mich los gehst?“

Er nickte wieder.

„Gut. Also, Richard, es tut mir leid. Aber das ist kein Grund für dich so auszuflippen.“

„John,“ jammerte er mit schwacher Stimme. „Du hast gesagt, du schläfst nicht mit ihm. Hast du mich angelogen? Natürlich hast du gelogen, warum solltest du sonst seine Namen stöhnen...“

„Jetzt reicht es aber, zum Donnerwetter! Nein, ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Aber ich lebe mit ihm, bin den ganzen Tag bei ihm undhab ihn den ganzen Tag um mich. Ich liebe dich Kleiner, aber du warst ein paar Wochen nicht da und du hast ja selber gesehen, was für ein Bild von Mann Sherlock ist.“

„Du hast nicht...?“

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Klar er ist sexy undgeistert in meinem Kopf herum, besonders in den letzten Wochen, wo ich allein war. Ja, ich habe...“

Ich tat, als schämte ich mich und im Moment war ich eindeutig der bessere Schauspieler von uns beiden.

„Ich habe mich selber gestreichelt und dabei auch mal an ihn gedacht. Er ist halt schön und ihn dabei vor Augen zu haben, ist wie einen Porno zu schauen. Es macht Spaß, aber trotzdem will man doch nicht gleich mit dem Protagonisten ins Bett, verstehst du?“

Er leckte sich die Lippen. Das schien ihm einzuleuchten.

Oh Mann.

„Du bist in meinem Herzen und du bist derEinzige den ich liebe, okay? Ich bin dir treu, du kleines Dummerchen.“

Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Nasenspitze und kletterte von ihm herunter.

Er schien mir diese abstruse Story tatsächlich zu glauben. Menschen sind einfach unfassbar naiv, wenn es um Liebe geht...

Liebe scheint wie eine Infektion zu sein, die blind, taub und dumm macht. Es wurde wahrhaftig höchste Zeit, dass ich diese Krankheit loswurde.

„Ich liebe dich doch, John,“ sagte er leise. „Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich belügst. Weißt du, wenn du mit ihm schlafen musst, weil... das in deine Pläne gehört, dann...“

Er schluckte.

„...wäre das okay für mich, aber ich will Bescheid wissen. Du darfst mich nicht anlügen, verstehst du?“

„Ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen,“ knurrte ich und begann, seinen Hals zu küssen.

„Ich glaube dir,“ sagte er.

Ich küsste seine weiche Kehle.

Er kicherte.

Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„John?“

„Ja?“

„Ich glaube, das war falsch, was ich eben gesagt habe. Zu Anfang, da hätte ich es noch wegstecken können, wenn du mit ihm schläfst. Aber jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt liebe ich dich viel zu sehr.“

„Herrgott, ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen!“

„Versprich mir, dass du das auch in Zukunft nicht tun wirst!“

„Ja Kleiner, ich verspreche es.“

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten wir aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa, mit einer weiteren Flasche Wein und ein paar mittelmäßigen Filmen.

Und während Richard der teilweise hanebüchenen Handlung folgte, ließ ich meine Gedanken schweifen.

Ich musste besser aufpassen.

Einen solchen Patzer konnte ich mir nicht noch einmal leisten, denn ein weiteres Mal würde ich Richard vermutlich nicht so leicht beruhigt bekommen.

Der Kleine begann, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Er wurde langsam aber sicher anstrengend, und doch war ihn zu behalten immer noch einfacher, als ihn durch jemand Neuen zu ersetzen. Genauer gesagt war es meine einzige Möglichkeit, denn Sherlock hatte ihn ja schon gesehen und ich brauchte ihn noch.

Ein einziges Mal brauchte ich ihn noch, für das große furiose Finale.

Und bis dahin musste ich ihn bei Laune halten.

Denn ich würde noch eine Menge von ihm verlangen und es war klar, dass er das alles nicht für Geld tat, sondern für mich, seine große Liebe und für seinen Traum, sein Leben mit mir zu verbringen.

Sein restliches Leben.

Nun, in gewisser Weise stimmte das ja auch.


	42. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 6

Immer mehr kritische Stimmen ließen sich in der Presse vernehmen. Immer mehr Zweifel daran, dass Sherlock all das was er geleistet hatte, tatsächlich zu leisten in der Lage war. Und immer mehr Vermutungen kamen auf, dass Vieles davon nur Show war, in welcher Form auch immer.  
Ein kleiner Artikel hier, ein Nebensatz dort.  
Keine Behauptungen, gegen die man hätte vorgehen können. Aber Fragen, die gestellt wurden und Zweifel säten.  
Ich rieb mir die Hände.

Und dann sorgte ich dafür, dass Richard bei Kitty Reilly unterkam. Der kleinen halbgaren Journalistin mit dem Drang zu Höherem. Die natürlich aus rein selbstlosen Motiven handelte und keinesfalls wegen der Enthüllungsstory, die für sie dabei heraus springen würde.  
Selbstverständlich.  
Er wohnte bei ihr und sie hatte die Aufgabe, sich um ihn zu kümmern, zu recherchieren und die große Story vorzubereiten. Sie war ein unfähiges kleines Ding, also genau richtig für mich. Ich ließ ihr die Infos zukommen, die ich wollte und sie schluckte alles.  
Wirklich sachlich zu recherchieren und kritisch zu hinterfragen, lag außerhalb ihrer Kompetenz und genau deswegen hatte ich sie ausgewählt.

Hier war also der Kessel am brodeln und auch an anderer Stelle.  
Ich ließ die Kinder eines Botschafters entführen. Das war eine große Sache und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lestrade Sherlock dazu holte.  
Und der legte los, sprühte geradezu vor Einfallsreichtum.  
Es war eine klassische Sherlock'sche Ermittlung mit sprunghaften Ideen, sorgfältig durchgeführten chemischen Analysen und dem ausgeprägten und teilweise seltsamen, auf jeden Fall aber beeindruckenden Detailwissen, das er in seinem Gedächtnispalast verbarg.  
Natürlich fand er heraus, wo die Kinder sich befinden mussten und wir machten uns mit großem Polizeiaufgebot auf den Weg dahin.

Es faszinierte mich immer wieder, so eng in die Arbeit der Polizei eingebunden zu sein. Ja sogar aktiv beim Lösen von Fällen und somit beim unschädlich machen von Verbrechern mitzuhelfen. Du meine Güte, Lestrade hätte sich vermutlich umgebracht, wenn ihm klargeworden wäre, wer da hinter seinem Tatorttrumpf Sherlock hinterher trottete.  
Der Gedanke ließ mich, seit langem wieder mal innerlich grinsen.

Und dann schweiften meine Gedanken zurück zu jenem Tag vor ein paar Wochen, als ich auf meinem geheimen Laptopzugang eine Email verschlüsselten Inhaltes bekommen hatte. Sie war von einem meiner Handlanger in Deutschland, genau gesagt Berlin und zeigte Videoaufnahmen eines jungen Mannes, der eine beeindruckende Ähnlichkeit mit Sherlock aufwies.  
Er war groß, schlank, hatte diese schwarze Wuschellockenfrisur und ein ähnlich geschnittenes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren dunkler und insgesamt wirkte er in seiner Art sich zu bewegen, wesentlich tölpelhafter. Darüber hinaus war er obdachlos und somit einem guten Angebot zugänglich.  
Meine Leute bekamen das Go von mir und kümmerten sich um den jungen Mann.

Er bekam erst einmal eine ordentliche Dusche, einen passenden Haarschnitt und neue, saubere Kleidung. Die Aussicht auf ein warmes Bett und ausreichend zu essen reichte allein schon aus, ihn davon zu überzeugen, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten. Natürlich ließen wir ihn im Dunkeln darüber, worum es eigentlich ging.  
Er wurde nach London gebracht, wo ich ihn mir anschaute. Natürlich ohne dass er mich sah.  
Und ja, er entsprach meine Vorstellungen.

Er sprach kein Wort englisch und der Versuch, ihm ein paar Sätze beizubringen, scheiterte kläglich. Er war, nun sagen wir mal vorsichtig, nicht die hellste Lampe am Leuchter.  
Aber mit vernünftiger Kleidung, vor allem einem Bellstaff, und den Künsten einer guten Maskenbildnerin, die in meinen Diensten stand, war er Sherlock beinahe wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.  
Tatsächlich gelang es ihm sogar, mithilfe eines Tanz-und Bewegungslehrers in seinen Bewegungen die Trampelhaftigkeit abzulegen und etwas weicher und fließender zu werden. Natürlich erreichte er niemals Sherlocks Eleganz, das konnte niemand, aber es sollte genügen.  
Ein wenig erinnerte der junge Mann mich an einen gelehrigen Schimpansen, der die Gesten seiner Tiertrainer nachahmt, aber nie begreifen wird, was sie bedeuten.

Naja, er genügte meinen Ansprüchen, als ich ihn abschließend begutachtete. Er würde ohnehin nur noch ein paar Tage gebraucht werden. Danach wäre Schluss, endgültig. Meine Leute würden seine Ähnlichkeit zu Sherlock so weit wie möglich zerstören. Nun, vielleicht würde ich mir dieses Vergnügen auch selbst gönnen und dann würden Lestrades Leute ihn aus der Themse fischen.  
Allerdings fand ich, hatte er durchaus Grund, mir dankbar zu sein. Denn immerhin würde er seine letzten Tage auf Erden für seine Verhältnisse herrlich und in Freuden verleben. Und dafür kann man wohl Dankbarkeit erwarten, oder?

Seine Aufgabe war, bei den entführten Kindern des Botschafters aufzutauchen, bedrohlich aufzutreten, ihre Fesseln zu überprüfen und ihnen zu Essen zu bringen.  
Das tat er ganz gut und als Sherlock und ich nun in einem Polizeiauto auf dem Weg zu dem Ort waren, wo wir die Kinder tatsächlich finden würden, sandte ich eine SMS ab mit dem Wortlaut: „Schimpanse“.  
Meine Leute wussten nun, dass die Zeit des jungen Mannes auf Erden vorüber war und beförderten ihn, der auch nur ein Werkzeug gewesen war, ins Jenseits. Ich brauchte ihn nicht mehr.

Wir kamen bei der alten Schokoladenfabrik an und machten uns dort auf die Suche.  
Donovan war es, die die beiden Kinder entdeckte. Sofort schwärmten Polizisten um sie herum und sie wurden befreit, ärztlich versorgt und zur Untersuchung in ein Krankenhaus gefahren. Ich sorgte dafür, dass Sherlock sich im Hintergrund hielt.  
„Du hast das Wichtigste getan,“ sagte ich. „Die Kinder sind gerettet. Jetzt lass erst einmal die Anderen sich um sie kümmern. Du bist später wieder an der Reihe und dann kannst du helfen herauszufinden, wer hinter alledem steckt.“

_Ich stecke hinter alledem, mein Lieber, aber das wirst du nie herausfinden._

Tja, und dann kam der Moment, wo beide Kinder in einem warm eingerichteten Raum auf dem Polizeirevier befragt wurden.  
Und nachdem Lestrade und Donovan soweit fertig waren, erlaubte man Sherlock, zu versuchen noch mehr herauszufinden.  
Und es kam genau wie geplant.  
Sie sahen ihn und das Mädchen schrie in heller Panik.  
Sherlock wurde aus dem Raum gejagt und ich selbst war es dann der als erster den Satz aussprach:  
„Die Kleine steht offensichtlich unter Schock, aber irgendetwas an Sherlock erinnert sie wohl an ihren Entführer...“

Neue Zweifel.  
Donovan nahm sie begeistert auf. Sie mochte Sherlock nicht und der Gedanke, dass er nicht nur ein Fake war, sondern am Ende einige der von ihm aufgeklärten Verbrechen selber begangen habe, um mit seinen angeblichen Fähigkeiten anzugeben, schien ihr nicht zu missfallen.

_Dumme, dumme Donovan._


	43. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 7

Wir wollten nach diesem, für Sherlock frustrierenden, Vorfall zurück in die Baker Street.  
Der Vibrationsalarm meines Handys summte und zeigte eine eingehende Nachricht an.  
Ich warf einen schnellen Blick darauf.  
Verdammt.  
Sherlocks fragenden Blick beantwortete ich mit: „Harry. Nichts Wichtiges.“  
Es war nicht Harry, natürlich nicht, denn sie existierte ja gar nicht.  
Es war einer meiner Leute mit der Nachricht:  
„R.B. ist in der Baker Street.“  
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, war war hier nur los? Was war mit Richard los?

Ich plapperte solange auf Sherlock ein, bis er genervt darauf bestand, dass wir in getrennten Taxis heimfuhren. Kaum war das geschehen, veranlasste ich durch ein paar Anrufe, dass sein Fahrzeug aufgehalten wurde. Ein kleiner inszenierter Unfall, eine abgesperrte Straße. Es reichte, um mir etwas Zeit zu verschaffen.

In aller Eile rannte ich in der Baker Street die 17 Stufen hoch. Mrs. Hudson schien nicht da zu sein. Die hätte sonst schon wieder neugierig durch die Tür gelinst. Gut, wenigstens ein Problem weniger.  
Ich riss die Tür zu unserer Wohnung auf und starrte auf das Bild, dass sich mir bot. Richard saß auf dem Sofa. Seine Schultern bebten. Er weinte leise.

„Richard! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“  
Er sah mich mit verheulten Augen an.  
„John! Ich … ich wollte dich sehen, mit dir reden, weil...“  
Plötzlich sprang er auf und kam wie eine Furie auf mich zu.  
„Du hast mich belogen, du Arsch! Du hast doch mit ihm gefickt! Ich habe euch gesehen!“

Scheiße.  
Ich musste blitzschnell überlegen was jetzt zu tun war. Ich schnappte den Kleinen beim Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter mir her die Treppen runter.  
Nebenbei rief ich Ms. Reily an.  
Richard stolperte und protestierte, aber ich war ihm körperlich deutlich überlegen. Verflixt nochmal. Ich wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. Deswegen blieb ich mit ihm unten im Flur stehen und presste ihn gegen die Wand.  
Kitty, das dumme Ding, ging endlich ans Telefon.  
Ich aktivierte die Stimmverzerrer- App.  
„Sie dämliches Miststück,“ schimpfte ich, „Ihnen ist etwas abhanden gekommen. Das darf nicht noch mal vorkommen. Ich schicke Ihnen das Päckchen nach Hause.“  
„Er ist seit gestern morgen weg...“ hörte ich die sogenannte Journalistin etwas atemlos sagen.  
„Nicht noch mal!“ schnauzte ich.

Ich legte auf und wandte mich Richard zu.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu mein Kleiner. Ja, es ist passiert. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich musste es tun, für meine Tarnung. Ich versuche seit gestern Morgen dich zu erreichen, um es dir zu beichten, aber der Herr musste sich ja sonst wo rum treiben!“  
Ich atmete tief durch.  
„Hör zu. Wir gehen jetzt da raus, setzen uns ganz gesittet in ein Taxi und du wirst die Klappe halten. Und wehe dir...“  
Ich ließ die Drohung im Raum schweben.

Dann ließ ich ihn im Hauseingang stehen, hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Taxi bekommen und winkte den Kleinen zu mir. Wir stiegen ein und ich nannte dem Fahrer Kitty's Adresse.  
„Ich habe euch gesehen,“ sagte Richard leise. „Vorgestern Abend. Da wart ihr an diesem Tatort und ich habe das ganz zufällig mitbekommen. Wie Sherlock innerhalb von Sekunden alles gelöst hat, was die Polizei seit Stunden nicht hinbekam. Er ist wirklich großartig.“  
„Verflixt! Ich hatte dir doch verboten, durch die Stadt zu laufen!“  
„Es hätte mich niemand erkannt.“  
Er schaute mich beleidigt an.

„Dann seid ihr zu Fuß nach Hause und ich bin euch gefolgt. Ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl. Und dann kam da diese dunkle Gasse, und ihr habt...“ wieder begann er zu schluchzen.  
Ja, es stimmte. Sherlock hatte den Fall, ein unbedeutender kleiner Mord, quasi im Vorbeigehen gelöst, hatte dabei Anderson, Donovan und den ganzen Rest dumm da stehen lassen (gut, dafür hatte es nicht viel gebraucht...) und auf dem Nachhauseweg, im Rausch des Adrenalin, hatte er mich in einer sprichwörtlichen dunkeln Gasse an die Mauer gedrückt und meine Hände über meinem Kopf fest gepinnt. Mit der anderen Hand hatte er meine Hose runtergestreift, hatte mich geküsst und letzen Endes hatte er mich hart und schnell gefickt. Es war heiß gewesen, ja, auch etwas schmerzhaft, aber gerade deswegen...

Wie auch immer. Scheinbar hatte der Kleine uns dabei gesehen.  
Verdammt.  
„Hör zu,“ sagte ich wütend.  
„Ja, es ist passiert und ja, es war geil. Was soll ich etwas anderes behaupten. Aber es war auch nicht mehr als das. Wir haben gefickt. Schnell und heftig. Mit dir, mein Lieber, ist es Liebe machen.“  
Es war genau umgekehrt, verflucht, aber Lügen war jetzt das Einzige was mich retten konnte. Ich war so knapp davor, kurzen Prozess zu machen und Richard einfach umzubringen.

Aber ich riss mich zusammen.  
Ich beugte mich nah zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte ihm drohend zu:  
„Du wirst dich zusammenreißen, zu Kitty gehen und gute Miene zum für dich unverständlichen Spiel machen. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, näher mit dir darüber zu reden. Und ansonsten wirst ebenfalls du tun, was ich dir sage. Und zwar Wort für Wort. Ich will mit dir leben und glücklich sein, Kleiner. Aber wenn du es wagen solltest, mir in die Parade zu fahren und meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen, dann vergiss nicht wer ich bin. Wenn du Scheiße baust verzichte ich auf mein Glück mit dir und lasse dich erschießen. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
Ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken.  
Leise und drohend zu sprechen hatte offensichtlich mehr bewirkt, als mein Schimpfen vorher.  
„Ja, John,“ sagte er eingeschüchtert.

„Gut, Kleiner. Du bleibst bei Ms. Reily. Wage es nicht, dich dort wegzurühren und halt deine Klappe. Kein Wort über mich. Aber vergiss nicht...“  
Ich küsste ihn lange und innig.  
„...Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, John.“  
Er sah mich aus waidwunden Augen an.

Ich ließ ihn aussteigen und sah zu, wie Kitty ihn in Empfang nahm. Das Taxi war weit genug weg, dass sie mich nicht erkennen konnte. War auch besser für sie.  
Der Taxifahrer allerdings hatte zu viel mitbekommen,.  
Ich sandte eine Textnachricht an Mary, schickte ihr die Nummer des Cabbies und schrieb: „Kümmern Sie sich um ihn.“  
Mary würde das zuverlässig erledigen.  
Sie erwies sich immer mehr als äußerst brauchbar.  
Wenn Sherlock nicht mehr... bei mir wäre und ich auch Richard, die kleine Zecke, endlich los wäre, würde mich mich Mary intensiver zuwenden.


	44. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 8

Ab sofort ging es Schlag auf Schlag.

Donovan und andere, ich bin sicher auch Anderson hatte seine Finger im Spiel, schafften es, ihre Zweifel so groß aufzublasen, dass dem guten Lestrade, der eigentlich auf Sherlocks Seite war und den ganzen Humbug nicht glaubte, nichts anderes übrigblieb, als dem nachzugehen. Nicht lange, nachdem Sherlock und ich zu Hause waren, stand er vor der Tür, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und bat Sherlock, zu einer Befragung mitzukommen.  
Sherlock weigerte sich.  
Es war ihm inzwischen mehr als klar, das „Moriarty“ hinter all dem steckte. Und er bestand darauf, dessen Spiel nicht mitzuspielen.

_Oh Sherlock, wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr du mein Spiel schon längst mitspielst..._

Nun, Lestrade zog wieder ab und ich rieb mir die Hände.  
Es würde nicht lange dauern...  
Und in der Tat, knapp eine Stunde später waren sie wieder da. Mit einem Haftbefehl in der Tasche.  
Sherlock war äußerlich die Ruhe selbst, aber ich kannte ihn gut genug um zu sehen, dass er innerlich kochte.  
Lestrade fühlte sich ausgesprochen unwohl bei der ganzen Sache. Man sah ihm an, dass er kein Wort glaubte. Ich musste aufpassen, dass der Mann mir nicht noch gefährlich werden würde. Aber es waren ohnehin nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Ende der ganzen Sache. Es wäre also sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass der mir jetzt noch in die Quere kam.

Man legte Sherlock Handschellen an.  
Der anwesende Chief Superintendent warf mit widerlichen Sprüchen nur so um sich. Er zeigte sich ausgesprochen dumm und arrogant.  
Wie ich das hasse. Arroganz muss man sich verdienen und auf dieser Welt steht sie nur mir zu! Wann verdammt nochmal werden sie das endlich lernen?

Nur mir! Und Sherlock.

Arroganz gepaart mit Dummheit hat mich schon immer dazu gebracht, gefährlich zu reagieren. Außerdem wollte ich mit Sherlock auf Tuchfühlung bleiben und im Moment schien mir das der einfachste Weg.  
Also schlug ich zu (selten genug, dass ich so was mal selber tue, der ausgemachte Trottel könnte sich darauf beinahe etwas einbilden,) und brach ihm die Nase.

Wenige Minuten später stand nun also auch ich festgenommen an ein Auto gelehnt und praktischerweise hatte man Sherlocks und mein Handgelenk aneinander gefesselt.  
Er grinste. Trotz allem was gerade geschah, grinste er.  
„Schon viele heikle Situationen im Leben gehabt?“ fragte er.  
„Sicher,“ antwortete ich.  
„Auch schon abenteuerliche Fluchten?“  
Ich dachte daran, dass „John Watson“ ja immerhin im Krieg gewesen war und antwortete:  
„In gewisser Weise, ja.“  
Er grinste noch breiter und sagte in seinem herrlich tiefen Bariton:  
„Möchtest du mehr davon?“  
„Bei Gott, ja!“

Und schon zog er mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung einem der nebenstehenden Polizisten die Waffe aus der Tasche und schoss einmal in die Luft. Dann hielt er sie mir an den Kopf und rief in die Runde:  
„So, meine Damen und Herren, Sie gehen jetzt bitte alle auf die Knie! Ich habe eine Geisel!“  
„Geisel,“ flüsterte ich, „ja, könnte funktionieren.“  
„Komm, John,“ flüsterte er ebenfalls, „Wir machen jetzt das, was alle erwarten: Wir hauen ab!“  
Wir rannten also los. Er nahm meine Hand, damit die Handschellen nicht so ins Fleisch schnitten und wir rannten mal wieder durch Londons Straßen, Hinterhöfe und dunkle Gassen.  
Sollte man das eines Tages zur olympischen Sportart machen, hätte ich gute Chancen auf eine Medaille.

Irgendwann standen wir hinter ein paar Mülltonnen, um von einem Polizeiauto, das mit Sirene und Blaulicht die Straße hinunter sauste, ungesehen passiert zu werden. Er drückte mich an die Wand und küsste mich.  
„Was soll das alles!“ fragte ich.  
„Ich küsse dich, weil ich dich liebe!“  
„Nein, du Idiot, das meine ich nicht. Das hier! Die Zweifel, die Polizei, all das...“  
„Moriarty.“  
„Oh.“  
„Ja, John, er will mich vernichten. Er will mich am Boden sehen.“  
Das Polizeiauto war weg und wir liefen weiter.

Wir kamen an einem Zeitungsaufsteller vorbei. Dort lag eine Abendausgabe von Miss Reileys Revolverblatt und Sherlocks Blick fiel darauf.  
„Verdammt!“  
Er schnappte sich das oberste Exemplar.  
Auf der ersten Seite prangte die Ankündigung der großen Enthüllungsstory über „Sherlock Holmes, den angeblichen Meisterdetektiv. Erzählt von unserer aufstrebenden jungen Reporterin Kitty Reily. Mit jeder Menge Details aus Sherlock Holmes' Leben.“  
„Ich möchte zu gern wissen,“ sagte er, „woher sie all die Infos hat!?“

_Von mir, Sonnenschein. Von mir. Aber du darfst es gerne jemand Anderem in die Schuhe schieben._

Er überlegte einen Augenblick und dann sagte er:  
„Nun, eigentlich fällt mir nur einer ein.“ Und er machte eine Geste, als würde er einen Spazierstock...oder einen Regenschirm um die Hand schwingen.  
Hervorragend.  
Er verdächtigte also Mycroft.

Und dann geschah etwas, was mich zu dem Geständnis bringt, dass es auch mir passiert, mal einer winzigen kleinen Fehleinschätzung zu unterliegen.  
Es passiert mir so gut wie nie und ich habe über die Jahre meine Planungen und Detailberechnungen von Ereignissen und menschlichen Reaktionen perfektioniert. Menschen sind so berechenbar, dass es es zum sterben langweilig ist.  
Nun, jedenfalls gewöhnliche Menschen.  
Sherlock aber war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch.  
Er schaffte es erneut, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
Er sagte:  
„Das werden wir herausfinden, denn wir werden jetzt zu ihr gehen!“  
Verdammt! Das hatte ich nicht geplant!  
Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Richard in einer so schwer einschätzbaren Verfassung war...  
Scheiße.  
Nun, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass der Kleine sich benehmen würde.  
Ich seufzte.  
Nun gut, ich würde das Ganze bewältigen.  
Immerhin bin ich Moriarty.


	45. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 9

„Es gibt keine Zufälle,“ hat Mycroft mal gesagt. „Das Universum ist selten so faul.“  
Nun, auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe: er hat nicht unrecht. Das Universum oder nennen wir es die Vorsehung, meinethalben auch das Schicksal, haben mir in meinem Leben immer wieder in die Hände gespielt.  
Das Glück ist mit den Tüchtigen und das bin ich nun weiß Gott. Ich weiß was ich tue, wenn ich mein Netz spinne und die Fäden ziehe.  
Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass mir das Glück gerade in den Kleinigkeiten oftmals hold ist.

Das Türschloss zu Kitty Rileys Wohnung war ein schlechter Witz. Es war niemand zu Hause, also warteten wir auf dem Sofa in ihrem ausgesprochen geschmacklosen Wohnzimmer. Dagegen hatte tatsächlich unsere verkramte und unaufgeräumte Behausung in der 221B Baker Street eine einem Lifestyle-Magazin entnommene Mustereinrichtung.  
Sherlock fand etwas Werkzeug, mit dem es ihm ein Leichtes war, die Handschellen zu öffnen, die uns beide verbanden. Fast ein bisschen Schade.

Ich tastete vorsichtig nach der Waffe, die Sherlock dem Polizisten abgenommen hatte. Sie war ihm zwar bei unserer Flucht aus den Händen gefallen und er hatte sie liegen lassen wollen. Ich aber hatte sie aufgehoben und eingesteckt. Sollte das hier aus dem Ruder laufen, wäre ich der Einzige, der diese Wohnung lebend verlassen würde. Es würde zwar meinen Plänen zuwiderlaufen und ich würde dann erst einmal untertauchen müssen. Aber egal, es war im Moment Plan B und ich habe IMMER einen Plan B. Mindestens.

Kurze Zeit später stand die Dame in der Tür und war aufs äußerste überrascht, uns hier vorzufinden.  
Sofort entfesselte Sherlock mit ihr ein Streitgespräch.  
Beschuldigungen flogen hin und her.  
Schließlich fragte Sherlock: „Woher zum Teufel, haben Sie Ihre angeblichen Informationen?“  
Kitty lächelte überlegen.  
„Von Richard Brook.“  
„Wer...“

Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich wieder und Richard trat herein.  
„Sie hatten keinen gemahlenen Kaffee, Kitty, ich...“ sagte er, als er uns bemerkte.  
Blicke.  
Die Blicke, die jetzt durch den Raum flogen, hatten jeder für sich Substanz, Gewicht und schienen die Raum-Zeit-Achse zu krümmen.  
Sherlocks Blick war zuerst völlig verblüfft, als er „Moriarty“ erblickte.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich. Erkenntnis blitzte auf.  
„Moriarty“ hatte sich bei Kitty eingeschmeichelt, um in der Rolle des Richard Brook Informationen über Sherlock an sie weiterzugeben...  
„DAS ist Richard Brook?“ fragte er und schaute von Kitty zu Richard.  
Richards Blick war angstvoll. Er verstand nicht, was ich hier wollte. Er verstand nicht, warum ich mit Sherlock hier war. Er hasste Sherlock, weil er fürchtete, dass er mich ihm wegnehmen würde. Und er hatte offensichtlich Angst vor mir. Die Drohung, die ich ihm früher am Tage hatte angedeihen lassen, war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen...  
Seine Augen waren voller Entsetzen.

Mein Blick dagegen war eindringlich auf Richard gerichtet und enthielt den stummen Befehl: „Sag jetzt nichts Falsches, Kleiner!“  
„Was ist hier los?“ fragte Richard und schaute mich und Sherlock an.  
„Kitty, was ist hier los? Wieso sind die Beiden hier?“  
Ich fand es an der Zeit, einzuschreiten.  
„Das ist ihre Informationsquelle?“ schrie ich. „Moriarty ist Ihr Informant?“  
„Es gibt keinen Moriarty,“ sagte Kitty und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das hier ist Richard Brook. Ein Schauspieler, der angeheuert wurde, um den Moriarty zu geben. Damit Sherlock Holmes einen ebenbürtigen Gegenspieler vorzuweisen hat.“

_Stimmt, meine Liebe. Schön, dass du daran glaubst, dass Sherlock ihn angeheuert hat. So ist es recht._

Richard sah mich mit ängstlichen Augen an und flehte gerade zu:  
„Bitte... ich habe nichts Böses getan... bitte John, man darf mir nichts tun...“  
Er spielte nicht. Er hatte wahrhaftig Angst vor mir. Ich überlegte blitzschnell. Sollte ich ihn beruhigen oder sollte ich ihm erneut drohen?  
„Bitte ich bin doch nur Schauspieler...Kitty... ich bin doch nur von ihm engagiert worden...um den Bösewicht zu spielen...“  
Und er machte eine etwas ungenaue Geste in meine Richtung.

Ich hatte mich absichtlich ganz dicht neben Sherlock gehalten, so dass diese Geste nicht genau zuzuordnen war. Und da man im Allgemeinen glaubt was man glauben will, glaubte Kitty, das dumme Huhn, dass Richard auf Sherlock zeigte. Den bösen, bösen Sherlock.  
Der wiederum glaubte das ebenfalls, nur aus anderen Gründen. Nämlich weil Richard wirklich Moriarty wäre der ihn, Sherlock, hereinlegen wollte.

Kitty hielt uns eine Mappe entgegen. Ich nahm sie. Sie enthielt Auszüge aus Richards Tätigkeit am Theater, bevor er mit mir zusammen getroffen war. Fotos, Setcards. Verdammt, wie war die denn daran gekommen? So weit sollte ihre Recherche eigentlich gar nicht gehen. Wie es aussah war sie besser, als ich gedacht hatte.  
„Schauen Sie sich das an und fragen Sie ihn!“  
Sherlock hatte bisher geschwiegen.  
Ich, als John Watson, echauffierte mich weiterhin und glaubte natürlich kein Wort.  
„Herrgott noch mal,“ schrie ich. „Dieser Mann ist Moriarty! Er hat vor Gericht gestanden!“  
„Ja,“ schrie Kitty, „und er ist gut dafür bezahlt worden!“  
Richard sah mit Tränen in den Augen von Kitty zu mir.  
„Ich habe den Job gebraucht, deshalb habe ich Moriarty gespielt! Und... John...“  
Ich atmete tief ein.

_Sag jetzt nichts Falsches, kleine Zecke..._

Er sah Sherlock an.  
„Es tut mir so leid!“  
Er drehte sich um und rannte panisch davon.  
Ich entließ erleichtert die Luft aus meinen Lungen.  
Mein hochintelligentes und schnelles Gehirn ratterte.  
Jedes einzelne Wort, jede einzelne Geste lief vor meinem inneren Auge ab und mir wurde klar, dass kein Wort gefallen und keine Geste gezeigt wurde, die eindeutig auf mich gemünzt gewesen wäre.  
Man konnte das alles auch so auslegen, wie ich es mir wünschte... Kitty konnte weiterhin glauben, Sherlock hätte Richard gekauft und der Kleine hätte vor ihm solche Angst gehabt, nicht vor mir.  
Sherlock konnte weiterhin glauben, Moriarty würde ihn vorführen.

_Danke, Schicksal, Universum oder Vorsehung. Das Glück war mal wieder mit dem Tüchtigen._

Jetzt musste ich nur noch schauen, dass ich Richard wieder auf die Spur bekam.  
Oder ihn ohne viel Aufsehen töten lassen.


	46. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 10

Wir rannten nun ebenfalls auf die Straße. Von Richard war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Sherlock lief wie ein Tiger auf und ab.  
„Verdammter Moriarty. Er hat seine komplette Identität verändert.“

_In der Tat, Sherlock, wenngleich anders als du denkst..._

„Er hat nach und nach Zweifel gesät, überall. Und wenn morgen der Artikel erscheint, ist mein Ruf endgültig zerstört.“  
Auf und ab.  
Auf und ab.  
„Dann hat er mir alles genommen, was mich ausmacht.“  
Er sah mich an.  
„N..nein, fast alles.“  
Er blieb stehen.  
„Ich... muss etwas erledigen.“  
„Kann ich helfen?“ fragte ich.  
„Das muss ich allein machen,“ sagte er. Und rannte davon.  
„Sherlock!“ schrie ich ihm nach, aber er war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Auch gut.  
Ich nahm mein Handy. Es galt nun, mehrere Nachrichten abzusetzen und einige letzte Spielzüge einzuleiten.  
Mary Morstan war diejenige, an die ich die Nachrichten schickte, denn sie hatte sich als sehr brauchbar und verlässlich erwiesen. Sie würde die notwendigen Schritte in die Wege leiten.  
„RB beobachten. Standort ausfindig machen. Unverzüglich Meldung.“  
Es kam keine Antwort. Das war nicht nötig. Sie hielt sich nicht mit Smalltalk auf. Ich wusste, sie würde erst darauf antworten, wenn sie Richards Aufenthalt ausfindig gemacht hätte. Sie würde die richtigen Leute darauf ansetzen.

Gut, weiter.  
„Sherlock beobachten. Bericht erstatten, keine Einmischung.“  
Ich wollte nicht, dass er etwas von der Beobachtung mitbekam und auch nicht, dass er in seinen Handlungen gestört würde. Aber ich wollte wissen, wo er sich aufhielt und was er tat.  
Weiter.

„Voraussichtlich morgen Code J.“  
J stand für Janus.  
Das war der entscheidende Befehl. Wenn ich diesen Code durchgeben würde, wussten alle die es betraf und das waren Mary sowie zwei weitere Scharfschützen und darüber hinaus etliche Leute, die als Backups im Hintergrund postiert waren, ohne zu wissen um was es eigentlich ging, dass sie ihren Posten würden einnehmen müssen. Mary würde alles vorbereiten.  
Es war der Code für den Showdown.  
Für Sherlocks Ende.  
Für „Moriartys“ Ende.  
Und für das Ende der Freundschaft? Liebe? zwischen John Watson und Sherlock Holmes.  
Und ja, ich gebe zu, dass Letzteres mir ein seltsames, schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Herzgegend verursachte.  
Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten.

Ich möchte an der Stelle noch mal Mycroft, diesen arroganten, schirmtragenden Spinnern zitieren, den ich naturgemäß in der Zeit mit Sherlock noch das ein oder andere Mal zu treffen die zweifelhafte Ehre hatte:  
„Jemanden zu mögen ist nicht von Vorteil.“  
Wieder muss ich zugeben, er hatte recht.  
Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock mir etwas bedeutete hinderte mein Hirn daran, so klar und eiskalt zu denken. Und das missfiel mir.  
Nun, morgen.  
Wenn jetzt nichts mehr dazwischen kam, wäre morgen mit all dem Schluss.

Ich hatte ein Taxi in die Baker Street genommen und war gerade dort angekommen. Sherlock war nicht hier. Vor der Tür stand ein Polizist. Er ließ mich in Ruhe, nachdem ich erzählt hatte, dass Sherlock mich quer durch London geschleift und mich irgendwann einfach hätte stehen lassen. Und das ich keine Ahnung hätte, wo er jetzt sei. Er informierte allerdings Lestrade über mein Auftauchen, dummer Kerl. Na ja, er würde es wahrscheinlich nicht zu einem höheren Dienstgrad bringen.

Ich setzte mich in meinen Sessel, als mein Handy piepte. Eine Nachricht.  
„SH in der Pathologie. Trifft dort Hooper.“  
Nun, ich hatte eher vermutet, dass er sich eher an Mycroft wenden würde... Aber Molly Hooper?  
Ich hatte keine Vorstellung, was er von dem Lämmchen wollte, entschied aber nach einiger Überlegung, dass es nicht wichtig sein konnte. Wie sollte die kleine blökende Molly mir schon gefährlich werden? Mir, Moriarty!  
Also beschloss ich, mich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern.  
Eine weitere Nachricht teilte mir mit:  
„R.B. in 'Jerry's Motel', Kensington Street. Zimmer 11“  
Ich antwortete: „Brauche unerkannten Zutritt. In einer Stunde.“  
Prompt kam: „Ok.“  
Ich schrieb wieder: „Abholen Baker Street.“  
Erneut kam ein „Ok. Zehn Minuten.“  
Ach ja, Mary war einfach unbezahlbar.

Richard. Ihn musste ich wieder in die Spur bringen. Da sah man mal, was bei dem besten aller Pläne schieflaufen konnte, wenn man sich von Gefühlen ablenken ließ. Aber egal. Das war nichts was ich, John Hamish Moriarty, nicht wieder hinbekommen würde,  
Und ich hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie.  
Ich lief ins Schlafzimmer, schnappte mir den Koffer mit dem ich damals hier eingezogen war und begann, ihn zu packen.  
Ich warf relativ wahllos Kleidung hinein, es war ziemlich egal was. Es kam nicht darauf an, was sich in dem Koffer befand, wichtig war nur, dass ich einen gepackten Koffer bei mir hatte, wenn ich mich gleich auf den Weg zu Richard machte.  
Vorsichtshalber schrieb ich einen Zettel mit den Worten:  
„Sherlock! Wo bist du? Ich gehe dich suchen! Melde dich bitte!“  
Den legte ich mitten auf den auf den Kaminsims neben die mit dem Messer festgepinnte, unerledigte Post.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite hielt ein Taxi, dessen Fahrer zu unserer Wohnung hinauf schaute.  
Gut gemacht, Mary.  
Dann ging ich mit meinem Koffer leise die Treppe zum Hauseingang. Ich öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte rasch an dem Polizisten vorbei und rannte zu dem Taxi.  
Der Bulle schrie hinter mir her, aber ich war schneller und brauste mit dem Taxi davon.  
Zur Kensington Street. Zu Richard.


	47. Der Weg zum Abgrund - Teil 11

Kurze Zeit später war ich in „Jerrys Motel.“  
Zwei meiner Leute hatten in der Empfangshalle einen lautstarken Streit angezettelt, sodass das Rezeptionspersonal abgelenkt war und ich ungesehen hinein schlüpfen konnte.  
Ich stand nun also vor Zimmer 11 und sortierte noch einmal meinen Plan. Richard war verliebt und zutiefst verletzt. Er war darüber hinaus selbstverliebt und eitel. In Anbetracht all dessen sollte es mir doch gelingen, ihn erneut zu manipulieren, wenn ich ihm versprach zu geben, was er sich wünschte.

Ich klopfte also an die Tür.  
"Wer ist da?" kam es zaghaft von drinnen.  
"Zimmerservice!" sagte ich mit leicht verstellter Stimme. Der älteste und dümmste Trick der Welt, bis zum Erbrechen ausgelutscht in tausenden drittklassigen Filmen und doch funktionierte er. Ein Klicken ertönte, die Tür öffnete sich und Richard stand im Türrahmen.

Er starrte mich mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.  
"John...?!"  
Ich schob ihn zurück in das Zimmer, stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß zu und stellte den Koffer ab. Dann zog ich den völlig überrumpelten Kleinen an mich und schenkte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
"Richard," sagte ich voller Inbrunst, nachdem ich mich von ihm gelöst hatte, "du bist der Beste. Du bist so ein talentierter Schauspieler und du hast das wirklich großartig gemacht."  
"Wie ... was...?!" Er wirkte völlig verwirrt. Er hatte wohl mit einem Zornesausbruch von mir gerechnet und konnte überhaupt nicht einordnen, was hier geschah.  
Ich küsste ihn erneut.  
Dann schob ich ihn zum Bett, setzte mich auf die Bettkante und zog ihn zu mir.  
"Du warst so toll, Kleiner. Ich bin sicher, sie haben dir alles abgekauft. Kitty hält dich wirklich für den verängstigten Schauspieler, den Sherlock für die Rolle des Moriarty gekauft hat. Und Sherlock selber... pah... für den bist du Moriarty, der den verängstigten Schauspieler gibt. Du hast es überzeugend gespielt und das muss dir erst mal einer nachmachen. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."  
Und ich küsste ihn wieder, bis ihm regelrecht die Luft weg blieb.

Ich sah geradezu, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Er war eitel wie ein Pfau im Hühnerstall. Und als sein Kopf begriffen hatte, dass sein John seine Panik und sein Ausflippen für Schauspiel und Kalkulation hielt, ergriff er die Chance beim Schopf und korrigierte das nicht.  
"Ja," hauchte er, hingerissen davon, dass ich ihn offenbar so bewunderte.  
"Das habe ich alles nur für dich getan, John. Weil ich dich so sehr liebe und obwohl du mich mit Sherlock betrogen hast."  
Ich tat zerknirscht.  
"Du hast Recht, Kleiner und es tut mir leid. Aber ich werde das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Aber zuerst..." sagte ich und fuhr mit meinen Händen unter sein T-Shirt, "werde ich dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Für den Rest der Nacht gab ich ihm alles, was er mochte.  
Wir liebten uns mehrfach. Er bekam einen Blowjob, der ihn vor Lust schreien ließ. Er bekam Küsse und Streicheleinheiten. Und er bekam "zur Strafe für seine Zweifel" den Hintern versohlt. Was ihn so erregte, dass wir uns erneut liebten.  
Gegen Morgen schlief er in meinen Armen ein. 

Als ich ihn weckte, war es bereits vormittags und ich hatte ein Frühstück aufs Zimmer bestellt. Den Zimmerkellner hatte ich bestochen, damit er nicht verriet, dass Richard Übernachtungsbesuch auf seinem Zimmer hatte. Dennoch hielt ich es für besser, dass meine Leute sich später um ihn kümmern würden. Ein ungelöster Mordfall mehr auf Lestrades Liste.  
Während Richard in ein Croissant biss und ich Kaffee trank, fragte ich ihn: "Deine Sachen sind noch bei Kitty?"  
Er nickte.  
"Egal," sagte ich, "wir werden dir einfach neu kaufen, was du brauchst."  
"Was meinst du?" fragte er.  
"Nun, dort wo wir hingehen. Wir beide. Wir kaufen dir einfach alles neu. Ich habe Geld genug und für meine Prinzessin," sagte ich, "gebe ich es gerne aus."  
Ich küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.  
Sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.  
"Ich verstehe nicht... wo willst du denn hin?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
"Na ich will weg. Mit dir. Wir beide hauen einfach ab und fangen irgendwo neu an. Von wo aus ich meine Organisation leite ist letztendlich egal. Wir suchen uns einfach ein schönes Plätzchen, wo wir leben möchten."  
"Und... Sherlock?" fragte er.  
"Ach der. Scheiß doch auf Sherlock. Scheiß auf das alles hier. Das ist alles nicht wichtig. Nur du bist wichtig. Ich habe dich verletzt und das will ich nicht. Deswegen gebe ich das alles hier für dich auf und wir fangen neu an. Was hältst du von der Toskana?"

Er sah mich völlig überwältigt an.  
Ich stand auf.  
"Was meinst du denn, warum ich sonst einen Koffer dabei habe? Hab schnell das Nötigste gepackt."  
Ich griff in eine Seitentasche des Koffers und grinste. Als ich ihm zeigte, was ich in der Hand hielt, nämlich Gleitgel und Kondome, grinste auch er.  
"Das Nötigste," sagte er und kicherte.  
"Jetzt geh duschen," sagte ich, "und dann brechen wir auf. Mit dem Wagen aus London raus. Dann werden wir mit dem Hubschrauber über den Kanal fliegen. Habe einige Leute bestochen, sodass das reibungslos klappen sollte."  
Ich hatte natürlich nichts dergleichen getan, auch so etwas mir ein Leichtes gewesen wäre. Aber ich hatte selbstverständlich nicht vor, tatsächlich mit Richard durchzubrennen. 

Richard reagierte wie erwartet.  
"Das... das würdest du für mich tun?"  
"Ja, natürlich."  
"Aber... all deine schönen Pläne..."  
"Die sind dann für die Katz. Ein bisschen Schade ist das schon. Aber.."  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Egal. Letzten Endes ist es nur ein Spiel. Und für ein Spiel riskiere ich nicht meine große Liebe."

_Wenn du das jetzt wirklich glaubst Kleiner, dann bist du noch naiver, als ich gedacht habe._

Er glaubte es.  
"John..." stammelte er. "John nein, ich möchte das nicht."  
"Was?"  
"Ich möchte... lass es uns durchziehen. Deinen Plan."  
Ich tat, als würde ich zögern.  
"Aber.. dann müsstest du noch mal den Moriarty spielen... ein letztes Mal... willst du das wirklich tun?"  
"Ja," sagte er. "Ja John. Für dich bin ich dazu bereit.“  
"Gut," sagte ich. "Aber die Villa in der Toskana kaufe ich trotzdem. Du wartest dann dort auf mich, wenn alles vorüber ist. Denn bis John Watson aus London fort kann, wird ein bisschen dauern."  
"Gut, John," sagte er. "Ich werde auf dich warten. Wenn nötig bis zum Ende meines Lebens."

_Nun, Kleiner, das wird sich einrichten lassen._

"Okay," sagte ich langsam. "Wenn das so ist, dann löse ich jetzt Code Janus aus. Du weißt dann, was du zu tun hast? Wo und wann du zu sein hast?"  
"Ja, John. Und ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."  
Ich küsste ihn und dachte:

_Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Denn kurz vor Schluss wird Mary die Waffe austauschen, die du benutzt. Sie wird somit dafür sorgen, dass du die Pistole mit der echten Munition bei dir hast. Ohne dass dir dieser unwesentliche Umstand bekannt sein wird. Denn solltest du diesen Tag überleben, würde mich das tatsächlich sehr enttäuschen._

 

__________

Kudos? Comments? Please....


	48. Code Janus - Teil 1

Mir wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass ich Sherlock nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.  
Natürlich würde ich ihn noch sehen... aber nur noch aus der Ferne und in einer ziemlich, nun, unentspannten Situation.  
Aber wiedersehen im Sinne von mit ihm zusammen sein... nein, das wäre nicht der Fall.  
Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir ein wenig weh tat. Ein seltsames Ziehen im Herzen machte sich breit... und doch. Es war nicht genug, um mich dazu zu bewegen, die ganze Sache abzublasen.Eigentlich eher im Gegenteil. Umso schneller ich das Alles hinter mich bringen würde, desto eher wäre es vorbei. Und damit meinte ich vor allem dieses dumme, lästige verliebt sein. Es war einfach besser für mich und meine weiteren Pläne.

Code Janus lief also.  
Die Vorbereitungen für das Endspiel.  
Mary würde dafür sorgen, dass einer meiner besten Schützen Lestrade aufs Korn nahm. Das Gebäude von Scotland Yard, in dem er seinen Schreibtisch hatte war so gelegen, dass es für einen Fachmann ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, ihn durch das Fenster seines Büros zu erledigen. Er war also im Visier.  
Mrs. Hudson wurde ebenfalls von einem meiner Männer anvisiert. Ich hatte dafür sorgen lassen, dass in 221B Baker Street die Beleuchtung der unteren Etage ausfiel und der freundliche und kompetente Handwerker, der ins Haus kam um das Ganze wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, hatte in seinem Werkzeugkasten neben Hammer und Schraubenzieher auch noch ein paar andere Utensilien, die die Gute mit einem gezielten Schuss schnell und schmerzlos ins Jenseits befördern würde, sollte es sich als zweckmäßig erweisen.

Code Janus.  
Für Mary, die dritte im Bunde, bedeutete das, dass sie sich mit ihrem Präzisionsgewehr dort einfand, wohin ich Sherlock bestellt hatte. In ihrem Falle war das ein leerstehendes Gebäude gegenüber dem Haupttrakt des Krankenhauses St. Barts. Sie war meine Rückversicherung, falls Sherlock doch nicht nach meine Regeln spielen würde, wenngleich das eher unwahrscheinlich war. Aber auch für den Fall, das Richard Zicken machen würde. Und ich muss gestehen, Richard war der schwächste Punkt in meinem Plan. Ich traute ihm nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so sehr, dass ich nicht Mary genaue Anweisungen gab, was sie zu tun hätte, wenn er aus der Reihe tanzen würde.

Code Janus.  
Für Richard selber hieß das, sich nun also auf dem Dach des Barts einzufinden. Geschniegelt und gebügelt, Westwoodanzug, auf Hochglanz polierte edle Schuhe, die Haare gerichtet und die Nägel poliert. Wenn schon, denn schon. Moriarty sollte immerhin heute den großen Showdown haben und dafür würde kein Stäubchen auf ihm sitzen.  
Er setzte die Nachricht an Sherlock ab:  
„Komm zum Dach des Barts. Lass uns spielen.“  
Er hatte sein Handy dabei, das laut „Stayin' alive“ spielen würde, wenn Sherlock die Bühne betrat und würde diesen auf der Umfassungsmauer der Dachplattform sitzend erwarten.  
Er hatte ebenfalls genaue Anweisungen, was zu tun war und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich daran halten würde.

Code Janus.  
Für Mycroft Holmes bedeutete das erst einmal – nichts.  
Der Mann saß in seinem bequemen Sesseln im seinem Diogenes Club. Dort sorgte er sich um die Reputation seines Bruders sowie seiner alten und bedeutsamen Familie, aber von den Dingen, die nun in diesem Augenblick geschahen, ahnte er nichts.  
Ich muss zugeben, der Regierungsbeamte hatte mich enttäuscht, denn von ihm hätte ich mehr Gegenwind erwartet. Ich hätte gerne meine Überlegenheit auch im Wettkampf mit ihm gezeigt. Aber nun gut, er kümmerte sich vermutlich lieber um weltpolitische Dinge und überließ die kleine schmutzige Welt des Verbrechens seinem Bruder und der Polizei. Mir sollte das nur recht sein.

Code Janus.  
Für mich selbst, der wohl wichtigesten Person im Spiel, bedeutete das, mich wieder in den schon einmal benutzten Lieferwagen zu begeben.  
Diesmal jedoch hatten wir die öffentlichen Überwachungskameras angezapft. Ja, das war ein kleines Bisschen gefährlich und wenn man uns dabei erwischte hätten wir vermutlich ein ganzes Paket Probleme gehabt. Aber Gefahr ist es doch, was diese ganze Sache so interessant gemacht hat. Gefahr ist für mich, was für all die dummen kleinen Ameisenmenschen eine Flasche Wein, wenn man mal außer Aucht lässt, dass sich die wenigsten von Ihnen einen wirklich guten leisten könnten: ich genieße sie in kleinen Schlucken oder großen Mengen. Sie berauscht mich. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Kopfschmerzen am Ende immer die anderen haben.

Nun, meine Leute waren gut. Nein, sehr gut und ich konnte mich darauf verlassen, dass niemand diese Eingriffe bemerken, geschweige denn zurückverfolgen konnte.  
In jenem Lieferwagen saß ich, drei Straßen vom Barts entfernt und hatte das Dach des Krankenhauses auf dem Schirm. Ich konnte genau beobachten, was dort geschah und abhören, was dort besprochen wurde.  
Ja, natürlich war es auch jetzt wieder jammerschade, dass ich dort nicht live dabei sein konnte, aber so hatte ich immerhin einen Logenplatz. Und damit ich das Ganze auch ausgiebig genießen konnte, hatte ich mir (auch) mal wieder frisches Popcorn und einen gut gekühlten Cide besorgen lassen. Das Lieblingsgetränk der Queen, also fürm mich mal gerade gut genug.

Ich machte es mir gemütlich und ging im Geiste noch einmal meinen Plan durch.  
Ich hatte alles soweit vorbereitet. Auch das Taxi, mit dem ich, John Watson, nachher vor dem Krankenhaus vorfahren würde, stand schon auf Abruf. Auch diese Taxifahrer war ein Statist, der keine Ahnung hatte worum es ging, aber das Geld, was man ihm bot, gerne nahm. Der aber dennoch den Abend dieses Tages nicht mehr erleben würde. Man wird später auch ihn als Leiche aus der Themse ziehen.

Eigentlich, und das war die Crux an der Sache, hing jetzt alles von Richard ab.  
Richard, der keine Ahnung hatte, dass auch er heute zum letzten Mal die Sonne sehen sollte. Er trug eine Waffe bei sich, die er für eine Unechte hielt. Er hatte das kleine Säckchen mit Filmblut im Nacken, dass bei einer genau bemessenen Kopfbewegung aufreißen und seinen Inhalt verströmen würde. Das würde nicht notwendig sein, da er sein eigenes Blut in ausreichender Menge vergießen würde, aber das wusste er natürlich nicht.

_Enttäusche mich nicht, Kleiner! Denn solltest du nicht tun, was ich von dir erwarte und du den Abend überleben, bring ich dich um. Dann aber langsam und qualvoll._

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Richard vor Ort. Er nahm die geforderte Position ein und wartete.  
Man sah ihm an, dass er nervös war. Aber man sah auch, dass er sich auf den Showdown freute. Er wollte mit seiner schauspielerischen Leistung glänzen und mich ein weiteres Mal stolz auf meine Prinzessin machen.

_Pah. Du hast mir eine Weile wirklich Spaß gemacht. Hast mein Bett gewärmt, mir Lust bereitet und mir geholfen, deine Sache trotz deiner Zickereien im Großen und Ganzen gut gemacht. Aber das ist nun vorbei. Ich brauche dich nicht mehr._  


Und dann, ja dann öffnete sich die Tür des Dachzugangs und Sherlock betrat die Bühne.  
Seine letzte Bühne.  
„Stayin`alive...“


	49. Code Janus - Teil 2

„Stayin' alive“ erklang über das Flachdach des Krankenhauses, und Richard saß wie hingemalt in Erwartung dessen was jetzt kommen würde. Er war beinahe schön in dieser Pose, doch nicht so schön wie Sherlock, der langsam auf ihn zu ging.  
Die Bilder auf meinem Bildschirm waren klar und deutlich, ich konnte alles sehr gut sehen und auch jeden Ton hören. Moderne hochauflösende Kameratechnik und empfindliche Richtmikrophone sind doch eine praktische Sachen.

„Hallo, Sherlock,“ begrüßte ihn Richard, „da sind wir nun. Wir beide. Sie und Ich.“  
Er sah ihn mit einem regelrechten Psychopathenblick an.  
„Wir beide und die Frage, wer von uns am Leben bleiben wird. Eigentlich ziemlich langweilig.“  
Sherlock sah sich inzwischen ein wenig um auf dem Dach. Scheinbar versuchte er, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
„Das Spielen mit Ihnen hat Spaß gemacht,“ sagte Richard, „weil es mich aus meiner Langeweile gerissen hat. Aber jetzt?“  
Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit der Hand.  
„Jetzt habe ich nicht mal mehr das. Ich habe Sie besiegt, Sherlock.“  
Sherlock hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt.  
„Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, Sie seien anders. Aufregender. Aber wie es aussieht, sind auch Sie nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher kleiner Mensch.“

Richard stand auf und ging lauernd auf Sherlock zu.  
„Sagen Sie,“ sagte er mit einer Stimme wie Seide, „haben Sie vielleicht schon selber daran gezweifelt, ob es mich gibt? Mich, Moriarty? Oder ob ich nicht tatsächlich ein gedungener Schauspieler bin, den irgendjemand angeheuert hat?“  
Oh Gott. Mir blieb fast mein Popcorn im Halse stecken. Das war so nicht abgesprochen worden. Aber eigentlich... es war gut. Verdammt gut. Richard war vielleicht ein kleiner Naivling, wenn es um Liebe ging. Aber was seinen Beruf betraf, war er eben wirklich gut. Er spielte seine Rolle nicht nur, er lebte sie. Der kleine Mistkerl war doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.

Die beiden Männer auf dem Dach umschlichen sich wie die Raubkatzen. Sowohl physisch als auch verbal. Es ging hin und her. Es ging um Spiel und Langeweile. Es ging um den angeblichen Code, der verwendet worden war, um in die Hochsicherheitsgebäude des Commonwealth einzudringen. Sherlock verzog keine Mine, als ihm endlich aufging, dass es keinen solchen Code gab sondern alles nur simple Bestechung gewesen war.  
Er hatte sich im Griff, das muss man ihm lassen.   
So sehr er mich in der Vergangenheit manchmal enttäuscht hatte, weil er sich viel zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen hatte beeinflussen lassen, so sehr zeigte er hier auf dem Dach des St. Barts die wahre Größe, zu der er fähig war.

„Lassen Sie uns zu einem Ende kommen, Sherlock. Die ganze Sache hier ist langweilig, Sie sind laaaangweiliiiig!“  
Psychopathisches Kichern, prima Richard, gut gemacht.  
„Wissen Sie, wir sind hier nicht umsonst auf einem hohen Gebäude, Sherlock. Ich habe das ganz bewusst gewählt. Genau hier werden Sie es tun.“  
„Was werde ich tun?“  
„Nun, Sie sind als Schwindler entlarvt! Es steht in den Zeitungen, also muss es doch stimmen, nicht wahr? Also, was meinen Sie, was Sie jetzt tun werden?  
Und Sherlock verstand.  
„Mein Selbstmord...!“

Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert.  
„Ich werde mich nicht umbringen, ich werde beweisen, dass es Richard Brook nicht gibt und dass Sie Moriarty sind!“ sagte er gepresst.  
Ich beugte mich vor, jetzt wurde es spannend, und nahm eine weitere Handvoll Popcorn in den Mund.  
„Hören Sie,“ sagte Richard und stellte einen ziemlich genervten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.  
„Bringen Sie es einfach hinter sich, okay?“  
Jetzt sprang Sherlock blitzartig auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen. Er zerrte ihn zur Dachkante und hielt ihn so, dass Richard vermutlich abgestürzt wäre, wenn Sherlock jetzt losgelassen hätte.

Und das war der Moment, wo Richard die Bombe platzen lies.  
„Na schön,“ keuchte er, und ich sah ihm an, dass er jetzt wirklich Angst hatte.  
„Wenn Sie es uns beiden schwer machen wollen, okay. Dann brauchen Sie eben einen extra Anreiz.“  
Er grinste.  
„Ihre Freude werden sterben, wenn Sie es nicht tun.“

Sherlock wurde mit einem Schlag bleich im Gesicht.  
Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil zögerte er, sog die Luft ein und hauchte dann: „John?!“  
„Ja,“ sagte Richard, „der und ihre andere Freunde.“  
Sherlock stöhnte entsetzt.  
„Mrs. Hudson...“  
„Jaaaa!“ rief Richard in einem jubelnden Ton, als würde er eine Kinderparty eröffnen. „Und wer noch?“  
Sherlocks Stimme zitterte. „Lestrade...“  
„Genau! Drei Freunde. Drei Opfer. Drei Scharfschützen, die nur auf das Zeichen warten. Oh nein, nicht auf das Zeichen, zu schießen. Nein. Sie warten auf das Zeichen, nicht zu schießen, und das bekommen sie nur, wenn Sie, Sherlock, endlich springen.“

Ich keuchte vor Spannung. Würde Sherlock erkennen, dass Ich... Richard... Moriarty... na wie auch immer, ihm keinen Ausweg gelassen hatte? Würde er springen?   
Springen und in Schande sterben?  
Sein Gesicht war ernst und würdevoll.  
Er hatte Richard zurück aufs Dach gezogen und losgelassen. Der kleine klopfte sich den Staub vom Revers.   
Sherlock war noch nicht so weit, dass er sah, dass es keinen anderen Weg für ihn gab. Er...lachte!  
„Was aber, wenn ich sie verhaften lasse, foltern lasse, bis Sie mir das Zeichen verraten, dass es braucht, um ihre Schützen zurück zu pfeifen? Es muss einen Code geben, eine Zahl, was auch immer. Das heißt ich muss nicht springen. Nicht sterben. So lange ich Sie habe, gibt es eine Chance, an diesen Code zu kommen.“  
Wieder lachte er.

Man sagt, wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten.   
Von den beiden Männern dort auf dem Dach war jetzt Sherlock der, der lachte.  
Richard würde dazu keine Zeit mehr haben.  
Und dennoch würde Sherlocks Lachen nicht zum besten führen...  
„Sie denken das wirklich, oder?“ fragte Richard.  
„Sherlock, niemand kann mich dazu bringen, Ihnen das Zeichen zu verraten. Nicht Mycroft, nicht Lestrade, keine zehn Pferde.“  
„Ich bin nicht wie Mycroft oder Lestrade,“ sagte mein... sagte Sherlock. „Ich würde Dinge mit Ihnen anstellen, die keiner der beiden fertigbrächte.“  
„Nein,“ sagte Richard und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie, Sherlock, sind auf der Seite des guten.“  
„Mag sein,“ antwortete Sherlock, „ich bin auf ihrer Seite, aber ich bin dennoch kein guter Mensch.“  
„Das mag wahr sein...“ Richard schien zu zögern.  
„Aber... Sie haben nur dann eine Chance, etwas aus mir herauszubekommen, wenn ich lebe... und daher werden Sie sterben müssen... genau wie ich...“

Und Richard holte mit schneller und doch theatralischer Geste die Waffe heraus und steckte sich sich in den Mund.


	50. Code Janus - Teil 3

Der Schuss ertönte, Richard ging zu Boden und Sherlock wurde zurückgeschleudert.  
Es war geschehen, es hatte funktioniert!  
Richard hatte seinen letzten großen Auftritt grandios erledigt!  
Meine kleine Diva war von der großen Bühne abgetreten und zwar ganz genau so, wie ich es von ihm erwartet hatte.  
Wunderbar.

Ob er im letzten Bruchteil einer Sekunde seines Lebens noch fähig gewesen war, so etwas wie Überraschung zu fühlen? Schreck? Oder gar Enttäuschung und Trauer?  
Nein, sicher nicht. Es ging zu schnell. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, dass die Waffe erstens eine Echte war und zweitens so manipuliert, dass ihr Abzug auf deutlich weniger Druck reagierte als normal. Ich hatte nicht das Risiko eingehen wollen, dass der Kleine durch ein Zögern oder eine Zaghaftigkeit die ganze Operation gefährdete.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich den Kleinen vermissen würde. Nun, er hatte schlussendlich nach meinem Drehbuch gespielt. Zwischendurch hatte er mal versucht, mir in die Quere zu kommen und war anstrengend gewesen. Aber er hatte sich wieder eingekriegt und er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler gewesen. Er hatte der Welt genau den Moriarty präsentiert, den sie sehen wollte und den sie erwartet hatte.

Und er war ein verdammt guter Fick gewesen.

Also – ja, ein klein bisschen würde ich ihn vermissen. Bis heute Abend vielleicht.

Die Blut lief aus Richards Hinterkopf und sammelte sich in einer großen Lache auf dem schmutzigen und vom letzten Regen noch nassen Dach des Barts zu Sherlocks Füßen. Der starrte entsetzt auf die Szene, die vor ihm lag.

Wenn direkt vor deiner Nase jemand erschossen wird und dabei Blut fließt, dann nimmt dich das mit. Da kann man noch so gefühlskalt sein. Man erschrickt, das Herz schlägt schneller, Schweiß bricht aus und der Atem stockt einem. Das sind pure, durch die Flutung des Körpers mit Adrenalin ausgelöste Überlebensreaktionen.  
Und genau solche sah man jetzt bei Sherlock.  
Und so gerne ich ihm weiter dabei zugesehen hätte, musste ich mich jetzt erst mal von seinem Anblick auf dem Bildschirm lösen. Jetzt galt es, selber wieder am Geschehen teilzunehmen und „John Watson“ ins Rennen zu schicken.

Ich verließ also den Lieferwagen und stieg in das wartende Taxi.  
Was Sherlock in diesen Augenblicken auf dem Dach den Krankenhauses durchlebte, konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen.  
Es musste ihm klar werden, dass es nun keinen Ausweg mehr gab.  
Oder um genau zu sein, dass es nur noch einen einzigen Ausweg gab, um seine Freunde, seine einzigen Freunde, Mrs. Hudson, DI Lestrade und „John“ zu retten.  
Ich musste grinsen bei der Vorstellung, wie diese Gedanken nun nach dem ersten Schrecken langsam aber unausweichlich in seinem Hirn Platz einnahmen.

Nur noch eine Möglichkeit blieb ihm, nämlich das zu tun, was „Moriarty“ von ihm verlangt hatte.  
Nämlich zu springen.  
Er würde jetzt dort oben stehen und verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchen, aber was sollte er tun?  
Die Polizei anrufen?  
Mycroft alarmieren?  
Nach seiner Mama schreien – warum nicht, das wäre mit Sicherheit genau so effektiv und vor allem Erfolg versprechend, wie die anderen Ideen.  
Nein, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn.  
Ich hatte es alles bis ins Haarkleinste eingefädelt.

Das Taxi brauchte nur wenige Minuten, immerhin war ich nur ein paar Straßen vom Barts entfernt. Dennoch nutzte ich die Zeit, um noch einmal über das Kommende nachzudenken.  
Würde er wirklich springen? Wären seine Freunde ihm wichtig genug, dass Sherlock tatsächlich in den Tod gehen würde? Nun, ich kannte ihn gut genug, um das bejahen zu können.  
Wie oft hatte er gesagt, Gefühle seien ein chemischer Defekt, der nur vom Denken abhielte? Wie oft hatte er sich aber dann so verhalten, dass er ganz klar gezeigt hatte, dass ein eigenes Herz seine Worte Lügen strafte?

Er würde springen.  
Mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ihn, ja das konnte ich nicht abstreiten, ihn würde ich deutlich mehr vermissen als Richard.  
Dieses Verliebt sein ist so unpraktisch. Und im Großen und Ganzen war ich froh, dass ich es in wenigen Minuten los sein würde. Na ja, mir war schon klar, dass es ganz so einfach nicht sein würde und schon ein paar Tage länger dauern würde. Aber wenn derjenige, in den ich verliebt war nicht mehr existierte, dann würde es einfacher werden dieses lästige Gefühl abzulegen.  
Und, das schwor ich mir, irgendwie würde ich es hin bekommen, dass mir das nie wieder geschehen würde.  
Aber das würde wohl auch nicht allzu schwer sein, denn es gab wohl kaum noch mal einen so besonderen Menschen wie Sherlock. Und mit irgendeinem Ameisenmenschen war so etwas nicht vorstellbar. Die taugten nur als Staffage für mein Leben und wenn nötig auch meine Lust. Aber das war mit dem, was Sherlock für mich war, natürlich nicht vergleichbar.

Das Taxi war inzwischen vor dem Krankenhaus angekommen.  
Ich atmete tief durch. „Auf zum letzten Akt! Jetzt bloß keine Schwäche zeigen, John Hamish Moriarty!“ sagte ich mir.  
Ich öffnete den Wagen und sprang heraus, auf das regennasse Pflaster. Wie in einem schlechten Film, dachte ich, In der dramatischsten Szene regnet es. Ich riss mich zusammen. „Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach los kichern, Moriarty,“ sagte ich mir, „nicht hier, wo dein Geliebter sich gleich in den Tod stürzen wird.“ Irgendwie reizte mich dieser absurde Gedanke noch mehr dazu, zu kichern. Aber es gelang mir dann doch, eine ernste Mine aufzusetzen.

Ich wusste, er würde da oben stehen. Aber ich schaute noch nicht hinauf.  
Ich lief auf das St. Barts zu, als das geschah, was ich erwartet hatte:  
John Watsons Handy läutete.  
Ich blickte auf das Display.  
Sherlock.

_____________

Feedback? Bitte!


	51. Code Janus - Teil 4

Ich nahm ab und sagte mit aufgeregter, gehetzter Stimme: „Hallo?“  
„John...“  
Seine Stimme klang ruhig, gefasst. Nun, er war eben auch ein besonderer Mensch. Keiner dieser unwichtigen, selbstsüchtigen kleinen Trottel, die in einem solchen Augenblick an ihr eigenes kleines Leben klammerten und der Welt um sich herum die Ohren voll gejammert hätten, in völliger Verkennung der Tatsache, dass sie einfach nicht zählten.

Sherlock war anders. Er zählte.  
Er und ich.  
Und das war das Problem: Neben mir konnte und durfte es keinen Zweiten geben. Und schon gar niemanden, der mein Herz... nun ja.

„Sherlock, ist alles okay mit dir?“  
„John, geh wieder dahin, wo du aus dem Taxi gestiegen bist. Es ist wichtig!“  
„Wo bist du, verdammt?“ fragte ich, als hätte ich ihn noch nicht gesehen und lief weiter auf das St. Barts zu.  
„Auf keinen Fall! Bitte! Dahin zurück, wo du...“  
„Ja! Okay, okay... .“  
Also ich lief die paar Schritte zum Ausgangspunkt wieder zurück.

„Schau noch oben, ich bin auf dem Dach,“ sagte er.  
Ich sah nun ganz offen zu ihm hinauf.  
Er bot, wie er da stand, ein beeindruckendes Bild. Seine Silhouette zeichnete sich scharf vor dem grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel ab und sein Mantel bauschte sich im Wind. Selbst jetzt war er verdammt sexy.  
Es regnete nicht, doch die Luft war immer noch von feuchter Kühle, die unter die Kleidung kroch und gerade unangenehm war. Es passte zu der Stimmung der momentanen Situation und ich dachte: Selbst das Wetter spielt mit und verhält sich, als hätte ich es bestellt.

„Was soll das? Was ist hier los?“ fragte ich und sorgte dafür, dass „John Watsons“ Stimme ängstlich klang.  
Einen Augenblick schwieg Sherlock und ich wartete atemlos darauf, was er sagen und tun würde. Es waren Augenblicke voller Spannung, denn in den nächsten Momenten würde sich erweisen, ob all meine Planung Früchte tragen würde. Oder ob ich es kurz und schmerzlos, aber schmutzig durch Mary beenden lassen müsste.  
Wie auch immer, hier und heute würde alles ein Ende finden.

Ein einzelner Regentropfen, wo auch immer der her kam, fiel auf mein Gesicht und floss aus meinem Augenwinkel meine Wange hinunter. Ich wischte ihn mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung weg.  
Nein, es war keine Träne gewesen.  
Es war keine Träne gewesen! Ich bin Moriarty und Tränen sind etwas, das ich nicht kenne! Warum auch sollte ich solch einen sentimentalen Unsinn verzapfen wegen eines anderen Menschen...  
Herrgott noch mal.

Ich atmete durch und wandte meinen Geist wieder Sherlock zu.  
„John,“ sagte er, „John, es tut mir so schrecklich leid, aber... all das, was die Zeitungen in der letzten Zeit über mich berichteten ist wahr. Ich bin ein Betrüger, ich habe all das nur gespielt.“  
Ich weiß nicht, ob und wenn ja welche Antwort er von mir erwartete, doch ich schwieg.  
„Ich habe Moriarty nur erfunden,“ sagte er.  
Wieder schwieg ich.  
„Ich bin... ein Schwindler, John,“ sagte er und seine Stimme klang brüchig.

Jetzt antwortete ich.  
„Sherlock!“  
„Hör zu, John, was in den Zeitungen stand, das alles ist die Wahrheit. Die ganzen Deduktionen und die Fälle die ich gelöst habe, das alles ist nicht wahr.“

Er stand oben auf dem Dach und mit bloßem Auge war es eigentlich nicht möglich, Einzelheiten seines Gesichtes zu erkennen. Und doch, ich kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um die heftigen Gefühlsregungen zu erkennen, die ihn bewegten. Gefühlsregungen bei dem Manne, der einmal von sich behauptet hatte, kein Herz zu besitzen. Den ich einmal für meiner ebenbürtig gehalten hatte und der jetzt bereit war, alles zu opfern. Sein Leben zu geben für Menschen, die er als Freunde bezeichnete... pah.  
Solch eine Schwäche würde ich mir nicht leisten.  
Nicht hier und heute und auch in Zukunft nicht.

„John,“ sagte er, der Klang seiner Stimme zitternd. „Ich möchte, dass du es ihnen sagst. Molly. Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson. Sie sollen Bescheid wissen... .“  
In diesem Augenblick bewunderte ich ihn. Na ja, ein bisschen. Nein, eigentlich nicht.  
Es war doch ziemlich dumm, was er da tat.

Mir selbst hätte kein Mensch so wichtig sein können. Was schlicht und ergreifend daran lag, dass de facto auch einfach kein Mensch tatsächlich so wichtig IST wie ich.  
Nicht er und das trotz allen „verliebt seins“.  
Nicht Mary, denn so sehr ich es schätzte ein Präzisionswerkzeug wie Mary zu besitzen, würde ich sie doch nur solange für wertvoll erachten, wie sie fehlerfrei funktionierte. Sie war ein wenngleich hochwertiger, so doch auswechselbarer Gegenstand.  
Und schon gar nicht so jemand wie meine „Eltern“, die Ameisenmenschen, die versucht hatten mich aufzuziehen. Ich hatte sie benutzt, solange ich sie brauchte und mich ihrer frühzeitig entledigt.

„Sherlock!“ schrie ich nun.  
„Was soll der Unsinn! Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind... du hast alles über mich gewusst, du wusstest von Harry. Du wusstest, dass ich Militärarzt war...“  
„Siehst du John, und so clever kann doch niemand sein...“  
„Du schon, Sherlock!“  
Herrgott noch mal, ich wusste schließlich, dass er tatsächlich so clever war. Ich musste Johns Wut in der Stimme nicht spielen. Seinen eigenen Ruf mit Füssen treten, nur um andere zu retten! Wie dumm!

Er atmete schwer.  
Schniefte.  
Man hörte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, die Tränen zurück zu halten.  
„Es war ein Trick,“ ächzte er.  
„Nein!“  
„Doch, John. Ich habe vor unserem ersten Treffen eine Menge über dich recherchiert...“  
Der Moment war gekommen.  
Als ich die nächsten Worte sprach, war es nicht mehr John Watson, der da redete.  
Nein, es war mein wahres Ich.


	52. Code Janus - Teil 5

„Sherlock!“ sagte ich. Und meine Stimme klang jetzt ganz nach mir selbst.  
Ruhig und eiskalt.  
Ich war ich, John Hamish Moriarty.

„Sherlock, hör zu. Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich kenne dich gut genug. Und vor allem, mein Lieber weiß ich, dass es Moriarty wirklich gibt.“  
Einen Augenblick schwieg er. Dann sprach er wieder, leise und abgehackt:  
„Ich weiß, dass du an mich glaubst John, aber... bitte... es fällt mir alles schwer genug. Ich bin ein Betrüger und ich werde … das beenden...“  
„Sherlock!“

Er zog erschrocken den Atem ein. Jetzt schien er zu spüren, dass meine Stimme anders klang.  
Dass John, sein John, anders klang.  
„Hör auf, mir so etwas zu erzählen!“ sagte ich. „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt lügst. Ich weiß, dass du das Genie bist, das alle in dir sehen. Und vor allem weiß ich, dass es Moriarty wirklich gibt.“  
„John, nein, ich...ich werde ein Ende machen mit all dem. Das hier... das hier ist so etwas wie mein Abschiedsbrief... So etwas macht man doch, nicht wahr? Einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen?“  
Ich lachte leise.  
„Ja, das tut man wohl so, bevor man vom Dach springt...“

Ich hörte nur sein schweres Atmen.  
„Sherlock, ich weiß dass du springen willst.“  
Meine kalte, emotionslose Stimme schien ihn zu verwirren.  
„Und ich weiß auch, warum. Du musst, weil ansonsten deine besten Freunde erschossen werden.“  
Er keuchte erschrocken auf.  
Dann antwortete er leise:  
„Ja, John. Du. Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson...“

Wieder lachte ich leise.  
„Ich weiß auch, dass der, den du als Moriarty kennst, oben bei dir auf dem Dach liegt.,.. tot...“  
Wieder sog er erschrocken die Luft ein.  
„John, was ist mir dir?“ fragte er. „Haben sie dich... hast du wieder eine Sprengstoffweste unter der Jacke... haben dich Moriarty's Schergen unter Druck gesetzt, so mit mir zu reden? John!“  
„So wie damals im Schwimmbad?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja!“ sagte er gehetzt, „ja, so wie damals im Schwimmbad...“  
„Nein,“ sagte ich. „Keine Sorge. Mir geht es gut. Mir geht es sogar bestens.“  
Wieder hörte ich nur seinen Atem.

In all der Zeit, in der ich mit Sherlock zusammengelebt hatte, waren wir beide oft genug in Gefahr gewesen. Wir hatten uns gemeinsam todesmutig in die Verfolgung flüchtiger Verbrecher gestürzt (welche Ironie!) und waren manches Mal um Haaresbreite einer schweren Verletzung oder dem Tode entronnen.  
Sherlock war leichtsinnig wie ein junges Fohlen. Er riskierte sein Leben ohne zu zögern und oft ohne über die Möglichkeit es zu verlieren überhaupt nachzudenken.

Aber dennoch.  
Er hatte nicht das, was man Todessehnsucht nennt.  
Im Gegenteil. Auch wenn er das bestritten hätte („das ist alles so langweilig!“) liebte er das Leben.  
Und daher war diese Situation, den eigenen Tod vor Augen, mit Sicherheit nicht leicht für ihn.  
Und genau das spürte ich, hörte ich aus seinen Worten und seinem keuchenden Atmen heraus, das durch das Telefon an mein Ohr drang.  
Angst. Trauer. Entsetzen. Verlust. Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Mut konnte man ihm nicht absprechen, denn er schien fest entschlossen zu tun, was er für notwendig hielt. Aber... es lag keine Würde, keine Erhabenheit darin.  
Sehr gut.  
Ich wollte ihn zerbrechen sehen und es schien, als würde mir dieser Wunsch erfüllt.  
Ich wollte ihn in winzige Einzelteile zerspringen sehen (und nein, damit meine ich nicht Blut, Knochen und Hirnmasse, zerschellt auf dem Fußsteig vor dem St. Barts.)  
Ich wollte seine Geist, seine Psyche dreckig, klein und kaputt sehen.  
Dann würde es nichts mehr geben, was mein Herz... des Liebens für würdig fand. Es würde wieder einzig und allein mir gehören und ich könnte wieder zu dem zurückkehren, was mein Leben vor Sherlock ausgemacht hatte.

Ich setzte ein Grinsen auf.  
„Ich wiederhole mich Sherlock: Ich weiß, dass es Moriarty wirklich gibt.“  
Er schwieg.  
„Das Schwimmbad, Sherlock. Du erinnerst dich sicher gut daran, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja... “  
Er klang leise. Nicht mehr als ein Hauch.  
„Weißt du noch wie du dich damals gefühlt hast? Du hast deinen John Watson nicht im Stich gelassen, auch als du die Möglichkeit hattest, nicht wahr?“  
„Nein, John....“  
„Und du würdest ihn auch jetzt niemals im Stich lassen, nicht war?“  
„Nein, John... das würde ich nicht... ich muss springen...“

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Augenblick, Sherlock, als du dort im Schwimmbad standest und Moriarty erwartet hast?“  
„Ja...“  
„Die Tür ging auf, mit einem Quietschen, nicht wahr?“  
„Mmhh...“  
„Und dann trat ich durch die Tür.“  
„Ja, John... Oh Gott...“  
„Du hattest ein paar Augenblicke lang, ein paar endlos erscheinende Sekunden lang gedacht ich wäre Moriarty, nicht wahr?“  
„Nein, John... ich...“  
„Lüge mich nicht an Sherlock. Ich weiß es.“  
Er schluckte.  
„Ja, ich... es tut mir leid...“  
„Oh, das muss es nicht, Sherlock. Und weißt du auch, warum nicht?“  
„Nein...“  
„Nun Sherlock, du hast geglaubt, dass ich Moriarty wäre. Und das ist ziemlich witzig, Sherlock, besonders in Anbetracht der aktuellen Sachlage. Denn mein Lieber...“  
Ich grinste noch breiter.  
„... du hattest Recht!“


	53. Code Janus - Teil 6

Einen Augenblick schien er nicht zu begreifen, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte oder vielleicht war er auch in so etwas ähnlichem wie einer Schockstarre. Ich hörte ihn nach Atem ringen. Dann sagte er mit kaltem, nacktem Schrecken in der Stimme:  
„Was? John?... was hast du?“  
„Sherlock. Ich weiß, dass Moriarty existiert, weil ich Moriarty bin.“  
„Aber... Oh Gott... John! Nein, das kann nicht sein! Du bist doch John Watson, mein John, mein...“  
„Nein, Sherlock.“  
Wieder war meine Stimme kalt und gelassen.  
„Ich bin John Hamish Moriarty und John Watson hat es nie gegeben. Nun ja, irgendwie schon, denn ich habe ihn hervorragend gespielt, nicht wahr?“

Seine Stimme bebte, als er regelrecht ins Telefon schrie:  
„Aber Moriarty ist doch hier bei mir! Er liegt hier auf dem Dach! Er hat sich erschossen, liegt hier in seiner Blutlache....“  
„Ach, Sherlock.“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und klang wie eine Mutter, die langsam die Geduld verliert, weil ihr Erstklässler nicht begreift, dass Eins plus Eins nicht Drei ist.  
„Der Kleine da oben ist... na, errätst du es? Nein? Er ist Richard Brook, der unbedeutende Schauspieler. Ja, er wurde angeheuert um den Moriarty zu geben. Aber nicht von dir, wie die dumme Kitty geglaubt hat, sondern von mir. Na, was sagst du? Ich bin gut, nicht wahr?“  
Und an der Stelle ließ ich ein „größenwahnsinniges-Genie-Kichern“ vom Stapel. Das hatte ich mir von Richard abgeguckt, denn er hatte das echt gut drauf gehabt. Er war sein Geld schon wert gewesen. Na ja, wenn man ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er letztendlich nicht viel bekommen. Er war gestorben, bevor er für mich zu teuer wurde. Wie sich das gehört.

„Aber...“  
Was auch immer er sagen wollte, er sagte es nicht.  
Also sprach ich weiter.  
„Du wirst natürlich trotzdem springen, auch wenn entgegen deiner Erwartungen nur noch zwei deiner Freunde in Gefahr sind. Denn erstens bin ich nicht in Gefahr, ich werde mich ja schließlich nicht selber auch die Abschussliste setzen und Zweitens bin ich technisch gesehen nicht mal dein Freund. Sag, Sherlock, tut das weh? Ich weiß nicht wie das ist, denn ich habe keine Gefühle... .„  
Zerbrechen.  
Zerschellen.  
Zerspringen.  
Ha.

„Du denkst an all die Liebesschwüre? Ich kann gut lügen nicht wahr? Gut schauspielern. Ich frage mich gerade wer besser war, Richard oder ich... nein. Natürlich frage ich mich das nicht wirklich. Es steht außer Frage, dass ich es bin. Wie lange haben wir zusammen gelebt? Wie lange habe ich dich an der Nase herum geführt? Aber in einem Punkt kann ich dich beruhigen, mein Lieber. Der Sex mit dir war großartig. Deutlich besser als mit Richard.”  
Er stöhnte auf.  
„Ach so, tut es weh, dass ich auch mit Richard geschlafen habe? Nun, du warst besser im Bett. Ehrlich.“  
Zerbersten.  
Zerplatzen.  
Zersplittern.

Ich presste noch immer das Handy an mein Ohr.  
„Nun komm schon Sherlock. Spring einfach, dann haben wir es hinter uns.“  
Er stand immer noch oben auf der kleinen Umfassungsmauer und schaute zu mir hinunter.  
„Ach, mein Lieber. Es würde dir nichts bringen, wenn du versuchst, deinen Bruder oder Lestrade anzurufen. Das Handy wurde gehackt. Du kannst nur noch mit mir kommunizieren. Kannst auch nichts aufzeichnen. Also spring. Jetzt.“

Sherlocks Stimme war nun wieder nur ein Flüstern.

„John...,“

_Ja. Genau. John Hamish Moriarty. Ich._

 

„...wie...“

_Wie? Nun das Meiste hast du miterlebt und wenn wir noch etwas Zeit hätten zum Plaudern, würde ich dir den Rest auch noch erzählen, aber leider..._

 

„...konntest...“

_Ich konnte. Es hat eine Menge Vorbereitung und Schweiß gekostet. Aber ja, ich konnte._

 

„...du...“

_Wer sonst wenn nicht ich hätte das fertig gebracht? Niemand. Na also._

 

„...mir...“

_Wem denn sonst, bitte schön? Natürlich bist du lange nicht so intelligent wie ich und das beweist ja allein die Tatsache, dass du dort oben stehst, mit Verzweiflung im Herzen und Tränen im Gesicht, und ich hier unten mit allen Trümpfen in der Tasche. Aber dennoch bist du derjenige, der am nächsten an meinen Intellekt herankommt und, dass muss ich ehrlich zugeben, der Einzige, der all das wert gewesen ist._

 

_„...das...“_

Das hat eben Spaß gemacht. Es war ein gutes Mittel gegen Langeweile. Das kannst du doch sicher nachvollziehen, nicht wahr?

 

„... antun?!“

_Aber, mein Lieber, genau darum geht es doch hier, nicht wahr? Herrgott und nun spring._  


 

„Nun komm schon. Spring endlich. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und außerdem ist mir kalt. Dieser dumme Nieselregen macht mir zu schaffen. Ich möchte ein warmes Kaminfeuer und eine Tasse Tee. Also mach schon.“

Tut--- Tut---

Er hatte aufgelegt.  
Ich sah das Handy aus seiner Hand gleiten und an der Mauer das St. Barts hinabfallen, bis es auf dem Pflaster aufschlug.  
Zerschellte.  
Zersprang.  
Zersplitterte.


	54. Code Janus - Teil 7

Naja, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, wirklich aufschlagen sah ich es nicht, denn zwischen mir und der Stelle, wo es auf dem Pflaster aufkam, war ein flacher Wirtschaftstrakt des Krankenhauses. Aber eigentlich war das ganz okay so, denn Sherlock würde gleich den selben Weg hinab nehmen und auf ungefähr der selben Stelle aufschlagen. Und ein ganz kleiner Stich Sentimentalität in meinem Herzen sorgte dafür, dass ich den Aufprall nicht wirklich sehen wollte. Was würde es auch für einen Unterschied machen, denn wenn er erst einmal sprang, war er tot.

Wobei das mit dem Herzen ja Blödsinn ist, denn all diese Dinge, die Menschen als „Gefühle“ bezeichnen, spielen sich nicht im Herzen sondern im Gehirn ab. Letztendlich sind sie tatsächlich nichts anderes als chenmische Abläufe irgendwelcher Botenstoffe. Und auf eine gewisse Anzahl/Summe dieser Abläufe reagiert eben das vegetative Nervensystem, das unter anderem die Herzfrequenz beeinflusst. Und diese Veränderung der Herztätigkeit haben die Menschen früherer Zeiten eben missgedeutet und sie als Ursache und nicht als Folge von Gefühlen erkannt.  
Das änderte nichts daran, dass die Gewissheit des Endes mich sentimental machte.  
Na ja, ich betrachtete es als eine weitere Erfahrung. Und wie alles im Leben würde auch das mit Sicherheit irgendwann und irgendwo einmal seinen Nutzen für mich haben.

Ich hatte Sherlock fest im Blick. Er stand auf der kleinen Umrandung und sah in den Abgrund zu seinen Füßen.  
Er machte einen winzigen Schritt nach vorne.  
Ich hielt den Atem an.

Der Nieselregen war wirklich unschön. Er hatte meine Kleidung inzwischen ziemlich durchweicht und ich sehnte mich nach einem Kaminfeuer und einem heißen Tee.  
Ein paar kalte Tropfen waren in meinen Kragen gelaufen. Es fühlte sich scheußlich an.  
Ich schauderte.

_Herrgott Sherlock, nun mach schon._

Er setzte zu einem Schritt an und zögerte. Zog den Fuß wieder zurück.

_Nun spring endlich!_

Ich schluckte. Mein Hals war trocken.  
Der Regen lief in meine Schuhe.

Von irgendwoher, aus der Tiefe meines limbischen Nervensystems, sprang mich eine Stimme an, die schrie:

_Hör auf! Hol ihn da runter! Sag ihm dass das Alles nicht stimmt, dass du John Watson bist und dann geh mit ihm nach Haue und vögle ihn und leb mit ihm bis an euer selig Ende! Das Leben als Watson war doch schön nicht war? Das Leben mit ihm? Mach doch einfach weiter damit! Dann hast du Ruhe, du hast ihn, ein Leben mit genug Sex und genug Abenteuern, dass dir nicht langweilig..._

„Nein!“ schrie ich und stellte zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen fest, dass ich das laut gesagt hatte.  
Egal, die Leute die sich inzwischen hier aufhielten und nach oben zu dem Selbstmörder auf dem Dach starrten... irgendwer hatte inzwischen auch die Polizei gerufen ... es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass Sherlock sprang … glaubten ich würde ihn meinen. Ihn anschreien, nicht zu springen.  
Ich schüttelte mich und unterdrückte diese Stimme.  
Selbst wenn ich diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hätte, was ich nicht tat, wäre es nicht gut gewesen.  
Es wäre kein Inhalt für ein ganzes Leben. Nicht für mich. Den großen Verbrecher Moriarty.  
Früher oder später würde ich mich langweilen. Also Nein.  
Nein!

_Spring endlich, Sherlock, spring endlich!_

Langsam ging mir der kalte Niesel wirklich auf die Nerven.  
Nun ja, ich hatte immer noch die Möglichkeit Mary anzusimsen, dass sie abdrücken solle. Und wenn er nicht bald...

In dem Augenblich breitete er die Arme aus.  
Selbst von hier unten sah er wie ein Engel aus. Ein Engel, der sich anschickte, zu fliegen.  
Ein Engel, dessen flatternder Mantel aussah wie schwarze Flügel, die sich ausbreiteten.

„I believe I can Fly...“ ging mir durch den Kopf. Dieser Song von R. Kelly.  
„I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky...“  
Ich musste mich zusammen nehmen, um nicht die Melodie vor mich hinzusummen. Die dummen Menschen um mich herum hätten das vermutlich als unpassend empfunden und ich wollte als John Watson nicht unangenehm auffallen.

_Jetzt spring, zum Teufel!_

Der Himmel war grau.  
Die Straße war nass und glänzte vom Regen.  
Die Luft war feucht.  
Die Wolken hingen schwer am Firmament.

Meine Füße waren eiskalt.  
Meine Hände auch.  
Meine Haare mit Regen vollgesogen.  
Mein Hals begann etwas zu kratzen und ich musste niesen.  
Himmel, was würde ich jetzt für eine Tasse Lapsang Souchong geben!

_Nun spring!_

Und dann sprang er.

 

_______________________________________________

 

So, Kinder, dies hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel, und das letzte wird es auch heute noch geben.


	55. Code Janus - Teil 8 - Das Ende

Er sprang. Oder, um genau zu sein, er ließ sich fallen und das hier, das war der Augenblick, wo alles vorbei war.  
Einen winzigen Moment lang fühlte es sich so an, als würde die Welt stillstehen.  
Der Moment, auf den ich so lange hingearbeitet hatte.  
Und doch...  
Ich sah, wie er sich abstieß und dann, obwohl ich darauf gewartet hatte und obwohl es genau das war, was ich von ihm erwartet hatte... konnte ich in dem Moment nicht hinschauen und schloss die Augen.  
Ich sah ihn nicht fallen. Ich sah nicht, wie er aufkam... nun, wie er hinter dem Dach des Wirtschaftstraktes verschwand... ich konnte nicht.  
Und so sehr ich es hasse, das zugeben zu müssen.  
Das ist letztendlich der Grund, weshalb da dieser winzige Zweifel in mir existiert.

Ich meine, natürlich ist er gesprungen, aufgekommen und dabei ums Leben gekommen.  
Ich sah, wie er absprang und ich hörte den Aufprall. Oh Gott, ich hörte es, so ein dumpfes Aufklatschen...  
Und natürlich sah ich ihn wenige Sekunden später, nachdem ich um das Flachgebäude herumgelaufen war dort liegen. In einer beachtlichen Blutlache...  
Und doch. Irgendwo tief in mir nagt dieser winzige Zweifel.

Das ist natürlich Unsinn. Ich rannte wie gesagt los, nachdem ich den Aufprall gehört hatte. Immerhin gab ich immer noch den völlig entsetzten, verzweifelten John Watson. Und auch wenn mich auf dem Weg dorthin ein rücksichtsloser Fahrradfahrer rammte (der hatte verdammtes Glück, dass ich einfach andere Sorgen hatte, als mich um ihn zu kümmern. Das ist der einzige Grund, dass er überlebt hat!), waren es nur wenige Sekunden, bis ich bei ihm war.  
„Lassen Sie mich zu ihm,“ schluchzte John Watson, „er ist mein Freund... .“  
Natürlich hielt man mich zurück, wie Ameisenmenschen das eben tun, wenn sie glauben, für ihre seltsamen moralischen Begriffe das Richtige zu tun.  
Aber ich sah das Blut. Ich sah seinen zerschmetterten Kopf. Ich sah seine blutverschmierten locken. Ich sah seinen Mantel.  
Ich sah ihn.   
Zerschmettert.   
Zerschellt.   
Zersprungen.

Und abgesehen davon hatte mir später Mary, die ihn ja die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten hatte bestätigt, dass er gesprungen ist. Und noch drei weitere meiner Leute, die ich in der Nähe als Beobachter postiert hatte, haben das Gleiche ausgesagt.  
Es existieren jede Menge YouTube Aufnahmen, denn irgendwelche Gaffer haben heutzutage immer ihr Handy dabei.  
Ich kann also zusammenfassend sagen, dass dieser klitzekleine Zweifel, so sehr er auch an mir nagt, eine unbedeutende Fehlfunktion meines sonst so präzisen und analytischen Gehirns ist.

Wenn ich darüber nachdenke wird mir klar, dass die Zweifel erst später einsetzten, als ich Zeit hatte, über alles nachzudenken. Was einmal mehr beweist, wie unsinnig und dumm sie sind. Denn in dem Augenblick als es geschah, lag einfach alles ganz glasklar vor mir.  
Sherlock war tot.

Aber auch Moriarty war tot. Denn wenn ich auch natürlich noch lebte, war doch der, den die Welt für Moriarty gehalten hatte, tot. Und selbst, wenn irgendwann ein paar kluge Ermittler möglicherweise herausfinden würden, dass er nicht der war, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte – bis dahin wäre meine Organisation dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Dafür würde meine Konkurrenz (obwohl diese natürlich nie eine wirkliche Konkurrenz für mich gewesen war) und natürlich die Ordnungshüter sorgen.  
Und ich würde in aller Ruhe meine neue Organisation aufbauen, unter anderem Namen und mit einer Menge neuer Ideen.  
Insofern war Moriarty auch tatsächlich tot.

Wie eine lauernde Spinne im Hintergrund würde ich erneut ein Netz spinnen.  
Geld und Besitz hatte ich natürlich zu diesem Zweck rund um den Erdball versteckt und angelegt.  
Mir würde es an nichts fehlen.  
Nun ja, außer vielleicht... So jemanden wie Sherlock, der mir beinahe ebenbürtig ist. So jemanden noch einmal zu finden, würde mir wohl nicht mehr gelingen... Aber wer weiß schon, was das Schicksal für seltsame Wendungen bereithält.  
Ich bin nicht der Pessimist, der sagt: Das Glas ist halb leer.  
Ich bin auch nicht der Optimist, der sagt: Es ist halb voll.  
Ich bin der Pragmatiker, der sagt: Egal, man kann es austrinken und anschließend wieder füllen!

Wie würde meine Zukunft aussehen?  
Nun, da war Mary... John Watson, würde sie offiziell kennenlernen. Sie würde dem armen gebrochenen Mann wieder aufrichten und seinem Leben wieder Sinn geben. Ich würde sie heiraten.  
Und irgendwann würde John Watson dann beschließen, mit seiner Frau irgendwo auf der Welt, weit weg von den alten Erinnerungen, ganz neu anzufangen.  
Und dann, verschwunden aus dem Dunstkreis der alten Bekannten?  
Nun, wahrscheinlich würde ich Mary noch eine Weile behalten. Sie war immerhin eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Wie eine gelehrige Katze, die man gern auf dem Schoss hat, weil man das Schnurren mag und weil sie einem wärmt.  
Würde sie jedoch irgendwann zu kratzen beginnen, würde ich auch Mary's Existenz beenden.  
Und dann?  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine richtige Katze anschaffen...  
Ich mag Katzen...

Doch zurück zu jenem Augenblick auf dem Pflaster vor dem St. Barts.  
Es nieselte immer noch.  
Ich hockte auf dem Boden und bekam alles um mich herum mit schärfster Klarheit mit.  
Sie hatten Sherlock fortgeschafft und ein Ameisenmensch in medizinischer Kleidung, der einem der Rettungswagen entstiegen war die man gerufen hatte, kümmerte sich um „John Watson“. Man hatte mir eine Schockdecke umgehängt. Ich hätte beinahe geschmunzelt. Zu Anfang unserer Bekanntschaft hatte Sherlock eine Schockdecke bekommen...  
Damals hatte ich einen Taxifahrer erschossen um damit Sherlock zu retten.  
Diesmal war Sherlock gestorben, und ich wollte endlich in ein Taxi...   
Irgendwie absurd. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um bei dem Gedanken nicht zu kichern.  
Irgendjemand hatte mir einen Becher mit einem heißen Getränk in die Hand gedrückt. Was auch immer das sein sollte, Tee, Kaffee, es schmeckte scheußlich.  
Jetzt eine Tasse Darjeeling Finest Tippy Golden Flowery Orange Pekoe... Oder auch einen Lady Grey mit Milch. Am besten Heumilch von deutschen oder östereichischen Alpenkühen...  
Ach ja.  
Stattdessen hatte ich dieses Gebräu.

Man versuchte mich zu überzeugen, mich ins Krankenhaus bringen zu lassen. Aber ich wehrte mich.  
Ich bat, mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Es gehe mir gut, verdammt noch mal und ich wolle nur alleine sein...  
Und dann stellte ich den Becher ab, warf die Decke zu Boden und stand auf.  
Ich stammelte eine Art Dankeschön, es würde schon gehen und ich bräuchte jetzt Zeit für mich.  
Man nickte, ermahnte mich aber wenn irgendetwas wäre, sofort in die Klinik zu kommen.  
Und mir jemand zum Reden zu suchen... Freunde oder Familie...  
Ja, klar doch.

Ich ließ sie reden.  
Es lag nun alles hinter mir.  
Alles was ich mit Sherlock erlebt hatte.  
Alles, was die letzten Monate, ja Jahre ausgefüllt hatte.  
Unsere gemeinsamen Jagden.  
Unsere stillen Abende vor dem Kamin.  
Unsere leidenschaftlichen Stunden in seinem, unserem Schlafzimmer.  
Unser Lachen, unser Streiten.  
Mein abenteuerliches Doppelleben...

All das lag jetzt hinter mir.

Never look back.  
Ne regarde pas en arrière.  
Non voltarti indietro.  
Schau nicht zurück.

Ich wischte mir einen weiteren vorwitzigen Regentropfen aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Dann drehte ich mich um.

Und ging.

 

_______________

Tja, Leute. Das war es nun, das letzte Kapitel von "Das Janus- Projekt".  
Es fühlt sich seltsam an, eine Geschichte abzuschließen, an der ich seit mehreren Monaten, genauer seit März diesen Jahres schreibe. Ich empfinde Wehmut.

Einen ganz besonderen Dank noch mal an Katja, meine Betaleserin, die mich sehr dabei unterstützt hat.  
Danke natürlich auch an alle Leser.

Ich würde mich natürlich sehr über ein abschließendes Feedback freuen.

Und allen, die mich jetzt hassen wegen des Endes der Geschichte sei die etwas kryptische Botschaft in den Raum gestellt:

"Vergesst niemals -Janus hat immer ZWEI Gesichter."

Eure Ladi


End file.
